


Crónicas del Fénix del Mar

by WingzemonX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boats and Ships, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Sirens
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: Historia escrita en conjunto con Denisse-chan.Veinte años atrás, Kalisma, el reino más poderoso y temido del mundo, ejecutó una ferviente cacería contra las tripulaciones piratas que surcaban sus aguas, acabando con todas ellas. Pero años después, surgió una nueva nave que ha sabido escabullirse de sus garras, y navega proclamando una campaña de venganza. La nave es el Fénix del Mar, y su capitán es el excéntrico y misterioso Jude el Carmesí, el auto proclamado último Gran Señor Pirata.Day Barlton es una joven sencilla que ha trabajado toda su vida como sirvienta, pero se distingue por sus constantes sueños y deseos de emprender viajes, tener aventuras y ser libre. Su vida estaba llena de monotonía, hasta que un día el grupo de piratas liderado por Jude arriba a su puerto y asalta la mansión en la que trabaja. Ella no quería que eso pasara, pero de alguna forma terminó a bordo del Fénix del Mar, convertida en Loreili y en la sirvienta del Capitán Carmesí. Para su sorpresa, el pirata resultó ser mucho más excéntrico de lo que la gente dice... por no decir que quizás está completamente loco.





	1. Capítulo 01. Jude el Carmesí, el Último Gran Señor Pirata

_Me he preguntado algunas veces: ¿cómo sería el mundo si todo fuera agua? Si todo lo que conociera, todo lo que me rodeara, pudiera tocar, oler, y ver, fuera sólo… agua. Es extraño, pero de vez en cuando, al cerrar mis ojos, surgen en mí estos pensamientos y esta extraña sensación de estar cayendo, lentamente, como si me estuviera hundiendo; profundo, cada vez más profundo. Pero no siento miedo ni ansiedad. De hecho, es en esos pequeños momentos de inconsciencia en los que realmente me siento bien… En los que me puedo considerar libre._

_Miro al océano desde la ventana de mi habitación, y no puedo dejar de plantearme esa hipotética idea de cómo sería la vida si todos viviéramos en él. ¿Sería parecida a la vida en la tierra? ¿Las personas se tratarían igual entre ellas? ¿Yo sería la misma persona que soy ahora?, ¿o sería alguien totalmente diferente? ¿Sería acaso alguien mejor?_

_Me siento perdida, me siento sola, como si estuviera parada en una pequeña isla, en medio de la nada, y ante mí sólo se cerniera el inmenso mar azul. Pero no estoy sola, nunca lo estoy. Al abrir mis ojos, me encuentro siempre rodeada de gente, que viene y va ante mí sin notarme siquiera. Cada quién se encuentra sumido en su propia conversación, en su propio asunto o en su propia preocupación diaria. No me miran ni me hablan. Soy como una roca en el camino que sólo deben esquivar para continuar._

_En mi mente, todos los que me rodean empiezan a desaparecer, a esfumarse en la nada como la espuma de las olas. Nadie lo nota, nadie lo ve. Y sólo queda ante mí el mar, en toda su furia, azotándose contra las piedras de la costa sin misericordia. Y escucho una voz, una voz que me llama, que me dice que vaya hacia ella. La oigo tan distante, pero a la vez tan cerca. Quiero ir hacia ahí, pero no puedo. Tengo miedo de saltar y salir de esa pequeña isla en la que estoy parada._

_Al final, terminaré abriendo los ojos, terminaré despertando, y todo aquello no habrá sido más que un sueño más. Y será mejor así._

_Quisiera poder ser como todos, y simplemente dejarme llevar, simplemente conformarme con quién soy ahora mismo; pero no puedo._

_¿Es ésta realmente la vida para la que nací? ¿Es esto para lo que estoy en este mundo? Quizás así sea. Pero, cada vez que veo el mar a lo lejos por la ventana, no puedo evitar pensar que realmente hay alguien ahí, alguien llamándome, alguien cantando para que yo la escuche. No puedo evitar pensar que éste no es mi lugar, sino alguno más allá del horizonte. No puedo evitar pensar que debo ir hacia ahí; que debo ir hacia el mar…_

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

**CAPÍTULO 01  
JUDE EL CARMESÍ, EL ÚLTIMO GRAN SEÑOR PIRATA**

 Pocas cosas imponían tanto respeto y admiración en este mundo, como estar ante la majestuosa bandera de fondo azul real, con el león dorado de alas emplumadas, que servía de escudo para Reino de Kalisma. En cuanto la gente lo miraba en un estandarte, en la pechera de algún uniforme, o en la bandera de un barco, sentían la necesidad de bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

El barco de carga Santa Carmen, viajaba con la bandera del león dorado en alto, orgullosa y majestuosa. Era de los barcos más modernos del reino, o al menos de los más modernos que no eran sólo de uso militar. Con cascos de acero, chimeneas y ardientes calderas de vapor que ayudaban a hacer que la gran estructura se moviera a una velocidad apta y constante. Era muy temprano por la mañana; el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse. El Santa Carmen iba ya en su quinceavo día de viaje partiendo de la Ciudad Imperial de Xing, y con destino en el puerto de Vankary, y de ahí su carga se dirigiría a diferentes puntos del Reino. Y, ¿cuál era su carga?; además de cuatro decenas de marineros somnolientos y cansados, en su interior transportaba unas cientos de cajas con diferente productos comerciales del lejano país aliado: telas, ropas, especias, artesanías, de todo un poco. La mayoría eran encargos de mercantes de Kalisma que esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su mercancía para la venta, y otros más eran objetos curiosos adquiridos por empleados de hombres y mujeres acaudaladas, en su nombre y para su deleite.

A los miembros de la tripulación del Santa Carmen, realmente les daba igual qué era lo que había en esas cajas; ninguna era para ellos, eso sí lo tenían claro. Les habían pagado por hacer ese viaje de medio mes de ida, medio mes de regreso, y lo que más querían era llegar al fin a sus casas sanos y salvos; tanto ellos como su mercancía. Aunque eso no representaba un gran problema. El sólo hecho de viajar con el león dorado escudándolos, era suficiente para que absolutamente nadie se metiera en su camino. Después de todo, nadie estaba tan loco como para intentar algo contra una nave navegando con la bandera de Kalisma y con ello hacer enfurecer a la armada naval más poderosa y temida del mundo.

Bueno, casi nadie estaba tan loco.

Desde la madrugada se había alzado una densa niebla que envolvía el barco en todas direcciones, y lo sumía en un ambiente mucho más oscuro y divagante de lo normal. Desde la perspectiva de los menos experimentados, parecía casi como si estuvieran yendo derecho y sin algún rumbo fijo; difícilmente podían ver más allá de sus narices. A esos chicos no les quedaba más que confiar en sus astutos navegantes, y creerles cuando afirmaban saber lo que hacían, y que no los estaban encaminando directo hacia las rocas o algo peor.

Dos de esos marineros jóvenes e inexperimentados, tuvieron la misión matutina de fregar la cubierta desde antes de que salieran los primeros rayos del sol. No veían cuál era el punto; en ese barco no había nadie más que ellos, y a ninguno le importaba realmente una cubierta un poco sucia. Pero evidentemente el capitán lo veía como una forma de mantener la disciplina. A ninguno de los dos le constaba, pero sospechaban que era algún ex militar, quizás incluso algún antiguo miembro de la Marina Real; todos ellos tenían fama de ser demasiado estirados, incluso luego de su retiro.

Metidos en sus uniformes azules y blancos, con pantalones ajustados, botines y gorros blancos, los dos muchachos pasaban sus mopas por el suelo de madera, hasta que éste quedara brillante; o, al menos lo más brillante que pudiera verse con toda esa neblina estorbando. Llevaban ya cerca de una hora en su labor, pero ya casi terminaban. Habían comenzado en lados contrarios, y ya estaban por encontrarse justo en el centro.

—Odio la niebla —murmuró para sí mismo uno de los chicos, delgado, de estatura media y piel morena—. Estar en pleno mar abierto de por sí es aterrador, y ahora esto sólo hace que todo se sienta peor.

Se le veía un tanto nervioso. Uno esperaría que conforme más cerca de casa estuviera sería mejor, pero no era así. Desde que la embarcación penetró oficialmente en aguas del territorio de Kalisma, su preocupación había ido en aumento, y no era el único en ese estado.

—¿Aterrador? —Escuchó que la burlona voz de su compañero exclamaba detrás de él, mientras ambos se daban mutuamente la espalda. Éste era más corpulento, de brazos y piernas anchas, y una abundante barriga de la cual una parte considerable sobresalía de debajo de la camiseta—. No seas un niño; los verdaderos lobos de mar no se asustan con cosas tan tontas como la niebla.

—No me asusta la niebla —refutó el marinero delgado—. Me asusta lo que se puede estar escondiendo en ella.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Una bruja del mar? ¿Algún calamar gigante? ¿Tu suegra, quizás? —El marinero gordo remató su comentario con una risa sonora, y algo nasal. A su compañero, sin embargo, no le parecía graciosa su actitud—. Relájate, un par de días más y llegaremos a casa. Podrás embriagarte todo lo que quieras y no tendrás que volver a ver este barco por el resto de tu vida. Al menos, claro, de que te gastes todo tu sueldo y tengas que volver aquí por uno o dos viajes más.

—Son estos últimos días los más peligrosos —musitó despacio el marinero delgado—. Mientras estemos en aguas de Kalisma, estamos en territorio de… —su voz se entrecortó un poco—. Bueno, ya sabes…

Su trapeador se movió más deprisa, como muestra de sus nervios. Su compañero lo miró sobre su hombro, confundido por su actitud.

—¿Del rey Leonardo? ¿De la Guardia Naval? ¿De la Marina Real? ¿De tu suegra?

—¡No!, ¡idiota! —El marinero delgado se giró molesto—. ¿No has oído a los mayores hablar? A ellos también los pone nerviosos este último tramo… Como sea, espero que lleguemos al puerto antes de ese par días.

Sin decir más, se concentró de nuevo en su labor, pasando la mopa con más rapidez por el suelo. El marinero gordo lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba de él. Se encogió entonces de hombros, y decidió hacer lo mismo. Mientras más pronto terminaran ahí, más pronto podrían ir a desayunar.

Por unos minutos más, todo estuvo callado y tranquilo. Ninguno habló, no había ningún ave en el cielo graznando,  e incluso el mar pareció calmarse un poco; sólo escasamente se lograban captar las pequeñas olas rompiéndose contra el casco.

Pero entonces, entre toda esa quietud, que podía llegar a ser incluso un poco agobiante, comenzó a percibirse un sonido lejano; un sonido que no resultaba al azar ni natural. Tampoco era esporádico, ni obra del agua o de algún animal. Era un sonido constante, premeditado… y armonioso.

El marinero delgado detuvo de golpe su trapeador, y alzó su mirada pasmada hacia el frente, en dirección a estribor. Sus manos nerviosas se aferraron aún más al mango de madera.

—¿Oyes eso? —Le preguntó con la voz casi temblando a su compañero. Éste también dejó lo que hacía, y se viró en la misma dirección que él.

—¿Oír qué? Ya estás comenzando a delirar, creo que fregar los pisos es demasiado cansado para ti —murmuró con sorna, y se dispuso a volver de inmediato a realizar el delicado arte de trapear. Sin embargo, el marinero delgado no se lo permitió.

—¡No!, ¡espera! —Exclamó con fuerza mientras agitaba una mano para llamar su atención, y luego le indicó con su dedo índice en los labios que guardara silencio—. Escucha…

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, e intentaron enfocar lo mejor posible su atención en el aire a su alrededor. El marinero gordo tardó un rato en percibir lo mismo que su amigo, pero al final lo hizo. Sin embargo, no le fue de todo claro al inicio qué era con exactitud; ¿era acaso algún tipo de… música?

—¡E-es… un violín! —Señaló el marinero delgado, espantado y casi pálido por la impresión.

—¿Y? —Respondió el otro, sin embargo, achicando un poco sus ojos—. Alguien en algún otro barco cercano decidió levantarse temprano a tocar una melodía.  ¿Qué más da?, no me pagarán por pararme a escucharla; deja de distraerte.

—¡No!, ¡idiota! ¿No ves que ese violín podría ser el de…?

Sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente. Su mirada se había fijado en la neblina delante de ellos, o más bien en algo entre la neblina, que se acercaba… muy lentamente.

El trapeador se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo de cubierta, creando un pequeño estruendo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras veía como una gran figura oscura comenzaba a materializarse poco a poco entre la neblina. Se estaba acercando, cada vez más cerca…

En ese punto, el sonido del violín era mucho más claro, así como la figura que se les acercaba: era sin lugar a duda un barco. Pero no uno como el suyo, sino un anticuado galeón de velas, de esos que poco a poco estaban entrando en desuso por los ejércitos y los comerciantes. Pero éste galeón en especial era extraño, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudieron percatarse de ello. Su casco era de un rojo brillante, con las que parecían ser llamas pintadas en la parte inferior, ya algo desgastadas por el tiempo y el roce constante las olas. La proa, que fue lo primero que pudieron ver con claridad, estaba decorada por una enorme cabeza de madera, con forma de ave y que señalaba hacia el frente con su puntiagudo pico. Y quizás lo más llamativo, eran las velas que movían la embarcación: velas completamente negras.

Y si a alguno le quedaba duda de la procedencia de esa nave, a pesar de su tan distintiva apariencia, en el mástil mayor ondeaba una bandera también negra, con dos alas doradas extendidas, coronadas por una luna creciente también dorada. Eso no dejaba lugar a las dudas.

—¡Es un barco…! —Exclamó el marinero gordo, retrocediendo un poco—. Pero es…

El marinero delgado no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho más. Se giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al puente de mando.

—¡Capitán! —Gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Es el Fénix del Mar!, ¡El Fénix del Mar!

Su compañero lo siguió un poco después, en cuanto pudo salir de su impresión inicial.

— — — —

El sonido del violín venía justo de la cofa, en la parte más alta del mástil mayor, y justo desde debajo de la bandera de las alas doradas. En ese sitio, una figura rojiza se encontraba sentada, con un viejo, pero aun así hermoso y brillante, violín apoyado en su hombro izquierdo, mientras movía el arco grácilmente sobre sus cuerdas con una mano derecha en guante negro sin la punta de los dedos. Portaba un largo abrigo rojo carmesí de botones dorados, y un sombrero bicornio negro con el mismo escudo de las alas y la luna bordado en él en la parte de enfrente. Su larga y brillante cabellera rojiza caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda, y algunos cabellos eran agitados por el viento matutino, que a esa altura parecía ser más significativo.

El bicornio caía sobre su rostro de manera perezosa y relajada, y sus pies enfundados en unos botines negros se apoyaban cómodamente sobre la orilla de la canastilla de madera. Siguió tocando mientras la embarcación se acercaba a su aparente destino; hasta que la figura del barco de casco de acero fue visible, así como la bandera del león dorado en su mástil.

La figura en la cofa dejó de tocar.

Usando el arco del violín en su mano derecha, se subió un poco el bicornio, acomodándolo más en su cabeza, y dejando a la vista un par de curiosos lentes de cristal totalmente oscuro que ocultaba sus ojos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó enormemente, mostrando sus dientes, y especialmente sus dos prominentes colmillos.

—Oh, ¡ya llegamos! —Exclamó con ímpetu, rápidamente bajó los pies de la orilla de la canastilla, y se paró señalando directo al barco con su arco; su cabello se agitó un poco por una brisa más que sopló repentinamente—. ¡Tiemblen ante mí, sirvientes de Kalisma! ¡El Terror Carmesí de sus aguas ha venido a reclamar su botín!

Su intensa y poderosa voz resonó con gran fuerza en la quietud de la mañana, y lo hizo aún más la aguda y estridente risa que le siguió, que pareció incluso llegar más lejos que el sonido de su violín.

En la cubierta del barco mercante, ya se veía mucho movimiento. Varios miembros de la pequeña tripulación habían salido a la alarma de sus compañeros. Había cerca de diez, quizás un poco más, con espadas, cuchillos y algunas armas de fuego.

—Justo como lo esperaba —señaló orgulloso el hombre de la cofa, y luego volvió a gritar—. ¡Empecemos, oficial Nathan!

Como respuesta a su aparente orden, la cabeza de ave en la punta de la proa comenzó a reaccionar, como si tuviera vida propia. Con un sonido mecánico y forzado, la cabeza comenzó a alzar su pico hacia apuntar directo al cielo. Éste se abrió, revelando en su interior lo que parecía ser un cañón delgado, pero éste no apuntaba al barco. Una detonación resonó, y puso en alerta a los marineros del otro barco. El proyectil que surgió del cañón no fue en su dirección, sino que se elevó en el aire varios metros, justo sobre ellos. Los marineros miraron su trayectoria recta por mero reflejo. No sabían que era, pero se veía redondo y claro. Pero antes de que pudieran entender del todo de qué se trataba, dicho objeto estalló en el aire en una intensa luz blanca que cubrió todo el cielo de lado a lado. Dicha luz fue tan fuerte e intensa que todos los marineros que se encontraban viendo en su dirección en ese momento, terminaron totalmente enceguecidos.

Se escucharon entonces varios quejidos de dolor y molestia entre ellos. Algunos terminaron soltando sus armas por el mero instinto de llevarse sus manos a sus ojos y comenzar a tallárselos.

Los hombres del otro barco no tardaron en aprovechar la confusión. Lentamente el galeón se posicionó justo a un costado de ellos, y sin espera decenas de hombres comenzaron a pasarse de su lado, ayudados de cuerdas para balancearse, y armados con espadas, cuchillos y armas; todos usaban el mismo tipo de anteojos de lentes oscuros, iguales a aquellos que usaba el hombre del violín. Sus ropas se veían algo desgastadas y sencillas, en contraposición con los uniformes algo más pulcros y todos iguales de los marineros. Aprovechando el caos, y el hecho de que muchos de los marineros seguían sin ver, comenzaron a dejarlos rápidamente fuera de combate, a desarmarlos, golpearlos, y a amarrarlos entre ellos o a los mástiles para que así no estorbaran. No les resultó nada complicado en realidad.

Otros marineros, que no habían sido afectados por el extraño brillo, se unieron rápidamente, pero los atacantes los esperaban. Comenzó una pelea por toda la cubierta entre los dos bandos, pero gracias a que habían repelido a los primeros, los misteriosos atacantes llevaban la ventaja.

La cubierta fue casi asegurada por completo en unos cuantos minutos. El barco se acercó lo más posible al estribor del Santa Carmen, lo suficiente para colocar tablones entre ambas cubiertas. De esta forma, más hombres pudieron pasarse con más facilidad hacia el otro barco, y entre ellos venía aquel de abrigo rojo y bicornio negro. Posó con firmeza sus botines negros en el entablado del otro barco, miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus manos en su cintura, y esos lentes oscuros aun cubriéndolo.

—Perfecto, mi plan salió de maravilla —exclamó orgulloso.

—Querrás decir mi plan y el de Henry —comentó una voz gastada y rasposa a sus espaldas. Un hombre ya mayor, algo encorvado y de complexión delgada, pasaba por el mismo tablón que había usado él. La parte superior de su cabeza era calva, pero alrededor de ésta surgía una cabellera blanca y larga hasta la mitad de su cuello. Usaba también lentes oscuros, pero eran diferente a los otros, pues los suyos tenían un armazón más grueso color metálico, y eran de un tamaño considerablemente más grande.

—No me estés peleando, viejo —le respondió el hombre pelirrojo sin mirarlo—. Esto fue mi idea, después de todo. Y yo le puse el toque de elegancia que necesitaba este plan.

—Podemos concluir que todos pusimos de nuestra parte en esto —añadió una tercera voz, que también pasaba hacia el barco por el mismo tablón. Éste era un hombre considerablemente más joven que el segundo hombre, de cabellos dorados lacios y largos, aunque no tanto como el cabello del hombre pelirrojo, sujeto en una cola de caballo que caía grácilmente sobre su espalda. Una vez en la cubierta del Santa Carmen, se retiró sus respectivos anteojos oscuros, dejando al descubierto unos brillantes ojos azules, adornados por unas cejas de color rubio oscuro algo pobladas, y que miraban con seriedad la escena frente a él. El rostro de aquel hombre era lo que cualquier mujer, y algunos hombres, describirían sin duda como apuesto. Su quijada cuadrada y nariz recta, daban como resultado una apariencia bastante refinada y pulcra, sobre todo en comparación con el resto de los atacantes—. Pero sugiero, si les es conveniente, que nos demos prisa en hacer lo que vinimos hacer.

—Voy un paso adelante, Nathan —respondió el hombre de saco carmesí, y de inmediato se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el mástil mayor, en donde tres de los atacantes se encontraban amarrando a un grupo de cinco marineros a él. Los cinco se encontraban sentados en el suelo, con sus muñecas atadas firmemente con soga al palo—. Buenos nudos, chicos; no se soltarán de ahí tan fácil, ¿o sí?

Se puso entonces de cuclillas frente a los marineros atados, y en especial frente uno de ellos, que se veía mucho más joven que los otros, y al mismo tiempo mucho más asustado. El marinero joven alzó su mirada hacia él, con sus ojos casi desorbitados y su frente cubierta de sudor nervioso; su ojo izquierdo tenía una marca morada en donde alguien lo había golpeado de seguro. El hombre de rojo le sonrió ampliamente, pero no con una sonrisa amistosa en sí, sino más bien una mueca algo espeluznante.

—¿Se encuentran cómodos, muchachos? —Les cuestionó con un tono casi burlón, y con una mano se retiró al fin sus gafas oscuras, revelando que detrás de éstas se ocultaban un par de ojos dorados y afilados. El rostro de aquel individuo era algo más tosco, sobre todo en comparación con la de su acompañante de cabellos rubios. De su párpado derecho inferior, caía un pequeño tatuaje negro en forma de espiral. Y en el lado izquierdo de su cara, tres cicatrices paralelas le recorrían su mejilla, en líneas rectas como las marcas del zarpazo de algún animal. Todo en su rostro, su mirada, su sonrisa, su tatuaje y sus cicatrices, desde la perspectiva de esos hombres atados hacían que su rostro pareciera el de alguien totalmente desequilibrado.

—¿Eres… eres…? —Tartamudeó el marinero joven, preso del miedo e incapaz de terminar su oración.

—Sí, sí, todos saben quién soy —masculló el pelirrojo, agitando una mano con indiferencia—. Vayamos al grano…

Llevó su mano derecha hacia el sable que portaba en su costado contrario. Lo sacó lentamente de su empuñadura y lo sostuvo de forma horizontal delante de él, con la punta de éste señalando al muchacho. Éste, y también los otros que estaban a su lado, palidecieron al ver la gastada hoja de aquella arma.

—¿Saben, amigos…? —comenzó a murmurar con un tono solemne, similar a como si estuviera recitando alguna extraña poesía. Al tiempo que hacía esto, comenzó a mover su arma de un lado a otro, como si se tratara del péndulo de un reloj—. La vida se basa en decisiones, ¿no están de acuerdo? Cada decisión que tomamos en esta vida tiene consecuencias, buenas o malas. —Los ojos de los marineros seguían inconscientes el vaivén de la espada—. Tienen dos futuros por delante, dependiendo de la decisión que tomen en estos momentos. Si me dicen dónde está el compartimiento de carga secreto, que ya sabemos que tienen, sólo tomaremos lo que ahí tienen guardado y nos iremos. Ustedes seguirán su viaje tranquilos, y podrán llegar al puerto de Vankary sanos y salvos a desayunar unos deliciosos panqués. —Se tomó una pequeña pausa—. Les recomiendo los de la taberna de la señora Lucía, con mucho jarabe. —Después de esa jocosa recomendación, recobró la seriedad—. Serán regañados un poco por el robo, pero el seguro que tiene su empresa pagará todo. Por otro lado, si no me lo dicen, los mataremos, cortaremos en pedacitos, sus familias recibirán una pésima pensión, y pasaré todo el resto de la mañana limpiando mis botas…

Tomó firmemente el mango de la espada de pronto y la clavó con fuerza en las tablas del suelo, justo entre las piernas del marinero joven, haciendo que éste se estremeciera y soltara un alarido de terror. La sonrisa el hombre de rojo se alargó hacia su derecha. Todo lo que había dicho, lo había hecho con una calma tal, que a los marineros simplemente les pareció irreal que alguien pudiera tener tan fría la sangre.

—¿Entonces?, ¿qué eligen?

—¡Ah! —Exclamó el marinero a la derecha del más joven—. ¡No quiero morir!, ¡no quiero morir! ¡Mamá!

Su súplica fue acompañada por la de otros más ahí atados con él.

Mientras este diálogo ocurría, los tres hombres que habían atado a los marineros escuchaban y veían todo desde un costado. Ninguno de los marineros se dio cuenta, pero durante todo ese rato los tres habían hecho un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para evitar reír, y disimulaban volteando a otro lado, o cubriendo sus bocas con sus manos.

—Ay, por favor —soltó despacio de golpe uno de ellos, prácticamente sin querer. Sin embargo, de inmediato el hombre rubio que acompañaba al pelirrojo se giró hacia ellos con expresión dura, y les indicó con su mano y mirada que pararan en ese momento; los tres se giraron hacia otro lado, fingiendo que ni siquiera escuchaban.

—¡Baje las escaleras de servicio hasta el fondo! —Exclamó de golpe el marinero joven, casi gritando—.  ¡Luego a la derecha, y después de nuevo las escaleras y derecho hasta el primer pasillo! ¡Es una puerta grande de acero!

Una vez que dijo aquello, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sollozó, esperando que viniera lo peor a continuación.

—Bien, muchas gracias —Exclamó el hombre de rojo con un tono más relajado. Tomó de nuevo su sable, lo desclavó el suelo, y acto seguido se puso de pie. Miró entonces en dirección a los tres atacantes parados a un lado, y que de inmediato se giraron disimuladamente a otro lado antes de que se volteara por completo—. Ustedes acompáñennos que el botín está a unos pasos de nosotros.

Comenzó a caminar con apuro en la dirección que el marinero les había indicado. Detrás de él avanzaba el hombre rubio, el hombre mayor de gafas grandes y gruesas, y los otros tres iban un poco más atrás.

Para ese entonces, los combates en cubierta prácticamente se habían terminado, y el resto de los atacantes sólo vigilaban alrededor en caso de cualquier contratiempo.

—¿Qué tal sonó, Oficial Nathan? —Murmuró el hombre pelirrojo con jactancia en su voz mientras caminaba—. Lo estuve ensayando toda la noche. ¿Crees que hice que alguno se hiciera en sus pantalones?

—Fue muy convincente, capitán —murmuró el hombro rubio detrás, con un tono neutro—. Aunque te sugeriría que intentaras sonar un poco más serio la próxima ocasión; así surtirá un mayor efecto en tus receptores.

—¿Este bobo?, ¿más serio? ¡Ja! —Exclamó el hombre viejo con sarcasmo en su voz—. Agradece  que lo dijo sin ponerse a gritar como loco por toda la cubierta.

—¡Dejen de faltarme al respeto, ustedes dos! —espetó molesto el pelirrojo, mirándolos sobre su hombro—. Y mejor démonos prisa, antes de que los entrometidos de la Guardia Naval lleguen.

Todos se encogieron de hombros con indiferencia y lo siguieron.

El grupo de marineros atados al mástil mayor, los miraban desde su posición, en parte aliviados por, aparentemente, haberse salvado.

—¿Ese sujeto realmente es…? —Murmuró uno de ellos muy despacio.

—Sí —respondió otro, asintiendo; éste se veía mucho más calmado que el resto de sus compañeros—. Sin lugar a duda es Jude el Carmesí, el capitán del Fénix del Mar… el último pirata lo suficientemente loco para surcar las aguas de Kalisma…

— — — —

Los piratas siguieron la ruta marcada por el marinero joven, siendo guiados al frente por su capitán. Los pasillos del interior estaban muy silenciosos, y completamente solos. El abrirse paso por ellos resultaba bastante sencillo… quizás, demasiado. Mientras caminaban, habían pasado por un par de zonas de carga, cada una con sus respectivas cajas de transporte. Sin embargo, Jude el Carmesí ni siquiera las volteó a ver; él iba derecho hacia un objetivo claro, y no miraba hacia ninguna otra dirección.

—¿Y qué hay exactamente en ese compartimiento secreto, capitán? —cuestionó dudoso uno de los hombres que lo seguían desde atrás.

—Algo mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que hayamos robado antes, ya lo verán —les respondió con bastante confianza.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos, un poco escépticos.

—¿Será eso cierto?

—Ese chico dijo que estaba tras una puerta de acero; tiene que significar que es algo muy importante, ¿no?

—Supongo que no lo pondrían en un compartimiento secreto si no fuera algo realmente valioso.

Dejaron volar un poco su imaginación sobre qué podría ser su potencial botín. ¿Joyas?, ¿doblones de oro?, ¿quizás esculturas o pinturas valiosas?, ¿armas del ejército del rey? En esos momentos, cualquier opción era posible.

Su recorrido tranquilo por los pasillos del barco se volvió mucho menos tranquilo, cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina, la última que les había indicado el marinero, Jude el Carmesí tuvo que frenar abruptamente, y por lo tanto provocando que todos los demás se detuvieran también. Al final de ese corredor se encontraba efectivamente una puerta de acero, tan grande que prácticamente abarcaba toda esa pared al fondo. Sin embargo, a unos tres metros delante de ella, se encontraba una fila de marineros, quizás unos diez, de rodillas al suelo, y apuntando todos juntos en su dirección con rifles de cañones largos y oscuros; los detonadores estaban listos, y los dedos en los gatillos.

Detrás de la línea de los marineros, se encontraba un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y prominente barba castaña. Usaba un saco azul y un gorro blanco. Se encontraba de pie, firme y con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

—Los estaba esperando —señaló el hombre de barba con severidad—. Espero hayan disfrutado de las instalaciones, pero he de pedirles que abandonen mi nave ahora… Capitán Jude.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró el pelirrojo, un poco alterado por la repentina sorpresa—. Usted debe de ser el capitán; mucho gusto —alzó su mano con la intención de tomar su sombrero, pero los marineros parecieron ponerse más nerviosos por siquiera insinuar ese acto, así que optó por mejor bajar de nuevo su mano lentamente. Ninguno de esos hombres eran soldados; algunos de seguro nunca habían tomado un rifle antes—. Para ser un barco de transporte privado, vienen bien armados. Supongo que el cliente que les pidió transportar eso se los pidió —señaló entonces con su cabeza en dirección a la puerta detrás de ellos.

El capitán permaneció inmutable a su comentario. En lugar de responderles, lentamente sacó su propio revólver de la funda colocada en su costado derecho.

—No está en mis planes entregar la mercancía que se encuentra detrás de esta puerta —murmuró el capitán, apuntando al frente con su arma, directo hacia Jude—. Aun así, tampoco es mi deseo cometer una carnicería innecesaria. Así que lárguense ahora, o dispararemos hasta quedarnos sin municiones y les llenemos sus cuerpos de plomo.

Jude el Carmesí arqueó su boca en una mueca pensativa. Llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla, y tomó una pose reflexiva, un tanto exagerada. Sus acompañantes lo miraban, expectantes de qué era lo que diría a continuación.

—Tengo una mejor idea —exclamó de golpe con ferviente confianza—. ¿Por qué no se hacen ustedes a un lado tranquilamente, nos llevamos lo que está detrás de esa puerta, y se ahorran su presupuesto de balas para comprar algo mejor? Todos ganamos.

Los piratas que lo acompañaban, e incluso también los marineros que lo apuntaban con sus rifles, se quedaron un tanto confundidos por tal comentario.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que se le ocurre proponer? —Susurró despacio uno de los piratas que se encontraba hacia atrás.

—Por un momento realmente pensé que diría algo más inteligente —respondió otro más de la misma forma.

El capitán del Santa Carmen, sin embargo, no parecía para nada divertido por ello. En lugar de eso, lentamente hizo hacia atrás el martillo de su arma con su dedo pulgar, preparándose para disparar al igual que el resto.

—Le haría un favor al reino entero si acabo contigo aquí mismo. Los piratas ya no tienen cabida en este mundo moderno. Sujetos como ustedes sólo entorpecen el progreso de nuestro comercio.

La expresión de su mirada se volvió aún más dura.

—Él habla enserio, Jude —murmuró detrás de él hombre al que él había llamado Nathan. Su mano derecha se aproximaba también a su propio revólver en su cintura, aprovechando que la figura de su capitán lo ocultaba.

—Lo que menos quiero es entorpecer el comercio, capitán —susurró Jude, extrañamente más tranquilo de lo que se esperaría en una situación así—. Sólo queremos lo que está en esa habitación y nada más. Luego podrán seguir su camino en paz.

—No lo creo…

Un gañido agudo resonó fuertemente, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el capitán estuviera por decir. Le siguió entonces un fuerte aleteo, y luego algo pasó rápidamente sobre sus cabezas; era una figura pequeña, pero muy rápida, que pasó desapercibida a sus ojos. Nerviosos, algunos de los marineros alzaron sus rifles por mero instinto, pero ninguno logró disparar en ese momento. La figura que pasó sobre ellos dejó caer tres esferas pequeñas de color negro, que al chocar con el suelo parecieron abrirse, liberando de su interior un denso gas verde con gran potencia. En sólo un segundo, todo el corredor se llenó de él.

Los marineros y su capitán comenzaron a toser con fuerza, y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, volviéndose incapaces de ver con claridad cualquier cosa. En su confusión, algunos comenzaron a disparar sin rumbo definido. Jude y los otros rápidamente retrocedieron, y se ocultaron tras la esquina del corredor por el que venían, cubriendo sus narices y bocas, y también intentando protegerse de las balas perdidas.

—¡Sabía que ocuparían mi ayuda, perdedores! —Espetó una voz aguda y sonora, acercándose detrás de ellos por el pasillo. Antes de que se voltearan del todo en su dirección, una persona se les acercó a toda velocidad, entregándole a cada uno una mascarilla de cuero, que cubría los ojos, nariz y boca—. ¡Pónganse esto!, ¡rápido!

La voz de esa persona sonaba algo difusa, debido a que ella misma usaba una mascarilla igual a la que les había entregado, y sólo dejaba visible de su rostro unos grandes ojos verdes, que miraban con intensidad a través del cristal delgado de ella. Era una mujer, de figura atlética; por encima de la mascarilla, sobresalía una larga cabellera castaña oscura, recogida en una media cola de caballo. Uno de sus mechones que comenzaba del lado derecho de la base de su frente y caía hacia atrás, estaba pintado de un singular tono azul cielo.

Jude miró a su salvadora en un inicio con confusión. La misma figura pequeña que había pasado sobre sus cabezas surgió desde la neblina verdosa, aleteó sobre ellos y luego se posó justo en el hombro de la recién llegada. Era un hermoso halcón de plumaje plateado, y que usaba sobre su cabeza y pico una versión mucho más pequeña de la mascarilla que usaba la mujer castaña.

—¿Julieta? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Masculló Jude un tanto perdido—. ¿Tú causaste eso? Interrumpiste a tu capitán justo cuando estaba por dar su segundo discurso.

—¡Guarda silencio, mocoso bobo! —Lo reprendió el hombre anciano, mientras él y los otros se colocaban las mascarillas—. Ponte la tuya y muévete.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió Jude a regañadientes, y se colocó también la mascarilla, justo antes de que el gas verde llegara a ellos.

—Gracias, Shui —agradeció el hombre rubio, ya con su mascarilla puesta—. Pero tú debías de haberte quedado en cubierta dirigiendo a los hombres para que se encargaran del resto de la tripulación.

—¿Y perderme el dichoso botín por el que vinimos? —Replicó la mujer con tono molesto—. Ni de broma; reclamaré mi parte primero que nadie. Además, ya todos se rindieron allá arriba; sólo quedan estos mentecatos entre nosotros y el tesoro.

Los disparos para esos momentos ya habían parado, y sólo se escuchaban los tosidos y los quejidos de los marineros en el pasillo.

—Pues bien —señaló el hombre rubio, con su espalda pegada a la pared—. Sólo hay que desarmarlos, someterlos, y abrirnos paso hacia la puerta. Debemos ser cuidadoso y…

—¡A un lado, mariquitas!, ¡yo me encargo! —Espetó la chica castaña, y rápidamente hizo a todos contra la pared con suma facilidad para abrirse paso, y se dirigió corriendo hacia lo que quedaba del humo verdoso.

Los otros piratas sólo pudieron distinguir vagamente entre la neblina como la figura de aquella mujer se movía ágilmente entre los marineros caídos, y cómo estos soltaban alaridos de dolor y terror, mientras ella, en efecto, los desarmaba, sometía y limpiaba el terreno con gran apuro; y todo ella sola y sin dificultad.

—Creo que ya está despejado —señaló en voz baja uno de los piratas.

—Perfecto, justo como lo planee —añadió Jude con orgullo, y comenzó entonces a andar tranquilamente por el pasillo.

—Acaba de decir hace un momento que no estaba de acuerdo con que la contramaestre viniera —murmuró otro de los hombres, y los demás sencillamente se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron.

En su camino, Jude y sus acompañantes pasaron por encima de algunos de los marineros caídos, intentando no pisar a ninguno.

—Con su permiso, lo siento —exclamaba el hombre pelirrojo mientras avanzaban—. Lo siento, no se preocupen, no es venenoso; sólo les arderá los ojos un  par de horas.

Pasaron justo a un lado de Shui, mientras ésta le hacía una llave en el suelo a uno de los marineros que se resistía a soltar su arma; éste gemía de dolor, pero la mujer no le daba ninguna consideración, y de hecho le aplicaba incluso más fuerza. Siguieron adelante hacia la puerta, dejando que ella continuara con lo suyo en paz. Un poco más adelante, se encontraron frente a la gran puerta, de un tono un tanto oxidado, con una pesada manivela, y seguros de gran tamaño a los lados. Jude le dio unos pequeños golpecillos con sus nudillos, y el sonido retumbó en el eco con fuerza.

—Parece bastante resistente —señaló el Capitán Carmesí, entre admirado y preocupado.

—No existe nada lo _"bastante resistente"_ para mí —murmuró con cierto humor el hombre mayor que los acompañaba, y rápidamente se abrió paso entre ellos hasta colocarse justo frente a la puerta. Colocó en el suelo frente a él un maletín de piel que cargaba consigo y se agachó hacia él para rebuscar en su contenido. Sacó dos frascos con una sustancia azulada en su interior, unos guantes, dos largas mechas, un pedernal oscuro y un pedazo de hierro. Se colocó los guantes, abrió los frascos, y comenzó a esparcir la sustancia azul y viscosa por las bisagras de las puertas y en los seguros, al menos hasta donde alcanzaba. Luego, pegó las mechas a las sustancias, las extendió por el pasillo y las entrelazó en los últimos treinta centímetros, depositándolas con cuidado en el suelo—. Háganse a un lado y cúbranse los oídos. Y si pueden agarrarse de algo, háganlo ahora.

Todos reaccionaron abruptamente, retrocediendo y pegándose contra la pared. Todos menos Shui, que seguía sometiendo a los marineros en el suelo.

—¡Shui! —Le gritó el hombre rubio con fuerza—. ¡Oídos!, ¡ahora!

Al escuchar tal advertencia, la chica soltó al hombre que se doblegaba, pero de inmediato lo tomó de los brazos, lo alzó, y lo empujó violentamente contra la pared, haciendo que chocara de cara contra ésta, y luego terminara tirado en el suelo boca arriba, aparentemente inconsciente. Acto seguido, se pegó también contra la pared junto con los otros y se cubrió sus oídos.

El hombre mayor se agachó y golpeó el pedazo de hierro con el pedernal, provocando una chispa que encendió la mecha, y luego fue subiendo por ella hasta el gel azul en la puerta.

— — — —

La cubierta ya se encontraba relativamente tranquila desde hace un rato. Dicha tranquilidad, sin embargo, fue interrumpida momentáneamente cuando el sonido de una fuerte explosión se escuchó retumbar con fuerza por todos lados, y el barco se agitó como si hubiera sido golpeado por una fuerte ola. Los piratas que seguían vigilando, fueron sacudidos por esto; algunos se tambalearon, otros se lograron sostener de los mástiles o del barandal para no caer, un par de lleno sí terminó cayendo de sentón al suelo.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo esos tontos?! —Exclamó furioso uno de los piratas, sosteniéndose del barandal y mirando hacia abajo. Era un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello verdoso y corto, algo despeinado, con una tela de color rojo rodeando su frente y parte de su cabeza. Su rostro era adornado por un par de cicatrices, siendo la más notoria una en forma de una pequeña cruz en su mejilla derecha—. Sólo espero que no terminen hundiendo el barco antes de que nos vayamos…

— — — —

El pasillo se llenó de un denso humo. Unos segundo después de aquella explosión que los sacudió, le siguió el golpe pesado y estridente de la puerta de acero cayendo hacia adentro del cuarto que protegía y casi resquebrajando el suelo. La explosión había prácticamente derretido los extremos la puerta, que ahora se veían fundidos como si los hubieran sometido a un gran calor.

El humo hacía difícil ver, pero gracias a las mascarillas que todavía todos usaban lograron moverse con más facilidad.

—Bien hecho, Lloyd —agradeció el hombre rubio, mientras avanzaba primero con su revolver en mano.

—¿Bien hecho? —Exclamó Jude detrás de él, un tanto escéptico—. Queríamos que abrieras la puerta, no que volaras el barco.

—Y no lo hice, ¿o sí? —Se defendió el anciano con tono agresivo—. ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es medir la intensidad de este explosivo para que reaccione justo y como se necesita? Agradece que todos siguen en una pieza.

Todos entraron de uno a uno a la cabina secreta. Ésta era una bodega relativamente pequeña, sin ninguna ventana, y alumbrada únicamente por la luz que lograba entrar por la puerta ahora abierta. Se encontraba casi por completo vacía, a excepción de algo de gran tamaño que se ocultaba debajo de una amplia manta blanca, aunque ya en esos momentos era más gris y beige.

Jude se retiró rápidamente su mascarilla para poder ver mejor. Una amplia sonrisa de emoción se dibujó en sus labios, y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron, como si estuviera viendo el platillo más suculento del mundo, servido en una mesa justo para él. Se acercó a la manta y la retiró de un jalón, revelando lo que ocultaba debajo: cinco cajas de madera apiladas, tres abajo y dos arriba. Eran de tamaño mediano, el suficiente para que se ocupara dos personas, o quizás tres, para cargar cada una. Las cajas se veían normales, como cualquier otra que se encontraba en los demás compartimientos de carga, salvo por una cosa. Cada una en un costado de ellas, tenía pintado sobre la madera el escudo de Kalisma, el fondo azul con el león alado dorado. Pero además, tenía sobre el escudo una corona de cinco picos, y dos ramas de olivo envolvían el escudo a cada lado. Debajo, se leía una frase: _“Gloria Eterna en el Cielo y en la Tierra”_. No era sólo la bandera del reino, sino el escudo de armas directo de los Vons Kalisma, la familia real.

El capitán pirata comenzó a reír con gran fuerza de golpe, con una risa tan estridente que resonó con gran intensidad por todo el eco de ese cuarto.

—¡¿Qué les dije?! ¡Cinco cajas con el Emblema Real de los Vons Kalisma! ¿Saben lo que eso significa? ¡Pues yo se los diré! Son cinco cajas dirigidas directamente para el estúpido rey, su insípido hijo, o ve tú a saber para quién, ¡pero ahora son mías!, ¡MÍAS! —Alzó en ese momento sus manos y su rostro hacia el techo, como si mirara directo al cielo sobre él—. ¡Esos bobos creyeron que podrían esconderla de mi transportándolas en un barco de carga privado!, ¡pero no!, ¡no me engañaron! ¡No había forma que pudieran esconderlo del Gran Jude, el Carmesí! ¡Los descubrí y ahora su carga es mía!

Volvió entonces reír, incluso con más potencia que antes, haciendo su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás encorvando su espalda, todo en una pose y emoción demasiado… exagerada.

Sus acompañantes miraban toda esa escena desde cierta distancia y en silencio, como si esperaran deliberadamente que terminara antes de intervenir.

—Sí, sí, muy lindo; pero, ¿todo este problema sólo por cinco cajas? —masculló la chica castaña malhumorada, al tiempo que se retiraba violentamente su mascarilla y revelaba por completo su rostro. Su piel era morena, de facciones finas y delicadas a pesar de lo antes acontecido, pero con una mirada intensa y bastante agresiva—. ¿Qué es lo que contienen que las hace tan importantes?

Jude dejó de reír, pero su sonrisa no se redujo ni un poco. Caminó lo que restaba de distancia entre él y las cajas, y posó sus manos sobre una de ellas de manera delicada, casi como si temiera romperla.

—No tengo idea —respondió con sencillez, dejando a sus acompañantes boquiabiertos del asombro.

—¿No tiene idea? —Masculló uno de los piratas—. Pero si dijo que era algo mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que hayamos robado antes…

—¡¿Qué no lo ven, tontos?! —Jude se giró de inmediato hacia ellos, con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados—. Sea lo que sean, iban directamente para los Vons Kalisma, y eran tan importantes que se esforzaron por esconderlas, transportándolas en un barco donde creyeron que no las encontraríamos…

—¿Seguro que fue para eso? —Murmuró otro de los hombres, más para sí mismo.

—No sé qué tengan adentro —prosiguió el pelirrojo—, pero imagínense el coraje que les dará cuando se enteren de que no sólo no les llegará, ¡si no saber que lo tengo yo!

Volvió a reír con fuerza de nuevo, sin el menor pudor. Sus compañeros, al menos la mayoría, sólo pudieron suspirar resignados.

—No lo puedo creer —musitó Shui despacio, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar del coraje—. Más te vale que haya oro, diamantes, rubís, perlas o cualquier cosa mínimamente valiosa ahí. Si son puros papeles aburridos, te juro que te los voy a meter por…

—Ya, ya, relájate muñeca —exclamó Lloyd, agitando una mano delante de ella para distraerla—. Mejor ve a traer a un par de hombres más para que ayuden a llevarlas al barco.

—Muñeca tu decrépita madre, anciano. ¿Para esto me levanté tan temprano…?

Shui se giró entonces hacia la puerta con la intención de salir. Sin embargo, justo al hacer esto, se encontró de frente con el largo cañón de una pistola, que se posó a unos escasos centímetros de su frente y la hizo detenerse en seco.

El capitán del Santa Carmen se hallaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con sus ojos enrojecidos y llorosos, un par de marcas de golpes en el rostro, y su respiración entrecortada y cansada. Aun así, lograba sostener su revolver firmemente frente al rostro de la chica morena.

—Ustedes… no se… —Una fuerte tos interrumpió momentáneamente sus palabras—. ¡No se llevarán… nada…!

Este cambio repentino puso en alerta a todos. El hombre rubio rápidamente se giró con su arma en mano, apuntando al capitán, y el resto de los piratas igualmente se puso en guardia, listos para saltar al primer momento que lo vieran necesario.

—Vaya, sigue consciente —comentó Jude, algo sorprendido—. Eso es muy digno de un capitán, pero también debe de ser un buen perdedor, pues…

Antes de que Jude pudiera seguir hablando, Shui con un movimiento rápido de sus manos tomó la muñeca del capitán, y con la otra desvió el caño del arma hacia un lado, y con un giro le torció su muñeca y lo obligó a soltar el revólver; todo eso en una pequeña fracción de segundos.

—¡¿Qué clase de capitán señala de una forma tan grosera a una mujer con un arma?! —Gritó con fuerza, al parecer bastante ofendida. Lo tomó firmemente del brazo, lo alzó sobre su cuerpo y lo hizo azotar fuertemente de espaldas al suelo, haciéndolo rebotar sobre éste acompañado de un agudo quejido de dolor.

El capitán no se desmayó, pero no se movió en lo absoluto; al parecer había optado por mejor ya no volver a intentarlo por ese día.

—¡Oye! —Espetó Jude, casi tan ofendido como lo había estado ella—. ¡Es la segunda vez que me impides dar mi discurso!

—¡Al cuerno con tus discursos! —Le gritó la chica, más furiosa que antes—. ¡El próximo que me dirija la palabra será el siguiente! ¡¿Quién se atreve?!

Todos los hombres, incluido Jude, guardaron silencio y optaron por girarse sutilmente hacia otro lado. La chica morena se acomodó sus ropas, también un mechón de cabello que se había salido del lugar, y se dirigió con pasos rápidos y pesados hacia el pasillo. Al salir, el halcón plateado se posó de nuevo en su hombro y la acompañó todo el camino.

—Bien, todo salió justo como lo planeé —comentó Jude con sus manos en la cintura, y mirando conforme de nuevo a las cinco cajas—. Después de todo, siempre tengo un as bajo la manga para cualquier situación…

Nadie lo contradijo esa vez, al menos no con palabras.

— — — —

Los hombres lograron cargar en grupos de tres las cinco cajas de regreso al barco rojo de velas negras. Les tomó algo de tiempo, pero al final lograron subirlas a su cubierta sin mayor contratiempo. Aunque el capitán había dicho que sólo se llevarían esas cinco cajas, el resto de los hombres se tomó sus libertades mientras él se entretenía en las bodegas, tomando algunas cosas de los marineros, de los camarotes, y sobre todo de la cocina.

Cerca de una hora después de su llegada, todos los atacantes estaban de regreso en su barco, listos para retirarse lo antes posible, antes de que algún barco de la Guardia Naval se presentara, o algún otro barco de cualquier tipo en realidad. Retiraron los tablones que unían las dos cubiertas, alzaron las anclas, y el Primer Oficial Henry, apodado por el Capitán como Nathan, giró violentamente el timón para que el barco se encaminara hacia mar abierto y se alejara lo más pronto posible del Santa Carmen.

—¡Gracias por su hospitalidad! —Les gritaba con intensidad el capitán de largos cabellos rojos y risa estridente desde la cubierta de su barco, mientras agitaba su sombrero negro en el aire—. ¡Y no olviden decirle a su majestad que fue robado una vez más por el Gran Jude, el Carmesí!, ¡y por la temible tripulación de Fénix del Mar!

Concluyó su despedida una vez más con su muy sonora risa, una que muy seguramente muchos de los marineros de ese barco nunca olvidarían.

El capitán y el resto de los hombres que se encontraban abajo, se presentarían en cubierta unos quince minutos después, a tiempo para desatar a sus compañeros. Tras tratarse las heridas, hacer un recuento de los daños y las pérdidas, y comer ese desayuno que tenían pendiente, el barco siguió su camino, sin ningún contratiempo mayor. Llegaron a Vankary dos días después, como tenían pensado, pero con la vergüenza de tener que reportar en el puesto de la Guardia Naval el incidente, y pasar más de dos horas explicando lo sucedido lo mejor posible.

La noticia terminaría por difundirse rápidamente por todo el puerto, y luego más allá. Inevitablemente, terminaría a oídos de los Vons Kaisma, justo como Jude el Carmesí, el Último Gran Señor Pirata, quería que pasara.

Por su parte, una vez que la Guardia Naval los dejó irse, gran parte de la tripulación del Santa Carmen se dirigió a la taberna de la Señora Lucía, a comer panqueques con mucho jarabe.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 01**


	2. Capítulo 02. El Botín del Pillaje

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

**CAPÍTULO 02  
EL BOTÍN DEL PILLAJE**

El Fénix del Mar se encontraba alegre esa mañana tras un atraco bien realizado. Tomaron el barco, se llevaron lo que iban a buscar, y se fueron, sin rastro alguno de la Guardia Naval. Simple y sencillo; de hecho más simple y sencillo de lo que podrían esperar. Como fuera, una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura, escondidos entre la densa neblina, pudieron al fin relajarse y la tripulación entera se reunió en el comedor del barco para disfrutar de un merecido desayuno.

El comedor era un cuarto rectangular y alargado, que conectaba hacia la cocina del lado derecho. Tenía dos mesas alargadas paralelas entre sí para el uso de los tripulantes, y una más pequeña perpendicular a las otras dos y colocada casi al fondo del cuarto, reservada para el Capitán Jude, el Primer Oficial Henry y el señor Lloyd, aunque éste último casi no usaba dicha silla. En el muro detrás de esa mesa de honor, estaban colgadas dos banderas de tamaño considerable: la primera, la de fondo negro con la luna y las alas, igual a la que ondeaba en el mástil principal. La segunda, una bandera de fondo blanco con marco dorado, una rosa roja en el centro y una espada de hoja delgada colocada en vertical, como si atravesara la rosa. El diseño de ésta última era mucho más detallado y colorido que la otra.

Se oía mucho ruido y murmullos, pues los veinticuatro miembros de la tripulación se encontraban sentados, distribuidos en las tres mesas, bebiendo de sus tarros aunque fuera tan temprano, y comiendo alegremente conforme se les entregaban sus platos; charlaban entre ellos, algunos incluso cantaban, y otros más se burlaban de sus últimas víctimas con bastante jactancia.

Bien, en realidad eran veintitrés los que estaban sentados, pues la número veinticuatro de nombre Kristy, la más joven del sitio hasta el momento, era la encargada de ir y venir del comedor a la cocina lo más pronto que sus delgadas piernas le permitían, cargando tarros y platos de cerveza de cinco en cinco, o uno más si le era posible. La pequeña jovencita era ágil para abrirse paso entre la gente, y astuta para recordar exactamente cómo cada uno de ellos quería su platillo. Hacer eso, y muchas cosas más, era parte de su trabajo como Jefa de Cocina y Limpieza del Fénix del Mar, un puesto que sonaba mucho más glamuroso de lo que realmente era, pues era la única que se encargaba de ambas cosas en ese lugar.

—Aquí tienen —murmuraba con apuro mientras les entregaba a cada uno de los  faltantes de una mesa su respectivo platillo—. Con pimienta, y sin picante. Con picante y sin pimienta. Con mucha pimienta y mucho picante. Y con un poco de ambas para el señor Luchior…

—Gracias, Kristy —agradeció Luchior, el mismo hombre de cabello verde y cicatriz de cruz en la mejilla que había sido parte del ataque más temprano, cuando la chica colocó el platillo delante de él. No la volteó a ver, sólo al platillo, pues se encontraba en esos momentos un tanto distraído, hablando con otro grupo de hombres sobre lo que habían hecho, mientras balanceaba sutilmente un afilado cuchillos sobre la mesa, apoyado en la punta de su hoja—. Se veía que eran un grupo de novatos, casi todos. ¿No vieron cómo lloriquearon con el espectáculo que les dio el capitán?, qué patéticos. Deberían contratar a hombres de verdad para proteger sus barcos.

—Eso nos haría más difícil el robarlos —comentó uno de los otros.

—O quizás nosotros podríamos ofrecernos para protegerlos —comentó con ironía otro más—. Si nosotros somos los únicos que los robamos, podrían pagarnos para que no lo hiciéramos.

—Hey, cuidado con esas ideas millonarias, amigo mío —señaló Luchior con una sonrisa burlona, señalando con su cuchillo al hombre que había hablado—. Te puedes lastimar si tienes tantas seguidas…

Todo ese pequeño grupo de seis hombres rio discretamente.

Kristy los dejó atrás y siguió andando hasta la punta de la mesa izquierda, para entregar el último platillo.

—Aquí tiene, Doctora Melina —murmuró con la última pizca de entusiasmo que le quedaba, tras colocar con cuidado el plato en la mesa—. Hice panqueques para usted de la mezcla que hice para el capitán, porque sé que son sus favoritos. Pero ya se nos acabaron las fresas, lo siento.

—Oh, descuida querida —le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verde pasto, mirándola animosamente sobre su hombro. Desde su peinado bien arreglado, recogido en una corta cola de caballo, su rostro limpio, al igual que sus ropas pulcras, definitivamente era una persona que resaltaba bastante del resto de aquellos que estaban sentados con ella. Aun así, parecía bastante cómoda—. Pero deberías ya sentarte a comer tú, anda… —Se recorrió un poco hacia un lado, y tanteo el espacio libre en la banca con una mano, invitándola a sentarse.

—Ya voy, en un segundo…

Kristy tomó con ambas manos su delantal blanco, ya en esos momentos algo manchado de polvo y aceite por igual, y lo usó para limpiarse el sudor de su frente lo más posible.

—¡Kristy! —Gritó con ímpetu uno de los tripulantes, desde la otra mesa, al tiempo que alzaba su tarro al aire—. ¡Más cerveza por aquí, por favor!

—¡Ya voy!, ¡ya voy! —Exclamó la jovencita con rapidez, y de inmediato giró su atención hacia la mesa principal—. ¡Oficial Henry!, enserio me vendría bien algo de ayuda. La tripulación crece, y yo sigo trabajando sola en la cocina.

En su silla, el Primer Oficial Henry bebía con cuidado de su tarro, sin derramar ni una gota de su contenido sin necesidad; a su lado, Jude el Carmesí devoraba vorazmente los panqueques que Kristy le había preparado para saciar su antojo, tras habérselo sugerido a sus rehenes. Henry bajó de nuevo el tarro hacia la mesa, y casi de inmediato pasó su servilleta por sus labios para limpiarlos de cualquier rastro de cerveza que hubiera podido quedar en ellos. El hombre rubio y de hermosos ojos azules, en efecto también resaltaba un poco de sus demás compañeros.

—Sé que es difícil para ti trabajar sin ninguna ayuda, Kristy —señaló Henry con esa tranquilidad y seriedad tan propia de él—. Sin embargo, aunque la tripulación es un poco más grande ahora, seguimos siendo pocos para realizar todas las tareas que se necesitan para mantener a flote este gran barco. Por ello cada quién tiene sus obligaciones definidas, y si movemos a alguien de su sitio podría causar problemas en otras áreas.

—Con todo respeto, oficial —Intervino Melina, con tono conciliador—. Mi opinión profesional es que Kristy definitivamente necesita ayuda, urgente. Tanto trabajo puede llegar a generar mucho estrés, que después podría explotar de la forma menos pensada. Sería una desgracia para la tripulación entera si su única cocinera se enferma.

—Bueno, no estoy en posición de debatir con usted, doctora —respondió Henry con un tono ligeramente más animoso, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos frente a él y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa—. Podrías preguntarle a Shui si tiene a alguien disponible para echarte una mano…

—Para nada, ni lo sueñes enana —respondió la mujer de piel morena y complexión atlética, estando sentada en la mesa derecha, en la punta más próxima a la mesa principal. En ese momento justo se encontraba jugando vencidas con otro de los tripulantes, más grande y fornido que ella, pero aun así se las estaba arreglando para darle pelea, e incluso tomarle ventaja—. Los tengo a todos ocupados a toda hora; ninguno tiene tiempo para ponerse a jugar en la cocina contigo…

—¿A jugar? —Exclamó Kristy, entre ofendida y sorprendida por tal comentario de parte de la contramaestre.

—Además, no quieres a ninguno de estos idiotas ayudándote. Ensuciarían más… de lo que… ¡cocinarían! —En un último empuje final, aplicó todas las fuerzas de su brazo, haciendo que el del otro se torciera y chocara contra la mesa fuertemente—. ¡En tu cara, imbécil! —Se paró orgullosa en su banco, mirando a su retador, ahora derrotado, con burla y celebración—. ¡Sigue con esas manos de niña y definitivamente te mandaré a lavar platos a la cocina de la enana!

Kristy miró con disimulada molestia la espalda de la contramaestre, que no parecía darse cuenta de lo grosera que estaba siendo con ella con esos comentarios, o quizás no le importaba.

—No le hagas caso, Kristy —comentó Henry con un tono suave—. Te prometo que el siguiente en entrar al grupo será tu ayudante, sin excepciones.

—¡¿De verdad, oficial?! —Exclamó la jovencita, evidentemente muy emocionada por la noticia—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—No festejes tan rápido, Kristy —escuchó que Luchior murmuraba con ironía desde su lugar—. El próximo en entrar podría ser un sujeto feo, tonto, tan grande que no cupiera en tu cocina, y tan torpe que rompería todos los platos queriendo lavarlos.

—Eso si es que entra alguien pronto —señaló otro de los que acompañaban al hombre de cabellos verdes—. No es como si hubiera una fila de gente interesada esperando a que se le deje subir a este barco viejo y olvidado por Dios.

Los seis volvieron a reír al unísono.

Kristy no rio, sólo suspiró entre cansada y resignada. Pensaba para sí misma que no le importaría que el nuevo integrante fuera justo como Luchior lo describía, siempre y cuando en efecto le echara una mano. Además, le entusiasmaba un poco la idea de ser la jefa de alguien más; al fin esa parte del nombre de su puesto tendría sentido.

Una vez que terminó sus panqueques y en su plato sólo quedaron escasos rastros de pan humedecido por el jarabe, el Capitán Jude estaba al fin listo para lo siguiente en la agenda de esa mañana. Pasó su servilleta por toda su cara, limpiando cualquier marca del delito que hubiera quedado en él, y entonces se paró abruptamente de su silla con su tarro en una mano y una ferviente sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Coman y beban, señores! —Declaró con ímpetu, colocando un pie sobre la mesa y adquiriendo una pose triunfante—, que hoy tuvimos una gran victoria. —Señaló entonces hacia las cinco cajas con el escudo de los Vons Kalisma, que habían sido colocadas ahí mismo en el comedor para que todos pudieran apreciarlas mientras comían—. Y, por supuesto, ¡esta victoria se la dedicamos por completo a nuestra armada nación de Florexian!

Jude se giró por completo hacia las banderas a sus espaldas, pero más específicamente a la de la rosa y la espada. Una gran adoración se reflejó en sus ojos dorados, mientras admiraba aquel estandarte. Sin embargo, mientras él miraba en esa dirección, casi todos los otros presentes en el comedor soltaron un silencioso murmullo de cansancio.

—Ya empezó otra vez —murmuró con un poco de fastidio Roman, un hombre bajo y de complexión robusta, de brazos y piernas anchas, y piel morena, que estaba sentado en el grupo de Luchior.

Jude prosiguió, aparentemente ignorante de la reacción de su público.

—Y principalmente, se la dedicamos a nuestra única reina, a la inigualable y hermosa Estelyse IV —proclamó con entusiasmo, alzando su mirada al techo; de nuevo, como si mirara el mismísimo cielo directamente—. Nuestra hazaña llegará pronto a los oídos de nuestra reina, sin duda alguna. Sus dulces y delicados labios sonreirán de felicidad al escuchar lo que hemos logrado este día, y su corazón se llenará de gozo por este increíble triunfo contra el malvado y perverso Imperio de Kalisma. Se escribirán canciones sobre esto, y los trovadores de Florexian contarán la historia sobre cómo los valientes Corsarios de su nación, ¡dieron un golpe contundente contra los tiranos, dando un paso más hacia su absoluta ruina! ¡Repitan conmigo! —Alzó entonces su tarro hasta lo más alto—. ¡Viva Florexian! ¡Viva su Majestad, Estelyse IV! ¡Viva el Fénix del Mar!

—Viva… —repitieron los demás hombres, ni remotamente cercanos a su entusiasmo, y más como un mero requisito.

—¿De dónde sacará todas esas cosas? —Volvió a preguntar Roman, mientras se acababa su comida sin mucho interés.

—No lo sé, supongo que las ensaya cada noche —le respondió Arturo encogiéndose de hombros; era otro más de su grupo, algo joven, alto y de cabello café largo y suelto hasta los hombros, y de nariz puntiaguda.

—Siempre me asusta un poco cuando el capitán se pone a desvariar así —murmuró Kristy despacio, estando ya sentada a lado de la doctora Melina y comenzando a comer poco a poco.

—Descuida, es inofensivo —Le respondió la doctora con tono bromista—. Yo misma lo analicé. Aunque claro, no soy una alienista profesional, así que quizás me equivoque.

Jude siguió hablando más para sí mismo, pues los demás apenas y le hacían caso. Aunque quisieran, no era tan fácil para ellos emocionarse por una nación y una reina… que no existían; al menos, nadie además de él las conocía o hablaba de ellas. Insistía desde el día uno en que eran corsarios de ese supuesto reino, y aunque a cada nuevo tripulante le era complicado al inicio entender eso, con el tiempo se iban acoplando en cuanto entendían una verdad bastante evidente sobre su capitán: estaba loco, pero era inofensivo como bien explicaba la doctora Melina.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Jude aún continuaba, y si lo dejaban era posible que se siguiera toda la mañana.

Luchior tosió con fuerza abruptamente, de manera falsa, para poder llamar la atención.

—Muy bonito discurso, capitán —dijo con disimulada ansiedad—. Pero creo que todos tenemos curiosidad de saber exactamente lo que ganamos con ésta _“gran”_ victoria. —Señaló entonces con su pulgar hacia las misteriosas cajas.

—Concuerdo con Luchior, capitán —señaló el oficial Henry, levantándose de su silla—. Creo que es momento de que todos veamos nuestro nuevo botín. ¿No le parece?

—Si no son joyas, no me interesa —murmuró Shui con molestia, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su rostro contra sus manos—. Y recuerda mi advertencia, rojo; si son sólo papeles aburridos para el rey, lo pagarás…

—Bien, bien —Murmuró Jude, alzando sus manos para calmar a todos—. El señor Romeo y el Oficial Nathan tienen razón…

—Sigo sin entender de dónde me ve cara de _“Romeo”_ —murmuró Luchior despacio a sus acompañantes mientras el capitán hablaba.

—Es hora de ver con nuestros propios ojos lo que le hemos arrebatado a los Vons Kalisma bajo sus narices. Bobby, se buen chico y abre la primera de ellas para que todos puedan verla.

El hombre al que el capitán nombró como Bobby, se llamaba en realidad Connor. Era alto, muy alto; fácilmente el más alto de todo ese grupo. Era muy fornido, sobre todo de sus brazos y pecho. Tenía la piel oscura y la cabeza rapada. Al pararse, sobresalió considerablemente entre el bosque de cabezas sentadas. Avanzó en silencio hacia una de las cajas, y tomó la palanca de acero que habían colocado a un costado de ellas para ese momento. Jude, Henry, y algunos de los tripulantes se habían reunido detrás de él y entorno a la caja para poder ver. El hombre grande tomó la palanca y aplicó justo la fuerza suficiente para que la tapa superior se desprendiera, y cayera hacia atrás.

Todos, o al menos los más cercanos, se inclinaron sobre la caja para ver.

—¡Retrocedan, bobos! —Les ordenó Jude, haciéndolos hacia atrás con sus brazos y manos—. Como capitán, tengo derecho a ver primero. Recuerden que estas cajas iban dirigidas directamente al palacio Real de Korina, de seguro para el mismísimo Rey Leonardo. ¡Veamos que tenía escondido ese viejo malnacido!

Jude se inclinó sobre la caja y echó un vistazo a su contenido. Estuvo analizándolo por un rato, pues en realidad parecían ser varias cosas, pero algunas no las identificó de inmediato. Metió su mano y tomó lo primero que alcanzó, que le pareció algún tipo de tela o seda. Se sentía suave, y definitivamente fina. La jaló y la sacó de la caja, pero sólo hasta que lo tomó con ambas manos y lo extendió delante de él, pudo ver con mayor claridad de qué se trataba.

—¿Es un vestido? —masculló confundido. Era, en efecto, un elegante vestido de estilo Xinguense color morado, largo, de cuello alto, sin mangas y adornos plateados en él.

En ese momento, Melina, Kristy y Shui, que hasta ese momento no habían tenido mucho interés en las dichosas cajas, parecieron de pronto sobresaltarse al oír eso.

—¡¿Vestido?! —Exclamó Shui con fuerza, parándose rápidamente, para luego avanzar con apuro hacia el tumulto de gente—. ¡A un lado!, ¡déjenme pasar, caras de monos! ¡A un lado!

Con quizás más violencia de la necesaria, la contramaestre se abrió paso hasta las cajas; Kristy y Melina aprovecharon el camino que ella abría para acercarse también. Al llegar a su destino, Shui incluso empujó a Jude a un lado para que no estorbara, y le arrebató el vestido que sostenía, admirándolo de arriba a abajo con expresión seria.

—Bien… si ninguno de ustedes afeminados lo quiere, yo me lo quedo —declaró con orgullo, y sostuvo entonces el vestido contra su cuerpo.

—¿Y para qué lo quieres tú, Julieta? —Cuestionó Jude, entre confundido, pero también molesto por el empujón—. Tú ni siquiera usas vestidos.

—Porque nunca tengo una ocasión decente de usar uno, idiota —le respondió Shui secamente—. Además, míralo, es precioso; ya era hora de tener algo bonito en este sitio.

—Oye, tú dijiste que si no eran joyas no te importaba lo que tuvieran las cajas —señaló uno de los tripulantes como acusación.

—¡Cambié de opinión! —Espetó ella con fuerza, girándose llena de furia hacia ellos—. ¡¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?!

Todos los posibles involucrados se voltearon hacia otro lado y guardaron silencio.

—¡Hay muchos más! —Exclamó Kristy con alegría, revisando el demás contenido de la caja y sacando algunos de los vestidos que ahí se hallaban guardados. Todos eran de diferentes colores y estilos, aunque eran definitivamente Xinguenses.

—No despreciemos lo que Dios nos da —murmuró la doctora Melina, tomando un vestido de la caja y colocándoselo encima para ver qué tal le quedaba—. Si ya los robamos, hay que quedárnoslo.

—¡Hey!, ¡no se pasen de listas! —Señaló Shui, y rápidamente volvió a la caja, comenzando a reclamar más parte del botín—. ¡Éste es mío!, ¡y éste también! ¡Y éste!

—Oh querida, el rosa definitivamente no es tu color —le advirtió Melina, mientras giraba en círculos, abrazada de un vestido amarillo con verde.

—¿Las mujeres nobles de Xing usan este tipo de atuendos, navegante? —Preguntó Kristy curiosa, girándose hacia uno de los pocos que quedaban sentados en las mesas.

Desde atrás de la portada roja y gastada de un libro, se asomaron entonces un par de lentes redondos y grandes, frente a un par de ojos oscuros y un tanto sobresaltados por su repentina mención.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo dicen? —Murmuró un tanto distraído, pues en realidad se había mantenido un poco al margen de la plática. Al echar un vistazo mejor a lo que ocurría, optó por cerrar su libro y acercárseles. Era un hombre de estatura mediana, delgado, de cabello totalmente negro, largo hasta su cintura, sujeto con una cola. Su rostro era pálido, y sus ojos algo rasgados. Miró con algo de timidez los atuendos que las chicas sostenían y pegaban a sus cuerpos; sobre todo la contramaestre, que hacía que las telas coloridas se entornaran por completo a su voluptuosa figura, provocando que un notorio sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas, por lo que optó por rápidamente virarse hacia otro lado disimular—. S… sí… me parece que sí es del estilo que está de moda últimamente en mi país. Parecen además telas muy finas…

—¿Oyeron eso? —exclamó Melina, entusiasmada—. Son telas finas, Katori lo confirma.

—Yo podría habértelo dicho con tan sólo verlas —Contestó Shui de mala gana, pero aún con casi toda su concentración puesta en las prendas.

Mientras las tres mujeres de la tripulación se entretenían con los vestidos, el resto de los presentes las miraban un poco perdidos en su plática.

—¿Por qué una caja llena sólo de vestidos? —Masculló Jude, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Serán para la hija del Rey?

—¿La princesa Stephani? —Respondió Henry, dudoso—. Creo que tiene como ocho años.

—Abramos las otras cajas para ver si tienen algo más interesante —propuso Luchior, y de inmediato él y los otros se pusieron a la tarea de inspeccionar las otras cuatro cajas.

Connor usó la palanca para abrir otra más. Luchior y algunos de sus compañeros se asomaron a su interior, y lo que vieron los alegró significativamente más que los vestidos.

—Esto está mucho mejor —señaló entusiasmado, sacando de la caja una botella redonda de vidrio, con un líquido opaco en su interior; claramente se trataba de una botella de licor, y en la caja había varias más de diferentes tamaños y tipos. Retiró con un cuchillo el corcho que la cubría y aspiró profundamente el penetrante olor de su contenido—. Y creo que es fino. ¿De la colección privada del rey, quizás?

Los hombres se apresuraron a husmear el resto de las botellas.

—Miren, yo ni siquiera había nacido este año —señaló uno de ellos, revisando la etiqueta a un costado de una de las botellas.

—¡Dame eso! —Le arrebató Lloyd rápidamente la botella que sostenía de un manotazo, y entonces la sostuvo frente a su rostro para inspeccionar la etiqueta y el líquido que tenía dentro con más detenimiento—. ¡Uff!, sus lenguas incultas no merecen probar algo como esto. ¡Ahora sí nos sacamos la lotería!, ¡hasta que robamos algo que vale la pena!

Rápidamente el hombre mayor comenzó a tomar botellas de las cajas, peleándose un poco con los demás que hacían lo mismo.

Mientras hacían eso, Connor se permitió abrir las otras tres. La tercera tenía varios objetos: más botellas, aunque éstas no parecían de licor, algunas plantas, frascos con geles, peinetas y maquillaje. La cuarta tenía varios libros, papeles y pergaminos. La quinta también tenía ropa, aunque no precisamente vestidos, sino de varios tipos: pantalones para montar, sombreros de fiesta, guantes, gargantillas, listones, e incluso algo de ropa interior de encaje y medias; todas para una mujer adulta, sin duda. A diferencia de los vestidos, estos sí tenían una apariencia más similar a la moda de Kalisma, o incluso a la más atrevida y liberal de Françoise.

—Parece mercancía variada para vender —comentó Henry, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero dudo mucho que lo sea, si venían en cajas dirigidas a la Familia Real. Deben ser regalos, y para alguna señorita, sin duda; pero definitivamente no para la princesa. —Introdujo su mano en la tercera caja, y tomó una de las botellas redondas de cristal con un líquido rosado en su interior, que parecía un poco espeso cuando meció la botella hacia un lado y hacia el otro con cuidado.

—¿Regalos?, ¿regalos para qué? —Espetó Jude, casi ofendido, mientras inspeccionaba la caja llena de libros y papeles—. ¿Quién les da regalos a esos gordos egoístas? ¿No tienen ya demasiado?

—Por lo mismo no creo que les duela mucho la pérdida de éstos objetos —añadió Henry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siendo tan ricos, pueden conseguir más.

Jude revisó con curiosidad algunos de los libros. Eran bastante variados, desde algunas novelas hasta atlas y enciclopedias.

—Toma, Cort —exclamó con indiferencia, literalmente arrojando los libros hacia el navegante del barco, a excepción de las novelas que esas pensaba revisarlas después. El chico Xinguense atrapó a duras penas algunos de los libros en el aire, y otros más cayeron en el suelo, o incluso uno justo sobre su cabeza.

—Gracias, capitán —respondió Katori, no del todo sincero. Igual les echó un vistazo. Eran libros de ediciones recientes, aunque no muy extraños, y casi ninguno era Xinguense. Eso le resultó un poco curioso.

Jude se inclinó sobre la caja para alcanzar más de los papeles que ahí se encontraban. Tomó un manojo de ellos y los revisó un poco por encima. Parecían ser mapas de diferentes clases; algunos viejos, otros relativamente nuevos.

—¿Y este mapa de dónde demonios es, Cort? —Le cuestionó al navegante, extendiéndole un mapa de tamaño mediano, de papel café algo opaco, pero aparentemente bien conservado. Sobre éste, tenía trazada una costa, muy detallada y al parecer había sido hecho con pincel a mano. En el costado izquierdo, estaban colocados de manera vertical varios símbolos que en conjunto parecían formar oraciones, aunque se perdían en el borde inferior como si ahí faltara un pedazo más que hubiera sido arrancado.

Katori tomó el mapa entre sus dedos. Se acomodó sus anteojos, y miró el pedazo de pergamino de arriba hacia abajo, y de un lado a otro, admirando cada uno de sus trazos, e incluso las pequeñas manchas y marcas que el tiempo había dejado en él.

—No lo reconozco —concluyó tras no mucha deliberación. Lo más extraño era que no tenía nada marcado en él; ningún pueblo o punto específico, ninguna ruta o algo similar. Sólo estaba la forma de la costa, y esas letras a un costado—. Tampoco identifico el idioma.

—¿Ya se le olvidó leer Xinguense, navegante? —Murmuró Arturo con tono bromista, mirando sobre su hombro hacia el curioso mapa.

—No es Xinguense —murmuró Katori entre dientes—. Pero los trazos son hermosos, se ve que fueron hechos por una mano muy hábil. —Notó entonces que varios de los papeles que el capitán había estado inspeccionando, terminaban en el suelo, incluso los demás mapas. Casi sin pensarlo, se agachó rápidamente para recogerlos—. Si quiere puedo revisar con más cuidado estos papeles para ver si hay algo útil en ellos.

—Todos tuyos —le respondió sin darle mucha importancia, mientras seguía tirando papeles sobre su hombro al suelo—. Considéralos tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—Gracias… supongo… —murmuró el navegante, sonriendo de forma un tanto forzada.

—¿Qué es eso con exactitud, Nathan? —Inquirió el Capitán Carmesí, viendo la botella de líquido rosado que Henry seguía inspeccionando.

—La etiqueta dice que es Aceite de Madrola —respondió el Primer Oficial, aún algo pensativo—. No tengo idea para qué pueda servir.

—¿Aceite de Madrola? —Murmuró la doctora Melina, un poco distante de su plática pues seguía revisando los vestidos—. La Madrola es una planta originaria de Xing, aunque allá creo que la llaman Mao-Ling. Tiene diferentes usos medicinales para combatir los dolores y el estrés. —Miró entonces sobre su hombro hacia la botella—. Pero en esa presentación en particular, me parece que se usa como un potente afrodisiaco.

Esa explicación pareció atraer la atención de muchos, y crear un fuerte sonrojo en los rostros de Kristy y Katori.

—¿Afrodisiaco? —Espetó Roman, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Osea que esa cosa se usa para coger? —Añadió Luchior, entre confundido y curioso.

—Dicho de forma simple, sí —Respondió Melina con tranquilidad. Dejó sus vestidos sobre la mesa del comedor y se acercó a Henry para tomar la botella entre sus manos e inspeccionarla—. Se usa de dos formas: puedes untarlo en el área genital, y eso aumentará la estimulación; funciona para ambos sexos. O también los hombres lo pueden beber en pequeñas cantidades, y eso en teoría les dará más energía y fuego.

—Oh, cielos… —susurró Kristy, totalmente roja y apenada por lo detallada explicación, aunque también un poco fascinada.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esos ricachones realmente necesitan algo como eso para poder hacerlo? —Bufó Arturo, mientras se servía en un tarro un poco del licor que había logrado tomar de la caja—. De seguro estar sentados todo el día en sus pequeños tronos les atrofia la cabeza… ¡las dos!

Varios de sus compañeros rieron como respuesta a su chiste.

—Oh, no estoy tan segura —Murmuró Melina, al parecer bastante interesada en el aceite, y también en el resto del contenido de esa caja—. Creo que de vez en cuando, un poco de ayuda no viene a mal. —Algo más en la caja llamó su atención—. Esto sí es interesante…

La doctora le regresó la botella a Henry, y extendió entonces su mano hacia adentro, sacando un manojo de hierbas verdes. Las acercó a su rostro y respiró un poco sobre ellas para poder percibir su aroma, que era de hecho bastante penetrante.

—Si no me equivoco, esto es Hierba de los Cielos. Muy rara, pero dicen que ayuda a incrementar las posibilidades de quedar embarazada. La mujer la prepara en una infusión, y lo bebe una media hora antes del acto sexual. La gente dice que eso garantiza que su vientre se vuelva fértil y se embarace al primer intento.  Aunque, como doctora, me cuesta un poco creer que realmente sea tan fiable.

—¿Afrodisiacos y hierbas para embarazarse? —Comentó Jude, bastante incrédulo. Tomó la botella de aceite de las manos de Henry, la inspeccionó unos momentos, y entonces comenzó a lanzarla al aire unos centímetros, sólo para volverla a atrapar con la misma mano; aparentemente no tenía temor alguno de que se le fuera a caer—. ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, Doctor Marco? No cuestiono sus conocimientos, pero… ¿qué clase de regalos son estos para el rey de Kalisma? ¿Acaso le están queriendo insinuar algo?

—Creo que son regalos de boda —señaló Katori de manera pensativa, haciendo que automáticamente todos se voltearan a verlo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se sintiera abruptamente algo nervioso por ello—. Es que… me parece que Aceite de Mao-Ling y Hierba de los Cielos son algunos regalos de boda habituales entre los aristócratas de Xing, con el fin de ayudar a la nueva pareja a concebir descendencia lo antes posible…

—¿Regalos de Boda? —Murmuró el capitán, dubitativo.

—Tal vez son regalos de compromiso para la prometida del príncipe de Kalisma —señaló Henry, colocando una mano en su barbilla—. Creo que escuché en el último puerto en el que estuvimos, que su boda con la Duquesa de Aguilez es el próximo otoño. Quizás estos son regalos de la burguesía de Xing para ella, o incluso de la propia Emperatriz Xinguense.

—¿Regalos para el príncipe… y su prometida? —Reflexionó despacio el Carmesí, mientras miraba con detenimiento todos esos objetos: las botellas, las ropas, los artículos de belleza, los libros y papeles. De pronto, una amplia, muy amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, enseñando sus dientes y sus afilados colmillos. Una de sus estridentes risas se hizo presente abruptamente, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran asustados—. ¡Justo como lo planeé!

—¿Qué supuestamente planeaste ahora? —Inquirió Lloyd con tono de regaño, pero Jude en realidad no le hizo caso.

—¡Estos objetos que iban destinados para el principito mimado, ahora son todos míos! —Rápidamente, le arrebató a Shui uno de los vestidos que tenía con ella, uno de color verde, y de un salto se subió a una de las mesas del comedor, alzando el vestido en el aire en señal de victoria—. ¡Ésta prenda es un símbolo de nuestra victoria contra la burguesía de Kalisma, que tanto ha desangrado a su propio pueblo! ¡Esperen a que ese bobo de Noah Vons Kalisma se entere de que todos estos tesoros que eran para su futura esposa, ahora están siendo usados por las vulgares mujeres de mi tripulación!

Las tres mujeres presentes en la habitación, se sobresaltaron gravemente sorprendidas, y por supuesto ofendidas.

—¿Vulgares? —Susurró Kristy muy despacio, arrugando un poco el entrecejo con enojo.

—No estoy segura si me involucró o no en esa afirmación —masculló Melina, volteándose hacia un lado—. En vista de que soy _“Marco”_ … No sé cómo sentirme al respecto…

Quien obviamente tomó más a mal su descuidado comentario, fue la contramaestre Shui, que no se contuvo ni un poco de demostrar su doble furia: la primera por sus palabras, y la segunda por arrebatarle su vestido de esa forma.

—¡¿Vulgar?! ¡¿A quién le dices vulgar, pelirrojo de mierda?! —Se aproximó rápidamente a la mesa, lo tomó con fuerza de la cola de su abrigo rojo, y de un fuerte tirón lo tumbó al suelo de espaldas. Y antes de que el pirata pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó de nuevo en el suelo, lo giró para que estuviera boca abajo, lo agarró firmemente de su brazo, y le aplicó una fuerte llave contra su espalda. Mientras sujetaba su muñeca con su mano izquierda, rodeó con su brazo derecho el cuello del pelirrojo y lo jaló hacia atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara de una forma muy dolorosa; todo esto ante los ojos inmutables del resto de la tripulación, que tenían poco o nada de intención de intervenir en tan penosa escena.

—¡Ah!, ¡¿qué crees que haces, Julieta?! —Gimió con dolor el pelirrojo, empezando a forcejear para intentar liberarse, pero ella lo tenía realmente bien sujeto—. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Argh!, ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a tu capitán?! ¡Te haré caminar sobre la plancha! —Logró entonces zafarse, y rápidamente fue él quien rodeó el cuello de ella con su brazo, aplicando fuerza para intentar someterla—. ¡Serás comida de tiburones!, ¡si es que alguno realmente te ve aunque sea remotamente apetitosa!

—¡Serás el capitán pero yo estoy cansada de tu insensatez! —Tomó el brazo con el que la sujetaba firmemente con sus manos, y entonces dobló su cuerpo y jaló el de Jude hacia el frente, haciendo que éste se levantara del suelo, pasara por completo sobre ella y cayera de espaldas al suelo, quedando bastante aturdido por el golpe—. ¡Corrección!, No, no es insensatez... ¡es idiotez! —Saltó entonces en el aire, y luego se dejó caer directo hacia él con su codo de por medio, haciendo que éste se clavara justo en la boca de su estómago. El cuerpo del capitán se dobló de dolor, y soltó un quejido totalmente mudo debido a la falta de aire.

Varios de los presentes soltaron un pequeño gemido de dolor al ver esto.

—Auh… —exclamó Katori de forma nerviosa.

—Como doctora, debo decir que este tipo de actos es demasiado —murmuró la Doctora Melina, intentando sonar lo más seria posible—. Pero, como posible _“mujer vulgar”_ aludida en su comentario, tengo que decir que él se lo buscó.

Jude se dobló sobre sí mismo mientras se agarraba su abdomen con ambas manos, y daba profundas y dolorosas inhalaciones, intentando jalar algo de aire de nuevo a su cuerpo. Shui, por su lado, se paró, se limpió sus manos, y luego las puso en su cintura con orgullo.

—¡Piensa bien a quién le dirás vulgar la próxima vez que quieras lucirte! ¡Imbécil!

Se giró hacia los demás, y se dispuso a volver a donde estaban las cajas. Sin embargo, apenas dio un par de pasos cuando el pie derecho de Jude rápidamente se estiró lo suficiente para ponerse en su camino, haciéndola tropezar de manera sorpresiva, y haciendo que cayera de narices al suelo de madera, creando un sonido pesado y estridente.

Una vez, todos soltaron un alarido de dolor.

—¡Ja…! —Exclamó el Capitán pelirrojo, seguido de algunas inhalaciones forzadas y un par de tosidos. Aun así, logró sentarse y señalarla con su dedo de forma burlona—. ¡En tu… cara…! ¡Yo le digo vulgar… a quien quiera! ¡¿Quién es el imbécil aho…?!

Los puños de Shui se apretaron con fuerza, y se pudo notar como todos sus músculos se tensaron. Lentamente se puso de pie; su respiración era agitada, y su rostro, con algunas marcas de golpe tras la caída, se llenó de una ira descomunal. En cuanto sus asesinos ojos verdes se posaron en Jude, éste fue incapaz de ocultar el profundo… terror que dicha imagen le causó.

—¡Te… voy… a MATAR! —Gritó con fuerza y rápidamente se le lanzó encima como animal contra su presa. Jude intentó hacerse hacia atrás en el suelo, más por reflejo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella lo alcanzó, lo tomó, y comenzó a hacerle todas las llaves que se sabía, a golpearlo, a patearlo, e incluso a morderlo; todo lo que se le ocurría. Ni siquiera lo pensaba en realidad, sólo dejaba que su ira guiara su cuerpo.

Al parecer estarían en eso un buen rato, así que el resto de la tripulación volvió al asunto de las cajas y a su contenido; luego de la vez número diez en la que la contramaestre le diera una paliza merecida al capitán, éstas comenzaban a volverse repetitivas.

—Bueno, después de todo no fue tan mal botín —señaló Lloyd, al tiempo que le pasaba su tarro a uno de los hombres para que también le sirviera algo del licor fino—. Pudo haber sido mejor, pero quizás podemos sacarle algo de dinero a esto. Quedémonos con el licor, y vendamos esos vestidos y maquillajes.

—¡No!, ¡los vestidos no! —exclamó Melina con fuerza, aferrándose a dos de los vestidos que había tomado—. Quizás nosotras dos no vayamos a asaltar barcos como la contramaestre, ¡pero hacemos bastante trabajo por todos ustedes y sin pedirles nada a cambio! ¡Merecemos una recompensa de vez en cuando!

—¡Sí! —Secundó Kristy, envalentonada por el apoyo de la doctora—. ¡Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podemos tener ropa bonita en este lugar!

—Oficial Henry, le advierto que si intenta quitarnos esto, no les curaré ni siquiera una astilla enterrada en el dedo —sentenció Melina tajantemente—. ¡He dicho!

Pese a su expresión tranquila y fría, el Primer Oficial de la nave pareció sentirse un poco acorralado por ambas chicas. Además, sabía muy bien que si Shui no estuviera en esos momentos presionando la cabeza de su capitán fuertemente entre sus puños mientras éste gritaba de dolor, se uniría a la protesta, y de una forma mucho más agresiva.

—Bien, supongo que podemos quedarnos con los vestidos y el resto de la ropa —concluyó Henry, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda y poniendo su espalda recta.

—¿Y el maquillaje y el resto de los productos de tocador? —Cuestionó la doctora con tono cortante.

—Sí… eso también.

Las sonrisas de alegría iluminaron el rostro de ambas chicas.

—Por eso lo queremos, Oficial —murmuró Melina contenta, seguida de un sutil guiño de su ojo derecho.

—Pues no podemos vender los libros y mapas —Señaló Luchior, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quién va a comprar eso?

—Creo que nadie, no creo que haya algo particularmente valioso —comentó Katori, echando una mirada rápida a los libros y pergaminos que traía en sus brazos.

—Eso nos deja con los afrodisíacos y la Hierba de los Cielos —señaló Henry—. Si este aceite de Madrola es tan efectivo como la doctora dice, quizás podríamos venderlo en algún prostíbulo. Al menos de que se los quieran quedar, pero dudo que alguien aquí le pueda sacar verdadero provecho.

—Oh, no lo sé —murmuró Lloyd con tono juguetón, mientras seguía bebiendo alegremente de su tarro—. Si me dejas en el primer prostíbulo que encuentres, te aseguro que me acabo toda una botella en una noche. —Remató su comentario con una sonora risa.

—¡Señor Lloyd! —Exclamó Melina con indignación—. Por favor, no hable así frente a la pequeña. —Colocó entonces sus manos sobre los oídos de Kristy, intentando hacer que no oyera más. Ésta, sin embargo, no pareció nada contenta con ese acto.

Lloyd se encogió de hombros, indiferente por su enojo.

—Pero definitivamente creo que preferiría el dinero. Así que será mejor que intentes venderlos, muchacho.

Henry asintió con su cabeza, mostrando que se encontraba de acuerdo con la propuesta.

—¿Qué opinas, Katori? —Murmuró curioso, girándose entonces hacia el chico de cabellos negros y largos—. ¿Crees que sería sensato probar suerte en algún puerto cercano? ¿O mejor se los llevamos a Tommy?

—No creo que sea el tipo de producto que Tommy nos recibiría —respondió el joven Xinguense—. Es bastante exótico para lo que él acostumbra comerciar.

—Concuerdo. Entonces, traza curso hacia el puerto más cercano, y en el que tengamos un buen sitio para ocultar el barco.

—Sí, oficial. Creo que ese sería el puerto de Torell.

—Pues Torell será.

Katori asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del comedor, cargando consigo lo más que podía de sus nuevos libros y mapas.

Henry se giró de nuevo hacia las cajas unos momentos, y colocó con cuidado una de sus manos sobre la orilla de una de ellas. Pensó un poco para sí mismo, mientras tenía las risas y voces de los otros, y lo gritos de Shui y Jude por igual un poco más alejados.

—Quizás al príncipe sí le moleste un poco la pérdida de estos objetos, después de todo…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 02**


	3. Capítulo 03. Mirando por la Ventana

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

### CAPÍTULO 03  
MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA

Al mismo tiempo que en el Fénix del Mar sus tripulantes disfrutaban de su desayuno, no muy lejos de ellos en el Puerto de Torell, una joven sirvienta terminaba de alistarse para comenzar su día de labores. Se había levantado temprano junto con las otras chicas con las que compartía el cuarto. La rutina de las mañanas para las sirvientas de la mansión del regente, era habitualmente la misma: despertar, hacer su cama, lavarse sus caras y cuerpos lo más rápido posible, colocarse su uniforme negro con delantal y cofia blanca, arreglarse su cabello en un peinado recogido en una cebolla y sus frentes descubiertas, y presentarse ante la Jefa de Servidumbre para que les asignara sus actividades del día. Esta joven sirvienta, sin embargo, tenía un paso adicional propio, entre despertarse y hacer su cama: abrir de par en par las dos puertillas blancas que cubrían la gran ventana del cuarto. La mansión del regente se encontraba en un terreno elevado, así que aunque su cuarto se ubicara en la planta baja de la casa, podía asomarse por ella y tener una buena vista del puerto; pero, sobre todo, una buena vista del mar azul, que esa mañana amanecía con un poco de neblina.

La ciudad de Torell no era precisamente muy grande, pero lo era lo suficiente para considerarse un puerto de mediana importancia. El ir y venir de los barcos mercantes se había convertido en el mayor impulsor de su economía, sobre todo en los últimos quince años, desde que el Rey había logrado exterminar o ahuyentar a todas las tripulaciones piratas que navegaban por sus aguas, y atacaban sus barcos. Desde entonces, el pueblo había ido creciendo, y su flujo de mercancías desde otras ciudades de mayor tamaño, o incluso otros reinos, se había incrementado también. Era bueno para el pueblo, para sus personas, y claro para su regente. Sin embargo, era de cierta forma indiferente para la joven sirvienta.

Mirar por la ventana cada mañana, aunque fuera por unos segundos, y admirar todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver por ella, sentir el aire salado en el rostro, percibir todos los sonidos de la gente, el viento y las olas… todo ello se había convertido en su manera de tomar algo de energías extras, justo antes de comenzar un día más. Incluso en un día como ese en el que la neblina se cernía desde las aguas, la vista seguía animándole de cierta forma. Si por ella fuera, se quedaría todo el día ahí sentada, mirando al horizonte y soñando. Vería cada barco llegar o partir, e intentaría adivinar de dónde procedía, qué tipo de personas viajaban en él, y qué tipo de cargamento traía de tierras lejanas.

Había naves recurrentes que aprendió a reconocer, y ya tenía en su mente creadas historias diferentes sobre ellas que continuaban con cada visita. Todo ello le resultaba preferible a permitir que su primer pensamiento al despertar, fuera el recordar el agobiante trabajo en el que se encontraba, y la asfixiante sensación que le causaba estar en esa casa.

Cuando ya tenía lo mínimo suficiente de la ventana, o alguna de sus compañeras la presionaba a apurarse, pasaba entonces a realizar todo lo que seguía en la lista de la rutina.

Ese día sería especialmente atareado. El gobernador de la provincia pasaría de visita en su camino a la Ciudad Capital de Korina, y se quedaría a pasar la noche ahí mismo. El regente y su esposa querían que todo estuviera impecable para recibirlo, y se le preparara además una cena digna de un banquete; y lo que los señores querían, se debía hacer sin objetar. Aunque claro, objetar era el fuerte de la señorita Day Barlton.

Luego de amarrarse su delantal por la cintura, se miró con sus ojos grandes y azules a sí misma en el único espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación. El vestido negro y largo hasta sus tobillos era ya algo viejo, y le quedaba justo; si subía aunque fuera medio kilo más de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, era probable que ya no le quedara tan cómodo. Pero realmente eso no le quitaba el sueño; lo odiaba por completo, y odiaba aún más tener que verse a sí misma usándolo.

Comenzó entonces a recogerse su largo cabello negro de mala gana, mientras farfullaba entre dientes, y no precisamente muy despacio.

—Estoy cansada de esto. Estoy cansada de esta casa, de este vestido, de este peinado… no estoy hecha para esto…

—¿No estás hecha para qué? —Le cuestionó otra de sus compañeras con desdén—. ¿Para trabajar, tener un techo, tres comidas, ropa y una cama? Pobre de ti.

—No me refiero a eso —murmuró Day, virándose a otro lado.

—Será mejor que cambies tu actitud. ¿Sabes a cuántas chicas sin un trabajo o un hogar les gustaría estar en tu lugar? No te creas que eres indispensable, princesita. La próxima vez que hagas enojar a McClay o a la señora con algún desplante de esos, te echarán de aquí directo a la calle, solamente con lo que traigas puesto; y eso si tienes suerte.

—Déjala en paz, Valeria —le respondió otra de las chicas—. Tiene derecho de sentirse como quiera.

—Que se sienta como quiera, pero que se lo guarde para ella —respondió Valeria con el mismo sentimiento, acomodándose su cofia sobre la cabeza.

Day terminó de acomodarse su cabello mientras oía todo lo que las dos decías. Su mirada dura llena de coraje estaba puesta en el espejo delante de ella; puesta en su propio rostro.

—Eso sería bueno —susurró de pronto, como si fuera algún pensamiento que se le escapó—. Que me echara de aquí, me refiero. O tal vez yo misma debería de renunciar y salir de aquí con mis propios pies.

Valeria soltó una risa sarcástica sin el menor miramiento.

—Llevas lanzando esa amenaza desde que murió tu madre —señaló de golpe, y esa sola mención hizo que algo se estrujara en el vientre de Day, haciendo que incluso su cuerpo se doblara un poco como si algo le doliera—. Y aquí sigues, como todas nosotras. ¿A dónde irías de todas formas? ¿De qué trabajarías? No eres especialmente buena para nada.

—El burdel de la señora Manta siempre busca nuevas chicas —añadió la cuarta de las chicas del cuarto, sin realmente tener mucho interés en su plática. De las cuatro, Day era más joven, al menos por cinco años.

—¡Cállense las dos! —Les gritó Anita, la segunda sirvienta, saliendo de nuevo a la defensa de la pelinegra. Ella era la mayor de ese grupo—. Day, ya deja de decir eso; si McClay te vuelve a escuchar siquiera insinuándolo, te tomará la palabra. Y además, el que pienses así es bastante desagradecido. Recuerda lo duro que trabajó tu madre en este sitio para asegurarte un lugar en el cuál poder vivir luego de su muerte. Este trabajo es lo único que te pudo dejar como legado.

Day se quedó callada unos segundos. Lentamente se giró hacia la ventana, de nuevo hacia el puerto, que se veía en esos momentos tan lejano, a pesar de estar sólo a unos pasos de distancia de la puerta principal.

—Estar encerrada en esta casa es lo que la mató —murmuró con sequedad, apretando con fuerza sus puños—. Yo no quiero terminar como ella; éste no puede ser lo único para mí… Hay algo allá afuera que me llama, ¡sólo que no sé qué es!

Las tres la miraron en silencio. No era la primera vez que hacía una afirmación tan extraña como esa, pero en esa ocasión sonaba especialmente enserio.

—Ya empezó con sus delirios —masculló Valeria con algo de fastidio—. ¿Quién te podría estar llamando, tonta? ¿Sigues soñando con que algún príncipe de tus estúpidas fantasías salga de alguno de los barcos que tanto espías por la venta y te lleve con él? Eres patética…

Day no respondió nada; siguió mirando fijamente por la ventana, dándoles la espalda.

—Oh, pequeña… —suspiró Anita con aflicción—. Ya eres una mujer adulta, Day. Soñar de esa forma cuando eres una niña no tiene nada de malo. Pero si sigues haciéndolo aún ahora, sólo te lastimarás.

Day siguió sin responder ni moverse. Las tres se encaminaron entonces hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos, que ya es tarde —murmuró Valeria mientras salía—. No pienso soportar otra ronda de gritos de McClay por tu culpa, Day.

Valeria y Anita salieron primero. Elena, la otra de ellas que se había mantenido casi todo el tiempo un poco apartada de la conversación, se detuvo unos momentos en la puerta y se giró hacia ella. Day seguía de pie frente a la ventana, como si se rehusara por completo a seguirlas; como si realmente creyera que tenía dicha opción.

—Si tanto te molesta tu situación, deberías aceptar las atenciones del joven amo —le dijo directamente y sin rodeos; esa sugerencia hizo que los puños de Day se apretaran un poco más, al igual que sus dientes. Elena al parecer no se dio cuenta de esta reacción, o quizás le dio igual—. En tu situación, la mejor opción que tienes es aspirar a ser la amante de un aristócrata; y si logras mantener su atención lo suficiente, incluso podrías ser la amante del próximo regente.

Sin más, Elena salió detrás de las otras. Day al final lo haría también; efectivamente, no era como si tuviera otra opción.

Las cuatro se presentaron ante la señora McClay, la jefa de servidumbre, para su asignación del día. Se les sumaron otros cuatro chicos, que igualmente trabajaban como sirvientes en la casa. Ellos ocho, junto con McClay, dos choferes y un jardinero, formaban todo el personal de la casa. Valeria y Anita fueron asignadas a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, mientras Day y Elena, y tres de los sirvientes varones, se encargarían del aseo. Day específicamente fue encargada en inicio de limpiar las ventanas; pequeña ironía.

Luego de comer rápidamente un pan y un vaso con leche, todos se dirigieron a cumplir sus tareas. Armada con un pesado balde de agua y jabón, además de una esponja y un trapo, la joven Barlton se dispuso a comenzar con las ventanas del pasillo que llevaba al comedor. Una a una, pasaba la esponja para enjabonar y limpiar el vidrio, y luego con su otra mano pasaba el trapo para limpiar el jabón y el agua. Remojar la esponja, enjabonar ventana, pasar el trapo… todo en ese orden, por cada una de las diez que había por ese largo corredor. Luego seguirían las cinco del comedor, luego las otras diez del otro corredor. Luego tendría que subir a la planta alta y encargarse de diez más del corredor lateral, más las que había en las habitaciones, que eran al menos dos en cada una. Y en todas haría lo mismo: remojar la esponja, enjabonar la ventana, pasar el trapo.

La visita del gobernador podría significar alguna clase de cambio de hábito; algo que cambiara su rutina, pero no era así. En esencia no importaba si había uno, dos o quince invitados en dicha casa; para ella, todo era lo mismo.

Había vivido ahí desde que tenía memoria. Su madre trabajó como sirvienta en ese mismo lugar, igualmente desde que Day tenía memoria. Ella misma desde niña había tenido que trabajar, aunque fuera en cosas pequeñas, con tal de ganarse el sustento, pero su madre de todas formas tenía que trabajar casi el doble que las otras para poder justificar su presencia ahí. Day pensaba que ese agotamiento diario fue lo que poco a poco la desgastó, o quizás sólo fue una de las tantas cosas que influyeron en ello.

Elizabeth Barlton era de carácter fuerte, pero amaba tanto la luz del sol que quiso darle a su hija un nombre que la hiciera sentir libre; quizás porque sabía que su destino inmediato era seguir sus pasos y trabajar en esa casa. Sin embargo, Day dudaba que eso fuera lo que ella espera que hiciera para siempre, pero inevitablemente tendría que pensar más en su supervivencia que en sus deseos. Murió en cama cuando Day tenía quince, dejándola totalmente sola en ese sitio. Nunca conoció a su padre, y Elizabeth nunca le habló de él; incluso, parecía un tema que la avergonzaba y enojaba cada vez que surgía. De niña ella no entendía dicha reacción, pero tiempo después a su muerte había comenzado a entender un poco el porqué.

Ya era más de media mañana, e iba en esos momentos comenzando con las ventanas del comedor. Los señores ya habían comido su desayuno y retirado a realizar sus propios arreglos para la llegada del gobernador. Sus compañeros igualmente habían recogido ya todos los platos, por lo que el cuarto se encontraba totalmente solo, a excepción de ella. Se encontraba ya algo cansada, y su mal humor de más temprano no había más que aumentado. Se concentraba en su trabajo, y por ello no percibió que alguien más había entrado al comedor en ese momento. Dicha persona se aproximó con paso ligero, intentando pasar desapercibido apropósito. Se colocó justo detrás de la sirvienta y sonrió divertido; Day abruptamente miró su reflejo por en el cristal.

La joven se sobresaltó asustada, se giró sobre sus pies y pegó su espalda contra la ventana, intentando crear la mayor distancia entre ambos.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté? —Le preguntó con un tono juguetón, el muchacho de cabellos castaños claros que estaba parado a una distancia demasiado corta de ella.

—Un poco, joven amo —murmuró Day con voz un poco temblorosa, sin apartarse ni un poco de la ventana. Su mano apretaba con fuerza la esponja sin darse cuenta, y la espuma se escurría entre sus dedos. La sonrisa del muchacho era quizás lo que más le incomodaba; demasiado cargada de absoluta indiferencia por lo que causaba en ella, o incluso se podría suponer que lo disfrutaba.

—No te estreses, Day. Sólo quería…

Sin el menor miramiento, el joven dio un paso más; Day sintió un respingo de miedo en el interior de su pecho. Extendió su mano hacia ella, y Day sencillamente se paralizó; en su mente pasaron mil y una ideas, pero ninguna fue capaz de tener la suficiente fuerza para exteriorizarse. Cuando la mano ya se encontraba demasiado cerca, inconscientemente apretó con fuerza sus ojos, como si esperara que ello lo hiciera desaparecer. La mano de aquel joven se dirigió a su cabeza, y directo a su cofia, moviéndola ligeramente hacia un lado para enderezarla.

—Estaba fuera del lugar —se explicó con simpleza—. Deberías ser más responsable con tu uniforme.

—Sí, gracias, joven amo —le respondió la pelinegra con rapidez, y de inmediato se agachó, tomó el balde con agua y jabón, y se disponía a sacarle la vuelta sin la menor espera—. Debo seguir trabajando…

Apenas y logró dar dos o tres pasos, antes de sentir que aquel chico la tomaba de golpe de su brazo derecho, deteniéndola abruptamente. Ese jalón hizo que la agarradera del balde se deslizara de sus dedos mojados y enjabonados, y el balde entero se desplomara al piso, regando su contenido por éste.

—Espera un poco —sintió como él le susurraba despacio, no muy lejos de su oído; Day sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, y una sensación de asco en el estómago—. Tengo el presentimiento de que me has estado evitando desde que llegué aquí… ¿acaso estoy mal?

Ella no respondió; sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía poder hablar.

—No tendrías por qué ponerte así. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos. —Mientras hablaba, su mano tuvo el atrevimiento de moverse lentamente por su brazo, subiendo en dirección a su hombro—. Una chica como tú debería de sentirse honrada de que alguien como yo quiera tu amistad, ¿no lo crees?

 _“Honrada”_ no era ni cerca la palabra que Day tenía en su mente, así como sabía que _“amistad”_ no era la que él tenía en la suya. Sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que pensó que se terminaría encajando las uñas en las palmas. Tenía enormes deseos de girarse hacia él y clavarle su puño en la nariz… pero sabía muy bien las consecuencias que se le vendrían encima de hacer algo como eso. Ser despedida o echada a la calle sería el menor de los problemas: podrían incluso meterla a prisión, por el sólo atrevimiento de levantarle la mano al hijo de un aristócrata como él. Era un jovencito irrespetuoso de diecinueve años. Acababa de volver a casa hace unos meses atrás, luego de cinco años estudiando en Korina. Uno esperaría que hubiera vuelto como todo un caballero, educado y un hombre bien; pero más bien se había vuelto un pedante, engreído, y encima de todo había comenzado a molestarla de esa formas, y aún peores, desde su primer día. Ni siquiera sabía por qué; quizás porque era la más joven de las muchachas que ahí trabajan, aunque fuera tres años mayor que él. Pero definitivamente no era por qué ella le hubiera dado alguna señal que indicara que podía tomarse tales libertades, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Y todavía Elena se atrevía a decirle que debía aceptar sus _“atenciones”_ ; la sola idea le revolvía el estómago. Su sola llegada había vuelto insoportable su vida en esa casa, que ya de por sí era insufrible desde la muerte de su madre. Había logrado mantenerlo al margen lo más posible en ese tiempo, pero presentía que tarde o temprano podría atreverse a más, aunque ella intentara oponérsele.

¿Acaso su madre también pasó por algo así? ¿Acaso estaba sufriendo lo mismo que ella había sufrido? No dejaba de preguntarse eso desde que todo empezó.

—Day —escuchó de golpe que pronunciaba la imponente voz de la señora McClay desde la puerta del comedor. El joven amo, por mero reflejo, apartó su mano de ella y Day aprovechó este momento para alejarse de él con rapidez. Sus pies terminaron, sin embargo, tropezando con la cubeta vacía, y luego resbalándose con el agua enjabonada en el suelo.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó la pelinegra entre asustada y sorprendida, antes de caer de sentón en el charco de agua, soltando un gemido de dolor por el golpe.

Day se lamentaba en silencio en el suelo. Los tacones de la señora McClay resonaron en el piso mientras se acercaba a ella. Era una mujer ya algo mayor, muy alta y delgada, de caderas amplias y piernas largas. Tenía su cabello castaño, ya con varias áreas emblanquecidas, recogido en una cebolla como la de las demás. Usaba además unos lentes grandes y gruesos que adornaban su rostro afilado y severo. La miró de pie delante de ella con dureza, y también algo de desdén.

—Levántate, ¿qué crees que haces? —Le cuestionó con tono de regaño, indicándole con su mano que se alzara; Day obedeció, agarrándose del marco de la ventana para no caer—. ¿Ya terminaste con las ventanas?

—No, señora —le respondió la sirvienta, cabizbaja—. Pero ya no tengo con qué limpiar…

Miró con una sonrisita nerviosa hacia el suelo enjabonado. McClay suspiró con molestia, y acercó una mano a su frente como una señal, quizás un poco exagerada, de decepción.

—Eres el colmo, niña; no sé qué haré contigo. Mejor deja eso y ve a la cocina. Toma una canasta, y luego ve al mercado. Trae los ingredientes para la cena, ¡rápido!

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! —Respondió Day sin la menor vacilación, más que feliz de irse de esa casa, y especialmente de ese comedor, aunque fuera por una hora. Pisó con cuidado el charco de puntillas, y luego se aproximó con rapidez a la puerta, sosteniendo su vestido con ambas manos para no tropezarse.

—¡Y no tardes mucho! —Le gritó McClay con ímpetu mientras se iba—. ¡Todos deben estar presentes cuando llegue el gobernador para recibirlo! ¡Y no olvides nada!

—¡Sí! —Respondió Day por mero instinto, pues aunque había oído la instrucción no se había detenido mucho a intentar comprenderla.

Mientras salía, le pareció percibir que McClay se giraba hacia el joven amo, le decía algo, y luego le ofrecía una reverencia, que él aceptó sin mucho interés. Day se preguntó si acaso McClay había percibido la situación en la que se encontraba, y deliberadamente la había enviado al mercado para sacarla de ella. No sonaba a algo que esperaría de ella; después de todo, no era la clase de mujer que se portaba particularmente amable con cualquiera de ellas. Pero aunque no fuera así, le estaba agradecida. Más que nunca necesitaba salir de ese sitio, respirar aire fresco, y olvidarse por unos momentos de todo lo que tanto le agobiaba de ese aquél lugar. Por una hora, ser solo una chica haciendo compras en el mercado, y estar un poco más cerca del mar.

— — — —

Para el momento en el que Day Barlton salió de la mansión con la canasta de los víveres en una mano, cuatro hombres recién llegados al puerto se encontraban en el Burdel de la señora Manta, el mismo que Elena le había sugerido como alternativa a su trabajo actual; ¿quizás de broma?, ¿quizás enserio? Como fuera, estos cuatro hombres no se encontraban en ese sitio para lo que normalmente los viajeros como ellos iban. Su propósito era uno más frívolo: negocios. En específico, habían ido a ese sitio con el deseo de venderle algo a la dueña de ese sitio, la señora Manta en persona. ¿Su producto?, seis botellas de un aceite rosado extranjero, que estaban seguros sería de gran ayuda en sus tareas diarias. Los cuatro fueron bastante insistentes con la dueña, pero ésta se mostró bastante dudosa, aunque no del todo desinteresada. Al final, la mujer les hizo una oferta, y se mostró bastante firme en ella y renuente a moverle ni un solo penique de más. Lamentablemente, dicha oferta no fue del agrado de uno de los cuatro, y no dejó mucho espacio para más negociación. Tras algunos gritos fuera de tono, y algunas advertencias sobre quién era este individuo, que sus compañeros se encargaron de que quedaran inconclusas, la señora Manta les pidió amablemente que se retiraran, acompañados por dos hombres grandes, altos y de brazos anchos, que con mucho gusto los acompañaron a la salida.

—¡¿Pueden creerlo?! —Exclamaba molesto Jude el Carmesí mientras comenzaba a alejarse disgustado del burdel, pisando el empedrado con bastante fuerza y ruido. Su apariencia había cambiado un poco para esa expedición rápida; su usual sombrero de capitán había cambiado por uno alargado color café, que creaba una gran sombra. Su abrigo rojo cambió por uno mucho más modesto y algo viejo, también color café. Traía un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo, y su cabello sujeto en una larga cola. No era el mejor disfraz, pero era algo—. ¡Quería darnos veinte coronas por botella! ¡Pero vaya estafadora que resultó ser esa mujer! Si ya no puedes ni confiar en la decencia de la Madame de un Burdel, ¡no sé en qué puedes!

Detrás de él, con diferentes grados de sentimientos pero al unísono entre molestos y cansados, sus tres acompañantes lo seguían.

—Siendo justos, no sabemos realmente si es un precio injusto o no, capitán —señaló el navegante Katori con pesadez. Él usaba unos lentes mucho más grandes que los usuales, y que no dejaban ver en lo absoluto sus ojos, además de unos dientes falsos, una peluca color rubio, y ropas algo viejas y aún con polvo encima. Cargaba en sus brazos algunos papeles, pluma y tinta—. Es la primera vez que intentamos vender algo como esto, y además es algo bastante inusual en este reino…

—¡Por lo mismo debe de valer mucho más que eso! —Señaló abruptamente el pirata disfrazado, girándose hacia ellos con bastante firmeza—. Al menos sesenta o setenta coronas, ¿no?

Ninguno respondió nada. A la derecha de Katori, Connor sujetaba con facilidad una caja de madera que contenía dentro las seis botellas con el aceite de Madrola. Él traía una larga tela roja envuelta por toda su cabeza, cubriéndole todo a excepción de los ojos, y una túnica verde que a pesar de ser bastante grande, parecía quedarle algo estrecha. Del otro lado venía el primer oficial, con una barba rubia falsa, una bufanda y un turbante blanco a la cabeza. A pesar de su disfraz, algunas de las chicas del burdel le pusieron los ojos encima desde que llegaron, y mientras se retiraban algunas de ellas se permitieron despedirlo con algunos halagos y proposiciones. Éste, gentilmente se giró hacia ellas y las despidió con su mano, sin decir nada o hacer algo más allá de sonreír gentilmente lo mejor que su barba falsa le permitía. Las muchachas igualmente rieron sonrojadas al ver esto, y el primer oficial siguió su camino junto con sus demás compañeros sin mucho apuro.

—Sea como sea —comenzó a decir—, no podemos irlas cargando puerto por puerto, esperando encontrar un burdel que esté dispuesto a pagar ese precio que buscas, capitán.

—Esa es la diferencia entre ustedes y yo —murmuró con cierto orgullo el pelirrojo, mientras seguía avanzando delante de ellos—. Siempre pensando en pequeño. Es tan penoso que un capitán tenga que tomarse la molestia de venir él mismo a negociar para que no los terminen estafando.

—Creí que quería escapar de la ira de la contramaestre por un rato —susurró Connor despacio, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no lo escuchara.

—¡Silencio, Billy! —le respondió con dureza, girándose hacia él y apuntándolo con un dedo—. ¡No me contradigas!

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre grande apenado, volteándose hacia otro lado.

Henry llevó una mano a su cuello, tallándolo un poco con toda su palma. Había sido un día un poco cansado, considerando que tuvieron un atraco temprano; quizás no había sido tan buena idea intentar ir a vender esos productos justo ese día, en especial si su capitán estaba decidido a ponerse difícil con la negociación.

—Hipotéticamente hablando —comentó el primer oficial, virándose hacia Katori que andaba a su lado—, ¿cuánto por parte nos tocaría, si lo vendiéramos al precio que nos propuso madame Manta?

—Déjeme ver… —El navegante, que de cierta forma había tomado de manera natural también las tareas de contador y guardián del dinero del barco, se puso a hacer unas cuentas rápidas en su mente, y también a revisar alguno de los papeles que traía con él—. Seis botellas, a veinte coronas cada una, son ciento veinte coronas. Menos el veinticinco por ciento para las reservas, los víveres y suministros varios… nos quedarían como setenta coronas para repartir entre veinticuatro partes, más o menos.

—Diecinueve —corrigió Jude rápidamente—. Que Julieta y Loretta se den por bien servidas con los vestidos, y también Marco; no juzgo sus gustos. Y que el viejo se quede feliz con el licor, y tú con tus mapas nuevos, Cort.

—¿Eh? —Exclamó sorprendido el muchacho Xinguense—. Pero si yo no quería…

—Entonces son como tres coronas para cada uno —concluyó Henry, sin dejar que Katori pudiera exponer su queja—. Es casi nada, pero al menos es un comienzo. Si logramos vender las hierbas, y quizás alguno de los libros…

—¡Olvídate de eso, Nathan! ¡Qué tres coronas ni que nada! ¡Yo me encargaré de aumentar esas coronas por partes aquí mismo!

Sin dar explicación, tomó rápidamente dos de las botellas de aceite de la caja. Para esos momentos ya se encontraban prácticamente llegando al mercado del puerto, y sin la menor duda avanzó decidido hacia la multitud que ahí se encontraba. Sus tres acompañantes se quedaron casi petrificados al ver esto.

—Por Amaterasu, no lo haga… —susurró Katori, incapaz de subir la voz por la impresión que sentía.

—¿Quién dijo que sólo podemos vender esto a un burdel? —Masculló Jude con bastante confianza, y luego subió la voz abruptamente—. ¡Toda esta gente tiene sexo todos los días! ¡Cualquiera de ellos puede darle un buen uso a este aceite!

Su afirmación fue más como un grito, que irremediablemente hizo que varias de las personas presentes se viraran en su dirección, confundidas pero también algo alarmadas por lo que acababa de gritar en sí.

El rostro de Katori se tornó pálido de la impresión, y el de Henry no se quedaba muy atrás.

—Ju… quiero decir, socio —susurró el primer oficial despacio, parándose detrás de su capitán para susurrarle lo más despacio posible—. No creas que cuestionamos tus habilidades de vendedor… pero, ¿crees que sea buena idea llamar de esa forma la atención?

—Descuida, Nathan —le respondió el pelirrojo, totalmente despreocupado—. Ve y aprende de este genio.

De inmediato se apartó de ellos y se acercó más a la muchedumbre, con las botellas en mano y una amplia y grata sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sus tres acompañantes lo miraban, impotentes.

—¡Atentas señoras!, ¡señoritas! ¡Préstenme su atención, todas! ¿No están cansadas de que a sus hombres no se les pare y no les cumplan en la cama?

Tales palabras crearon algunos sobresaltos entre las personas, y algunos sonrojos también; entre ellos se encontraba el propio Katori. Una de las mujeres del público soltó un pequeño gritillo; su cara se había tornado totalmente roja, y rápidamente se alejó de ahí con la mirada baja.

—¡Qué tipo tan loco…! —Exclamó en susurros.

—¿Acaso dijo… _“no se le pare”_? —Susurró una más a su acompañante—. ¿Puede decir algo como eso en pleno mercado?

A Jude no parecían importarle mucho las reacciones que causaba, o quizás ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ellas.

—¡No sufran más, señoras mías! Porque el día de hoy les traemos en oferta especial y exclusiva para su hermoso pueblo, este glorioso milagro procedente desde las lejanas tierras de Xing. —Alzó entonces la botella hacia ellos para que todos pudieran contemplarla—. ¡Les hablo del milagroso Aceite de Malaria!

—Madrola… —intentó corregir Katori, disimuladamente desde atrás.

—¡Así es!, este aceite es el secreto mejor guardado del otro lado del Gran Océano, usado sólo por aristócratas, ¡e incluso por la misma realeza! Recomendado por el Príncipe Vons Kalisma en persona, y por su prometida. Y ahora lo tienen al alcance de sus manos. Con una sola… ¿gota?, ¿cucharada?, ¿vaso...? —Acercó la botella a su rostro, intentando revisar la etiqueta—. ¿Qué dijo Marco que se hacía con esto?  ¿Se bebe o se unta?

—Ambas —respondió Connor con voz calmada, y sin pensarlo mucho.

—¡Exacto! ¡Funciona de las dos formas! —Volvió a alzar de nuevo la botella hacia el público—. Con él, cualquier hombre puede aguantar toda la noche; su resistencia se multiplicará, ¡y su poder sexual se elevará como el águila!

Las palabras que decía, y sobre todo la soltura tan natural con la que lo hacía, visiblemente causaba una sensación de incomodidad entre las personas, que se miraban entre ellos y cuchicheaban con rostros avergonzados y enrojecidos.

—Esto está mal —murmuró Katori, casi aterrado—. Será mejor que lo tomemos y salgamos corriendo de aquí.

—Espera —le indicó Henry, alzando una mano delante de él para que detuviera cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando hacer—. Mira…

Katori no entendió en un inicio a qué se refería. Se dio cuenta entonces de que el Primer Oficial estaba viendo con mucha atención a la multitud. Él hizo lo mismo, y siguió sin darse cuenta de inmediato, pero luego lo vio. Entre toda esa incomodidad y vergüenza… algunos de los presentes se veían un tanto interesados en todo lo que Jude decía; de hecho, la multitud se había ido haciendo mayor conforme más seguía hablando.

—Tiene que ser una broma —soltó Katori, bastante escéptico.

—¿Y… cuánto cuesta? —preguntó una mujer entre la multitud, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída. El hombre a su lado, posiblemente su esposo, la miró en ese momento con sorpresa, y también un poco de enojo.

—Sólo a usted, bella dama, le estaré vendiendo una botella por sesenta coronas. Pero, ¿realmente puede ponerle precio a su satisfacción sexual?

La mujer parecía más que dispuesta en buscar en su bolso, pero su esposo de inmediato la tomó de la muñeca y la alejó ahí a regañadientes. De todas formas, parecía que había más interesados entre la multitud, pero no todos lucían conformes con el precio.

—Vamos, vamos, no sean tímidos. ¿Quién será el primero en probar las maravillas de este aceite único?

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —Escucharon de pronto que resonaba una voz con fuerza a uno de sus costados. Cuando los cuatro foráneos miraron en su dirección, se quedaron petrificados al ver acercarse a un guardia, vestido con una modesta armadura, y el emblema del león alado en el pecho. Sujetaba firmemente el mango de su espalda, guardada en su funda, y los miraba con severidad mientras se les acercaba.

—Oh, no —suspiró Katori, perdiendo el aliento justo después.

Ninguno se movió de su sitio, y parecían estar discutiendo internamente si acaso era mejor salir corriendo en ese mismo instante o no. El guardia se paró delante de ellos, y los contempló en silencio unos segundos… no, de hecho fueron varios segundos, en los que no dijo ni hizo nada: sólo se quedó ahí de pie, mirándolos. Luego, notaron como un pequeño sonrojo surgía en sus mejillas, y lentamente giraba el cuerpo hacia un lado, como si intentara disimular que les hablaba.

—¿Cuánto dijeron que costaba? —Susurró despacio, con un tono avergonzado, creando un frío asombro en los misteriosos vendedores.

—No puedo creer esto —susurró Katori despacio, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que un comentario real.

Henry logró sobreponerse lo más posible a su asombro inicial, y sonreírle de manera educada.

—Se… senta coronas la botella, señor. Es caro, pero vale la pena…

—¿Tanto? —Exclamó el guardia, sorprendido. Un poco inseguro, tomó una bolsa de cuero que tenía oculta en el interior de su armadura, y sacó de ésta algunas monedas de oro, redondas con la cara de un león acuñado en ellas—. Sólo tengo cincuenta…

—¡Vendido! —Gritó Jude rápidamente, y de inmediato le extendió la botella, colocándola contra el pecho de su armadura; el guardia rápidamente la tomó con una mano para que no se cayera—. Cóbrale al buen hombre, Cort.

Luego de dar su instrucción, tomó otra botella de la caja, y se dirigió de nuevo a las personas para seguir con su labor de venta.

Katori suspiró, más resignado que antes.

—Gracias, señor —entonó el Xinguense, mientras recibía las monedas del guardia y las guardaba en su propia bolsilla.

—Díganle a su amigo que baje la voz y deje de alterar tanto a las personas —les indicó el guardia, ya con más severidad, mientras guardaba la botella en su alforja—. La caravana del gobernador llegará en cualquier momento, y si el Regente ve a cualquiera haciendo desorden, lo meterá en una celda toda la noche sólo para que no cause problemas durante su visita.

Esa advertencia sorprendió bastante a Katori y a Henry, aunque éste último intentó disimularlo lo más posible.

—¿El gobernador? —Murmuró Katori, perplejo—. ¿El gobernador de la provincia?

—Sí, ¿cuál otro? Bueno, suerte con sus ventas —les ofreció un pequeño ademán de saludo con su cabeza—. Pero no hagan más escándalo, que otro de mis compañeros no será tan amable.

—Gracias, señor —respondió Henry, mientras lo despedía con un gesto de su mano, y el hombre se alejaba caminando por la calle—. Lo tendremos en cuenta… —Una vez que el guardia estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la serenidad del primer oficial menguó—. Si el gobernador estará aquí, dentro de poco este puerto se llenará de guardias. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —secundó el navegante sin titubear—. Pero, ¿cómo haremos que el capitán deje de…?

Mientras ellos decidían su próximo movimiento, Jude se encontraba ensimismado en su discurso de convencimiento; su primera venta sin duda lo había motivado.

—¡Vamos!, ¿quién será el siguiente en animarse? No pierdan esta oportunidad, ¡este aceite es una verdadera maravilla que no encontrará en ningún otro lugar de Kalisma!

A unos pasos de él, y un tanto ignorante de todo el alboroto que ahí se suscitaba, una joven sirvienta de cabellos negros recogidos, hacía sus compras. De su brazo izquierdo colgaba una canasta de paja, y mientras avanzaba repetía cada uno de los ingredientes que debía comprar, para asegurarse de no olvidar ninguno. Los repasaba seguido de inicio a fin, señalando incluso los que ya tenía en su canasta.

—Espinacas, anchoas, zanahoria, patatas, alcachofas —susurraba despacio para sí misma mientras avanzaba entre la multitud, intentando esquivar a las personas lo mejor posible sin tener que apartar del todo su mente de la lista. Las alcachofas eran lo más difícil de conseguir, pues no era temporada; tendrían que arreglárselas sin ellas. Dejando eso de lado, todo parecía indicar que sólo le faltaban las espinacas.

Se aproximó a un puesto de verduras, justo a menos de un metro de los cuatro misteriosos vendedores. Revisó con su mirada las verduras, hasta que se encontró con los manojos de espinacas; se veían de un buen color, además de frescas.

—Disculpe, ¿a cuánto las tiene? —preguntó inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia al frente para ver mejor al hombre que atendía el puesto.

—¡¿Qué tal usted, señorita?! —Exclamó con fuerza la voz del vendedor de sombrero a sus espaldas; la joven, sin embargo, siguió enfocada en lo suyo, y se disponía a sacar el dinero para pagar—. ¡Usted!, la del traje de sirvienta.

Sólo entonces la chica se sintió aludida. Alzó su cabeza y se giró ligeramente para ver a aquel hombre que se encontraba a cierta distancia. No lo había visto muy bien mientras se acercaba, pero en verdad su apariencia le resultó bastante… extraña. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco con desconfianza, y de inmediato pagó las espinacas y puso éstas en su canasta. Agradeció al hombre del puesto con un ademán de su cabeza, y entonces se giró de regreso en la dirección en la que venía.

—¡No sea tímida! —Exclamó de golpe el hombre pelirrojo, apareciendo de la nada justo delante de ella, y cerrándole el paso en el proceso. La joven pelinegra se sobresaltó asustada, y retrocedió un poco—. Veo que es una chica que pudiera aprovechar gratamente las cualidades de nuestro afrodisiaco mágico.

—¿Afro…? ¿Qué? —Exclamó Day, totalmente confundida—. ¿De qué está hablando, señor? ¿Para qué podría yo querer eso?

—No sea modesta —Jude sonrió ampliamente, y sostuvo una de las botellas entre ambos, para que ella la pudiera ver—. Puedo reconocer de inmediato por su lindo cabello, su mirada perspicaz y su figura indecente, que usted es una mujer sana, con iniciativa y sexualmente activa en esta comunidad —Al escuchar esto, la joven se sobresaltó sorprendida, pero también algo aterrada. Su respiración se cortó, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Katori y Henry igualmente se alarmaron al oír tales cosas. Pero aun así, Jude pareció no notarlo en lo absoluto—. Y nuestro producto es justo lo que una chica como usted necesita. Su trabajo de sirvienta debe ser tan estresante y agotador, ¿no es cierto? Luego de una larga jornada, ¿qué mejor forma de relajar el cuerpo que retozando a lado de…?

—¿Puede dejar de hablar por un segundo? —Murmuró entre dientes, sonrojada pero visiblemente molesta; muy molesta. Sus dedos se contraían, y sus dientes se apretaban entre sí en un intento de no descargar todo su enojo acumulado de esa mañana en ese completo extraño. Sin embargo, el voltear discretamente hacia un lado y ver cómo varios de la multitud la miraban y murmuraban entre ellos muy despacio, lo hacía demasiado difícil—. ¿Está acaso consciente de que está acabando con mi reputación en cuestión de segundos?

—¿Ah? —Exclamó el pirata, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, un tanto perdido—. No, no lo estoy… ¡pero de lo que sí estoy consciente es que nuestro Aceite de Maradona es la solución para toda mujer u hombre que quiere llevar al máximo su sexualidad! —Volvió entonces a extender la botella hacia ella—. Sólo déselo a su hombre, y le aseguro que despertará cada mañana con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción; sin frustraciones, y lista para un día más de trabajo. ¡Completamente garantizado!

Katori, nervioso, se acercó con cautela por detrás hacia él.

—Ah... Capitán… digo, señor… digo, socio… Creo que ya debemos irnos…

—Silencio, Cort —murmuró el pelirrojo, volteando a ver al chico sobre su hombro—. ¡Casi cierro esta compra!

Katori desvió lentamente su mirada del capitán, hacia la chica que había abordado.

—No… lo creo…

Jude no entendió en un inicio su afirmación. Sin embargo, cuando se giró de nuevo al frente, se encontró directo con el rostro rojo de enojo y vergüenza de aquella chica, y con sus ojos azules flameantes, fijos en él como dos filosas espadas. Sólo entonces fue, aunque sólo un poco, consciente de que quizás la había hecho enojar. Para Day Barlton, sin embargo, había sido mucho más que eso: había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso de esa horrible mañana.

Miró de nuevo de reojo hacia la multitud; seguían mirando y cuchicheando.

—Escúcheme bien —susurró con voz entrecortada, como si las palabras batallaran para abrirse paso por su garganta—. Ya no quiero una disculpa de su parte. Sólo quiero… ¡que deje de gritar como loco y de hacer que todos piensen que soy una cualquiera! —Su voz se alzó en un fuerte y estridente grito, que hizo que incluso Jude retrocediera un poco por la impresión—. ¡¿Qué acaso no tiene sentido común?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre gritar esas cosas sobre una dama en plena plaza?! ¡Especialmente si ni siquiera me conoce, estúpido desconsiderado!

Jude parpadeó un par de veces, aparentemente confundido por esa reacción tan abrupta y que ciertamente lo había desbalanceado. Katori igualmente se vio obligado a retroceder un poco; él más que nadie solía paralizarse cuando la gente molesta le gritaba, especialmente mujeres. Jude, más que paralizado, parecía pensativo. Permaneció callado por varios segundos, en los que la furia de aquella chica no pareció disminuir ni un poco.

Tras ese tiempo, masculló con normalidad:

—¿Entonces no está interesada en las cualidades rehabilitantes de nuestro aceite mágico?

Eso ya era todo.

El cuerpo de Day reaccionó por sí solo. Jaló por completo su mano libre hacia atrás para tomar impulso y luego la soltó con gran fuerza hacia el frente. No estaba consciente de a quién estaba abofeteando realmente: ¿a ese irreverente vendedor?, ¿al joven amo?, ¿a los señores?, ¿a sus compañeras Elena y Valeria?, ¿a ella misma, quizás? Realmente daba lo mismo, pues la sensación de ardor de su palma chocando con tal intensidad contra la mejilla de aquel sujeto resultó ser más liberadora y placentera de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que el rostro del pelirrojo fue empujado por completo hacia un lado, y casi perdió el equilibrio. Quizás hubiera caído, pero Katori se adelantó a intentar sujetarlo para evitarlo, aunque casi terminó cayendo él mismo en el proceso. Jude se veía bastante perplejo, y aún no comprendía del todo qué había pasado; mientras tanto, su mejilla comenzaba a enrojecerse.

—¡NO! —Le gritó Day con todas sus fuerzas, totalmente colérica y roja como tomate—. ¡No estoy interesada en su tonto aceite!, ¡pedazo de…! —Se forzó a sí misma a cortar sus palabras en ese mismo momento. Apretó sus labios entre sí, y comenzó a respirar lentamente por su nariz. Se veía un poco más tranquila… pero sólo un poco. Aun así, fue lo suficiente para poder pararse derecha, acomodarse su cofia y cabello, y suspirar. Buscó en la canasta la bolsa con dinero que traía consigo, y sacó de ésta dos monedas plateadas, que equivalían a media corona—. Es evidente que estoy teniendo un mal día. Así que por favor, déjeme en paz. Pero tome, para que se compre algo de sentido común para la próxima vez que se le ocurra ensuciar la imagen de una dama otra vez.

 Extendió las dos monedas hacia él, pero Jude parecía aún bastante confundido para reaccionar, por lo que Katori se adelantó a tomarlas, por mero instinto.

—Que tengan buena tarde —soltó secamente la sirvienta por último, y prosiguió por su camino, sacándole la vuelta a ambos hombres, y luego alejándose con rapidez y sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Jude al fin pudo reaccionar, lo primero que miró fueron las dos monedas en la palma de Katori, y posteriormente la espalda de aquella chica alejándose por el empedrado.

—Pero no compró nada —señaló en voz baja—. Si no me compró nada, y me da dinero aun así, entonces… —Sus ojos se abrieron por completo de golpe cuando la revelación llegó a él—. ¡¿Me está dando una limosna?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

—Capitán… ¿enserio? —Masculló incrédulo, Katori.

De pronto, Jude le arrebató las monedas y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se había ido aquella mujer.

—¡No!, ¡capitán!, ¡no! —Le gritó Katori, y de inmediato intentó detenerlo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, pero su diferencia en fuerza se volvió muy evidente, pues él seguía avanzando, haciéndolo arrastrar sus pies sin que pudiera oponer mucha resistencia.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a humillarme de esta forma?! ¡A mí!, ¡al Gran Jude…!

Rápidamente, la mano de Henry se colocó contra su boca, evitando que pronunciara cualquier otra palabra.

—Tú la humillaste más —le murmuró el Primer Oficial, despacio—. Dejémoslo en que están a mano, y vámonos de aquí. Connor, por favor.

Sin tener que recibir más instrucción, Connor de aproximó a ellos, le entregó la caja con los demás afrodisíacos a Henry, y sin mucho problema tomó a Jude con sus brazos y lo colocó sobre su hombro derecho como si fuera un simple saco de maíz.

—¡Oye! —Espetó el pirata Carmesí, bastante molesto mientras pataleaba y se agitaba, pero era incapaz de zafarse del fuerte agarre del brazo de Connor—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Bájame!, ¡ahora! ¡Hazme caso que soy tu capitán! ¡¿Qué nadie respeta las jerarquías ahora?!

Sus gritos seguían llamando demasiado la atención de la gente a su alrededor, así que lo mejor era apresurarse.

—Jude, tranquilo —comentó Henry, mientras empezaban a caminar juntos hacia el muelle—. Ya hiciste demasiado alboroto por un día; debes estar exhausto. Volvamos al barco, que Kristy te prepare algo de leche tibia, y tómate una siesta.

—¡¿Crees que soy un bebé, Nathan?! —Le espetó furioso, al tiempo que Connor lo llevaba consigo en silencio, y sin mucho problema—. ¡Bájenme! ¡Se arrepentirán!, ¡todos lo harán…!

Así como llegaron, los cuatro se alejaron, dejando detrás de sí muchas caras confundidas, y a una sirvienta bastante enojada. Sin embargo, sería aún demasiado temprano para que dejaran el Puerto de Torell del todo.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 03**


	4. Capítulo 04. Nuevo Objetivo en la Mira

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

**CAPÍTULO 04**   
**NUEVO OBJETIVO EN LA MIRA**

Para cuando Jude logró calmarse y dejar de gritar, los cuatro ya habían llegado a la balsa escondida bajo el muelle en la que habían llegado. Sólo entonces les permitió a sus compañeros contarles lo que el guardia les había dicho, y lo por lo tanto los tenía con mucho apuro de irse lo antes posible.

—¿El gobernador? —exclamó el pelirrojo, justo después de quitarse el sombrero y el parche de su disfraz, y antes de tirarlos de forma despectiva a la balsa—. ¿El gobernador de la provincia estará en este puerto, justo este día?

—Sí, es una gran conciencia —murmuró Katori, estando ya en la balsa y más que listo para irse—. El lugar en cualquier momento se llenará de la guardia local, y también de la guardia personal del gobernador. Es bastante peligroso seguir aquí por mucho más.

—Por lo que nos dijo el guardia, están cuidando que no haya ningún percance en su visita —Añadió Henry, también deshaciéndose de su disfraz en la balsa—. Si ven a cuatro personas extrañas por aquí, especialmente tú, capitán, se podrían poner nerviosos. Al menos logramos vender una botella a cincuenta coronas. Tendremos que probar suerte en otro puerto.

La aprehensión que sentían Katori y Henry no parecía ser del todo compartida por su capitán. Éste escuchaba lo que decían, pero como algo un poco lejano, como si fueran palabras de alguien entre la multitud que no iban dirigidas a él. Lentamente se giró de regreso hacia el pueblo, aunque desde su posición no se veía mucho. Llevó una mano a su barbilla de forma reflexiva, y tras un rato de silencio… una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de oreja a oreja. Poco después, se soltó riendo una vez más con gran fuerza, asustando un poco sus acompañantes; sobre todo al joven Katori.

—¡Justo como lo planeé! —Soltó de golpe, como un grito a todo pulmón.

—Ay no, ¿ahora qué cree que planeó? —masculló Katori, incrédulo.

—Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer, caballeros. —Se giró entonces hacia ellos, señalándolos con una mano—. ¡Asaltaremos al gobernador!

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Katori, atónito, parándose de golpe y haciendo que la balsa se tambaleara un poco—. ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Eso es imposible!, ¡no podemos hacer eso!

—No sería sencillo —comentó Henry, cruzándose de brazos y luego volteando hacia el cielo—. El gobernador de seguro vendrá armado con su guardia. Necesitaríamos de una buena táctica y estrategia para salir ilesos.

—¡Oficial!, ¡no le dé alas! —Reprendió Katori al oírlo—. ¡Es una locura!, ¡no hay una forma viable de lograr algo como eso!

—Es muy sencillo, realmente —comentó Jude con seguridad, colocando un pie sobre la orilla de la balsa y tomando una posición de sobreactuada decisión—. Si el gobernador viene de visita a un puerto como éste, lo más seguro es que el regente local lo reciba en su casa, ¿no? De seguro pasará ahí la noche. Así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es entrar a la casa de noche, infiltrarnos sin que nadie nos vea, entrar a su cuarto, amordazarlo, ¡y robarnos sus pertenencias!

—¡Eso no es un plan!

—Bien, bien, todos tranquilos —intervino el primer oficial de inmediato, colocándose entre Jude y el navegante—. Pensemos un segundo las cosas, capitán. Acabamos de realizar un ataque justo hoy temprano, y la tripulación puede que se encuentre demasiado cansada para hacer otro tan pronto. Además, no sabes si realmente valga la pena asaltar al gobernador; no sabemos qué es lo que trae consigo en este viaje. ¿Y si viaja ligero? Quizás terminemos robando sólo su ropa y zapatos.

—¡No estás entendiendo lo verdaderamente importante, Nathan! —Recalcó el Capitán Carmesí, mirándolo fijamente—. No se trata de robarle su fortuna, ¡se trata de lo que simboliza! ¡Ni siquiera un gobernador está a salvo de las garras del Fénix del Mar! ¡Todo corrupto malvado de Kalisma debe de temblar ante mí! ¡Ante el gran Jude el Carm…!

De inmediato, la gran mano de Connor le cubrió la boca, evitando que siguiera gritando.

—Aún estamos demasiado cerca del pueblo, capitán —murmuró despacio el hombre de gran tamaño, tomándose su tiempo para soltarlo de nuevo—. Lo siento…

—Tranquilo, Connor; hiciste bien —señaló Henry, dándole un par de palmadas en su brazo—. Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, Jude. Pero no podemos tomar una decisión como esa sin someterlo a votación con el resto de la tripulación. —Dicho eso, se subió a la balsa y se sentó en la punta—. Volvamos al barco y discutámoslo con los demás.

—¡Ustedes vayan! —Espetó Jude, y de inmediato comenzó a correr por la arena en dirección al pueblo—. ¡Yo inspeccionaré la casa del regente y prepararé todo para la noche! ¡El gran Jude el Carmesí les demostrará su poder!

—¡No grite su… nombre! —Le vociferó Katori como pudo, pero ya se encontraba bastante lejos. Se dejó caer de sentón a la balsa, y llevó sus manos a su rostro—. Y ya ni siquiera va disfrazado… Este sujeto nos llevará a la tumba; si no es por la horca del rey, será por el estrés y la preocupación que nos provoca.

—Nadie puede detenerlo cuando tiene algo muy metido en la cabeza —suspiró Henry resignado, y se acomodó en el asiento lo más cómodo posible—. Connor, volvamos al barco antes de que los gritos del capitán atraigan a las autoridades y terminemos presos con él.

—Sí, oficial —susurró Connor despacio, y de inmediato tomó asiento. Sujetó los remos y comenzó a remar. La balsa se alejó de la orilla, en dirección a dónde el barco se había ocultado.

— — — —

Ya más tarde, la casa del regente se encontraba lista para recibir a su invitado. El carruaje del gobernador, seguido por alrededor de veinte guardias a caballo, llegó a Torell pasadas las cuatro. Avanzó por la calle principal y subió la colina hasta el portón de la mansión. Las rejas se abrieron, y toda la comitiva se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada. Ahí, al pie de las escaleras, los esperaba una calurosa recepción. En el centro se encontraban de pie los señores de la casa y su hijo. Detrás de ellos y a los lados, estaban enfilados todos los sirvientes de la casa en sus trajes de gala; los hombres a la izquierda, las mujeres a la derecha. Bien, todos los sirvientes a excepción de Day Barlton, quién corría disimuladamente desde la puerta de servidumbre una vez que las rejas se abrieron, y se colocó en su posición segundos antes de que el carruaje arribara a dónde se encontraban. Los señores no parecían haberse percatado de su ausencia, pero no se salvó de recibir una mirada de reprimenda por parte de la señora McClay; o mucho peor, una mirada lasciva apenas disimulada por parte del joven amo.

Day intentó permanecer tranquila, y repasó sus manos sutilmente por su atuendo, para cuidar que todo estuviera en su lugar. El atuendo de gala de las sirvientas era parecido al normal. Éste también era negro y largo, con un mandil blanco. Sin embargo, éste último tenía olanes más llamativos. También requería que usaran unos botines negros de tacón mediano en contraposición con sus habituales zapatos de trabajo más simples y modestos. La cofia igualmente era un poco más vistosa, pero en esos momentos Day traía su cofia habitual de siempre, que resaltaba un poco del resto de sus compañeras.

—Day, ¿dónde estabas? —Le cuestionó Anita en voz baja para que McClay y los señores no escucharan.

—No encontré mi otra cofia —respondió la pelinegra con tono cortante, y luego miró de reojo a Valeria, que estaba de pie justo a su lado—. Creo que alguien me la escondió…

Valeria apenas y la miró de reojo un segundo, y luego se viró al frente con la frente en alto.

—O quizás la tiraste debajo de tu cama. ¿Buscaste bien?

Los labios de Day se comprimieron en una mueca de frustración que intentaba ahogar un grito, y quizás otra bofetada. Si su vida en ese sitio no era de por sí bastante agobiante, ahora había que sumarle que sus propias compañeras estuvieran jugando en su contra; y eso sin mencionar el penoso incidente de esa mañana en el mercado, que no estaba segura de que tan rápido lo olvidaría la gente. Aún le dolía la mano de la fuerte bofetada que había dado.

Respiró hondo, se paró derecha, y miró al frente en espera de que el gobernador saliera de su coche.

La puerta del carruaje fue abierta por el chofer, y su pasajero bajó colocando sus pequeños pies en los escalones de descenso. Era un hombre bajito, algo robusto, totalmente calvo, pero con un poblado bigote castaño sobre sus labios. Tenía ojos pequeños y lentecitos redondos a juego a juego con estos. Usaba un traje elegante de saco verde de hombreras y botones dorados, y pantalones cafés, que se veía algo chistoso en su talla. Caminó con pasos cortos hacia los señores de la casa, seguido por la mitad de sus guardias, que ahora iban a pie detrás de él. Al acercarse, los sirvientes hicieron al unísono una reverencia, inclinando sus cuerpos al frente.

—Señor gobernador —saludó el regente jovialmente, ofreciéndole una modesta reverencia también. Era un hombre alto, de cabello y barba oscura—. Bienvenido de nuevo a Torell. Estamos muy contentos de tenerlo en nuestra casa una vez más. ¿Recuerda a mi hermosa esposa, Lilia? Y le presento también a nuestro único hijo, Maggot. Acaba de llegar de Korina recientemente, luego de una temporada estudiando en la Academia de su Majestad.

El gobernador se paró delante de los tres nobles. Se acomodó sus pequeños lentes, y miró a las dos personas que le estaban presentando fijamente.

—Oh, eso es impresionante —masculló de pronto con una vocecilla chillona—. Mucho gusto, jovencito… —caminó entonces directo hacia la señora Lilia, estrechando su mano y provocando en ella una gran expresión de confusión y asombro; y no sólo en ella—. Espero que con tus estudios traigas orgullo a tus padres. ¿Te han dicho que tienes manos demasiado suaves?

—Ah… —La señora Lilia, una mujer rubia y de compostura gruesa, miró a su esposo vacilante de reojo, sin saber qué responder a eso. El regente, sin embargo, se veía igual o más sorprendido que ella.

—Ah… no… seas descortés, hijo —susurró, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa—. Agradécele sus palabras al gobernador.

Aunque incrédula al inicio, a la señora no le quedó mucho margen para hacer algo más.

—Es… muy amable... señor... —susurró dudosa, intentando hacer que su voz sonara lo más grave posible.

La escena era demasiado penosa para los señores, pero hilarante para todos los demás que lo veían.

—Parece que el gobernador está aún más ciego que en su última visita —murmuró Anita muy despacio, intentando disimular su asombro.

Valeria, por su lado, fue incapaz de ser tan discreta como la mayor de ellas. Se le escapó el primer indicio de una risa, y sólo pudo esconder el resto cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. McClay fue la única que la volteó a ver de forma amenazante, más que como había visto a Day, por lo que de inmediato se paró derecha y se puso lo más seria posible, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Y bien Joe, ¿qué hay de cenar? —Preguntó curioso el gobernador, dirigiéndose a las escaleras

—Oh, pedí que prepararan estofado de pato a la naranja —le respondió el regente, comenzando a subir a su lado—. No olvidé que era su favorito. La mesa estará lista en un rato más. Mientras, lo invito a mi estudio privado para que podamos tomar una copa y hablar.

—Aceptaré esa invitación.

La señora y su hijo se quedaron un poco detrás. La primera esperó a que hubiera una distancia razonable entre ellos y su huésped, para poder explayarse con más libertad.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —Masculló molesta—. ¿Cómo se atreve a confundirme con un chico? Como sea, hay que tratarlo bien; no sólo es el gobernador, sino el primo tercero político del rey. Espero que tú también te comportes y no hagas nada indebido, Maggot.

—Claro que no, madre —respondió el chico con naturalidad, y entonces ambos comenzaron a andar detrás de su padre y el gobernador—. Yo me encargaré de todo salga bien; muy bien…

Mientras caminaba, volteó hacia las sirvientas, pero más específicamente hacia Day. En cuanto posó sus maliciosos ojos en ella, una media sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento se dibujó en sus labios. La joven pelinegra sintió un escalofrío, y de inmediato se volteó a otro lado, disimuladamente, hasta que ambos subieron las escaleras y se perdieron de sus vistas. Sólo hasta entonces ella logró respirar con normalidad.

McClay aplaudió entonces con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos.

—No se queden ahí parados —les indicó con severidad—. Vayan a preparar la mesa y a terminar lo que haga falta de la cena. Indíquenle también a los sirvientes del gobernador cuál será su habitación. Vamos, muévanse.

De inmediato todos comenzaron a ponerse en marcha a cumplir sus respectivas tareas. Day tendría que ayudar a poner la mesa, y luego le tocaría atender a los comensales durante la cena; ninguno de los dos temas le emocionaba en lo absoluto. Y aunque intentara disimularlo, se volvía evidente al ver su paso aflojerado y mirada vacía.

 _“Ese sujeto del mercado era un idiota, sin duda”_ , pensó para sí misma mientras subía paso a paso los escalones. _“Pero al menos de seguro es un idiota libre, que puede ir de pueblo en pueblo, vendiendo sus tontos afrodisíacos, y no tiene que estar atendiendo a nobles que apenas notan su existencia, salvo para…”_

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

_“Qué patético de mi parte envidiar la vida de ese tipo…”_

— — — —

Sin que ella o cualquiera en esa casa fuera consciente de ello, el idiota libre, protagonista de ese pensamiento fugaz, no se encontraba tan lejos. Desde un árbol afuera de la propiedad, Jude el Carmesí había presenciado la llegada del carruaje y de su guardia. No tuvo mucho problema en encontrar la mansión del regente. Luego de eso, sólo le quedaba esperar a que su próxima víctima potencial apareciera; sólo fueron unas cuantas horas… Se había apostado en la rama más alta que pudo encontrar, mirando hacia la casa con un pequeño catalejo. Había visto detenidamente el carruaje llegar, como aquel hombre pequeño se bajaba y era recibido por el que, evidentemente, era el regente de esa localidad. Todo ello desde la comodidad de su dura rama.

—¿Ese es el gobernador de esta provincia? —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba al recién llegado por su catalejo—. Es más insignificante de lo que creí, pero trae más guardias de lo que me esperaba… quizás no fue una buena idea después de todo…

La convicción que había demostrado antes en compañía de sus amigos se estaba reduciendo un poco al contemplar con más calma el escenario delante de él. Y quizás hubiera optado por realmente desistir de la idea, sino fuera porque en ese momento enfocó su catalejo en los guardias y sirvientes del gobernador. Notó entonces cómo se encontraban descargando el equipaje que éste había traído consigo. En realidad no había nada particularmente interesante en su equipaje, salvo por un artículo: un baúl, pintado de azul con orillas doradas. Y, lo más importante, justo en la parte frontal de la tapa se encontraba estampado un símbolo más que reconocible para él: el león alado, con la corona y las ramas de olivo.

Al ver esto, su emoción rejuveneció.

—¡Ja!, esos bobos —exclamó con orgullo—. Deberían de dejar esa costumbre de ponerle su escudo familiar a todo lo importante. Bien, ese baúl será suficiente.

Con su objetivo en la mira, el capitán pirata guardó el catalejo en su abrigo, se bajó de un salto del árbol, y se dirigió rápidamente al punto de encuentro con sus camaradas de tripulación. Esa sería una noche divertida, sin duda.

— — — —

Llegada la hora de la cena, los señores y su visitante se reunieron en el comedor principal de la casa. La larga mesa se encontraba cubierta con un impecable mantel blanco. Había candelabros de plata encendidos decorando el lugar, y habían colocado arreglos florales en cada esquina. Por las ventanas laterales, las mismas que Day Barlton estuvo limpiando más temprano ese mismo día, entraban los rayos de un distante atardecer. A la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba sentado el Regente Joe; a su derecha se encontraban su esposa y su hijo, mientras que a su izquierda se hallaba el gobernador, cuya cabeza calva apenas y sobresalía por encima de la orilla de la mesa.

Los sirvientes les trajeron sin espera primero una crema de champiñones con queso, misma que los cuatro degustaron animosamente entre conversaciones y risas. Day y tres más de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí presentes para atender cualquier necesidad que se les ofreciera mientras comían. Esto se traducía, básicamente, en estar de pie detrás de sus sillas, esperando pacientemente a que la copa de alguno se vaciara, a que alguien ocupara una nueva servilleta, requiriera que le trajeran algo en especial, o fuera hora de servir el siguiente plato.

Llegado el plato fuerte, el estofado de pato a la naranja, los cuatro comensales estaban ya más que ansiosos. En ese tiempo, el trabajo de Day sería encargarse del vino.

—Mmmm, qué exquisitez —exclamaba el regente mientras comía de su plato, un poco exagerado desde cierta perspectiva—. Un manjar, una verdadera delicia. Entiendo por qué es su favorito, señor Gobernador.

A su lado, el invitado también comía, aunque considerablemente menos animado que su anfitrión.

—Está bien —murmuró despacio con emoción neutra, tras pasar un bocado. Luego tomó su copa y se empinó todo lo que le quedaba del vino rojo. Anita, que se encontraba a un lado de Day, tuvo que hacerle un ademán con la cabeza para que ésta reaccionara y se apresurara de inmediato a rellenar la copa del gobernador—. Por cierto, Joe, ¿has tenido algún problema con piratas por aquí en estos días?

Dicha pregunta dejó un tanto confundido al regente, pero también a la joven sirvienta a su lado que le servía el vino.

—¿Piratas? —Bufó el regente, despreocupado—. ¿Aún existen? Para nada, aquí en Torell todo siempre es muy tranquilo y seguro. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Por nada —respondió el hombrecillo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es sólo que cuando paramos a descansar en el otro puerto más al norte, mis hombres escucharon rumores sobre un barco asaltado esta mañana, no muy lejos de aquí, y que tuvo que parar ahí para reabastecerse.

—Válgame, Dios —exclamó la señora, algo alarmada—. ¿Un barco asaltado tan cerca de nosotros? ¿Quién podría hacer algo como eso en estos tiempos?

—No es muy difícil de suponer, muchacho —respondió el gobernador con voz jocosa, provocando una pequeña expresión de molestia en el rostro de la señora porque aún la estuviera llamando _“muchacho”_. Day en ese momento había comenzado a recorrer la mesa que rellenar las copas, pasando a continuación al asiento de su patrón—. Cuando era niño, un robo de piratas era algo común; de hecho, eras afortunado si tu barco llegaba a salvo a puerto sin un percance de estos de por medio. Pero en efecto, en esta época no existen muchos que se atrevan a hacer algo como eso. Sólo el Fénix del Mar y su mortal capitán.

—¿Habla de Jude el Carmesí? —Susurró el regente, con cierta reticencia—. Siempre pensé que era más como una leyenda o un cuento para asustar a los niños. Las historias que cuentan de él son bastante… extrañas.

—Vaya que sí. Dicen que tiene una mirada de loco que te paraliza y hace que orines encima del puro miedo. Que es como un demonio, de ojos rojos, colmillos y garras como las de un animal salvaje.

—Yo he oído que incluso tiene una cola y unos cuernos, y que con eso apuñala a sus víctimas, las alza sobre su cabeza y hace que su sangre se vierta sobre él —mientras el regente hacía esa descripción, usaba sus dos dedos índices para simular cuernos, y movía su cabeza como si fuera la de un toro.

—Joe, por favor —espetó la señora Lilia, un tanto incómoda por tales palabras, o quizás más por la actitud de su esposo.

—Tranquila, querida —respondió el regente, riéndose—. Son sólo historias que la gente se inventa. De seguro ese sujeto, si es que existe, no ha de ser nada parecido a eso.

—Quizás no —añadió el gobernador, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo—. Pero para que todas esas historias hayan surgido, debe significar que es alguien realmente aterrador. Igual será mejor que tengas cautela, Joe. No querrás que un sujeto como ese ponga los ojos en tu puerto.

Day siguió hacia la señora, sirviendo también un poco más de vino en su copa. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no podía evitar ponerle la mayor atención posible a la plática. ¿Piratas en esa época moderna?, eso era algo inusual. Ella igualmente había llegado a escuchar a algunas personas del pueblo hablar sobre un barco pirata que seguía surcando esas aguas, y de su peligroso capitán, pero todas eran historias igual o más exageradas que las de esos dos hombres en la mesa.

Ella no sabía mucho de ese tema; no sabía mucho sobre cualquier cosa que ocurriera fuera de esa casa, realmente. Sin embargo, no le parecía factible que todavía pudieran existir ese tipo de malhechores en Kalisma, de esos que su madre siempre le advirtió y le contaba historias sobre lo ruines y despiadados que eran. Historias también de cómo el rey los había cazado a todos, y había de esa forma hecho las aguas del reino más seguras para todos, y su madre le daba gracias por ello. Así que esas historias debían de ser sólo eso.

Pero, un barco había sido atacado, y no muy lejos de ahí. Si era cierto… ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho sino piratas?

—Descuide, gobernador —declaró el regente con suma seguridad—. Nuestra guardia local es más que competente para repeler cualquier intento de ataque por parte de simples piratas. No hay forma de que alguno se escurra bajo sus narices; todos tienen un olfato para detectar truhanes como esos. —Se introdujo a la boca otro pedazo de estofado y lo degustó con bastante satisfacción—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, estos rumores de Jude el Carmesí llevan bastantes años ya rondando. ¿La Guardia Naval no ha podido atrapar a un sujeto así en todo este tiempo?

—Es probable que sea demasiado trabajo para una fuerza de rango medio como ellos. Escuché el rumor de que su majestad se está debatiendo si involucrar a la Marina Real en el asunto.

—No veo por qué no lo ha hecho ya. Después de todo, fueron ellos quienes acabaron en una década con toda la piratería en estos lares; es obvio que son unos expertos en el tema.

—No es tan simple —susurró el gobernador, mientras se pasaba su servilleta por los labios—. Después de todo, el deber ser es que las guardias locales se encargasen de este tipo de criminales, mientras que la misión de Marina Real es la defensa de nuestros territorios contra amenazas extranjeras. Involucrar de nuevo a la Marina Real en la caza de un delincuente como éste, sería como legitimarlo y…

—Y aceptar que ese discurso que lleva quince años proclamando de que acabó con todos los piratas de Kalisma, no es del todo cierto —concluyó el regente sin esmero—. Lo entiendo. Pero igual esperemos que se decidan a hacer algo efectivo de una vez.

La conversación había tomado un rumbo un tanto tedioso para Day. No era siquiera un requerimiento de sus labores el entender la diferencia entre la Guardia Naval y la Marina Real, así que nunca nadie se había molestado en explicárselo. Sin embargo, ella siguió meditando un poco en lo demás que habían comentado, y esas palabras se entremezclaban con las de su madre. Piratas, ladrones, asesinos y timadores; de la peor escoria con las que uno podía cruzarse. La idea de que aún pudiera existir alguno le asustaba. Pero, aun así…

La joven se encontraba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos, que su cuerpo se movió por sí solo hacia el joven amo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se paró a su lado, y comenzó a también servirle vino. Sus ojos estaban totalmente enfocados en el líquido rojo que salía de la abertura de la botella, y se vertía suavemente en la copa de cristal; se preguntó acaso si el rojo de ese vino era un rojo carmesí, como la forma en la que llamaban a ese pirata. Estaba tan metida en ese pensamiento, que no notó en lo absoluto como el chico a su lado la miraba de reojo, con absoluta libertad, pues nadie más en la mesa lo miraba a él, ni tampoco a ella.

Demostrando una falta total de pudor, el joven aristócrata colocó una mano justo detrás de la joven, y pegó por completo su palma entera contra su trasero, atreviéndose incluso a apretarlo ligeramente con sus dedos a través de la falda del vestido.

Day se sobresaltó, y soltó un gemido de sorpresa, pero también de terror. Su cuerpo reaccionó abruptamente, alejándose lo más posible de la mesa, y de esa persona. Retrocedió con la botella en mano, hasta quedar lejos de su alcance. El joven Maggot la miró de reojo sobre su hombro, de una forma tan lasciva y descarada que a Day ya no le asqueó o asustó: realmente la hizo sentir enojada, muy, muy enojada. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza en torno a la botella, como si fuera el cuello de ese miserable.

El joven amo se volvió de nuevo a su plato como si nada hubiera pasado. No sólo se había propasado de una manera tan repugnante con ella, sino que además parecía orgulloso de eso. Odiaba cómo la hacía sentir tan sucia, a pesar de que ella no hacía absolutamente nada. Si tan sólo pudiera darle una bofetada tan fuerte como la que le había dado a aquel sujeto… o estrellarle la botella en su cabeza; eso estaría mejor.

Tuvo que liberar un poco de presión en sus manos; si apretaba aunque fuera un poco más fuerte, quizás terminaría por romper la botella. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse.

El resto de la cena siguió de forma más tranquila.

— — — —

Luego del postre y de unos minutos de charla, los señores llevaron al gobernador a una sala más privada para conversar de asunto más importantes. Los encargados de entenderlos en esa parte de la noche serían otros de los compañeros de Day; ésta, por su parte, fue encargada por McClay para revisar la habitación que se le había asignado al invitado honor, y cuidar que todo estuviera en orden. Entre esas tareas se encontraba el llevar toallas limpias para el uso del gobernador, tres toallas blancas, suaves y con aromas a flores. Day las recogió en la lavandería y se dispuso a ir directo a la habitación de huéspedes asignada.

El mal humor que había estado cargando encima todo el día no se había reducido, sino que había empeorado tras lo sucedido en la cena. ¿Cómo podría soportar todo eso por más tiempo?

—¿Por qué te ensañas con esa chica? —Escuchó de pronto una voz familiar pronunciar no muy lejos de ella. Day se detuvo un momento, y por mero impulso se ocultó pegando su espalda contra la pared, como si fuera un niño intentando esconder una travesura. Esa era la voz de Anita, estaba segura de ello—. ¿No crees que su vida ya es bastante difícil como para que tú intentes hacerla aún más?

—¿Su vida es difícil?, la vida de todas es difícil —recalcó entonces una segunda voz, la de Valeria. Day se aproximó lentamente a la esquina en la que dos pasillos convergían. Al asomarse, sólo un poco, pudo ver a Anita y Valeria de pie a unos metros de ella—. ¿Acaso cree que es la única que ha perdido a su madre joven y odia su trabajo? Que se ponga en la fila de los llantos, a ver cuántos le tocan.

—No tiene que caerte bien, pero al menos intenta llevar las cosas calmadas. McClay la reprenderá por lo de la cofia, y no es la primera vez que ella le pone el ojo, tú los sabes. Estás poniendo en riesgo su trabajo.

—Pues debería agradecérmelo —respondió Valeria con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No era lo que quería? ¿Irse de aquí? ¿Buscar su destino y quién sabe qué tantas cosas más? Por favor, Ana, no es tu responsabilidad cuidarle la espalda. Elizabeth no te la encargó, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no tienes ninguna obligación con ella.

Anita guardó silencio unos segundos, y luego suspiró pesadamente.

—Es que siempre está tan sola, y tan triste… Igual que su madre.

Day no quiso escuchar más. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su destino por un camino diferente, aunque le tomara más tiempo llegar.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago tras lo que acababa de escuchar. No sentía enojo, o al menos no más del que ya sentía con anterioridad. ¿Qué sentía exactamente? Quizás algo de decepción… hacia sí misma, por su inacción, por su conformismo, por su miedo. ¿Qué le impedía realmente salir caminando por esa puerta? No tenía ninguna obligación real en esa casa, ni con ninguna de esas personas, ni estaba encadenada a su cama; podía haberse ido cuando quisiera. Pero las chicas tenían razón: la comodidad y seguridad, y el miedo de perder ello, habían mermado cualquier iniciativa que pudiera tener al respecto. En el fondo era una cobarde, y encima una niña quejumbrosa que se peleaba con todo mundo, cuando la única persona con la que realmente debería estar molesta era consigo misma. Bueno, con ella y quizás con…

Escuchó pasos de alguien subiendo por las escaleras detrás de ella. Al girarse, logró distinguir vagamente la cabellera rubia, y a la que le siguieron sus ojos claros y su rostro de cretino. Él la miró desde los escalones, con prácticamente nada de sorpresa en su expresión

—Oh, Day —murmuró Magott con tono juguetón—. Vaya coincidencia; justo te estaba buscando.

Eso no era una coincidencia, de eso no tenía duda. Day se abrazó con algo de fuerza de las toallas que traía consigo y retrocedió, claramente intimidada por la presencia de ese chico.

—Aléjese de mí o gritaré —le amenazó la sirvienta lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de que su voz temblaba.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le respondió él con una risilla despreocupada. Terminó de subir los escalones, y quedó de pie a su mismo nivel—. ¿Por qué habrías de gritar? Sólo quiero conversar… ¿te ayudo con eso que traes ahí?

Nada en su voz sonaba amable ni servicial; la forma tan lasciva en que pronunciaba cada palabra, chorreaba e impregnaba el aire a su alrededor de una forma pegajosa y apestosa. La expresión de su mirada y la intención de su voz eran incluso más latentes que de costumbre. Day supo entonces, lo sintió en todo su cuerpo, que lo que había hecho en la cena había sido una advertencia… de lo que tenía pensado concluir esa misma noche, aprovechando que sus padres se encontraban distraídos con su visita.

Retrocedió aún más rápido, y al final se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar con prisa por el pasillo.

—Hey, espera —espetó el joven amo con tono divertido, como si el hecho de que corriera le pareciera gracioso de alguna forma—. No huyas, vuelve…

Pronunciaba las palabras como si fueran parte de alguna canción, como si fuera un juego. Comenzó a andar detrás de ella a su mismo ritmo, o quizás sólo ligeramente más rápido; parecía querer que ella supiera que venía detrás, pero mantenía la distancia adecuada para que ello durara un poco más de lo debido.

Había amenazado con gritar; ¿por qué no lo hacía entonces? Quizás por tener que considerar todas las implicaciones que ese acto traería consigo: tener que dar explicaciones, esperar que alguien en esa casa le creyera a ella, y no a él. ¿Y las consecuencias? ¿Qué pensarían los señores de un escándalo de ese tipo enfrente del gobernador? Poco les importaría si lo hacía para protegerse a sí misma, igual verían la forma de tomarla contra ella y tomar represalias.

Se sentía tan frustrada y asustada, que pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse por sus ojos. Esos corredores nunca le habían parecido tan largos y silenciosos, pero especialmente tan solitarios. Deseaba cruzarse con quien fuera, incluso con Valeria y Anita, pero ya ni siquiera estaban en el mismo sitio en el que acababa de verlas sólo unos segundos atrás. Se encontraba sola, totalmente sola.

Giró en la esquina y se dirigió directo a la habitación del gobernador. Rogó porque éste estuviera ahí, quizás en compañía del señor Regente, o quizás hubiera algún otro de sus compañeros; el joven amo tendría que comportarse en su presencia, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, en cuánto abrió la puerta de habitación, ésta se encontraba también sola.

Una pequeña maldición silenciosa le cruzó por su cabeza. De inmediato se metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, esperando que no la hubiera visto entrar. Pegó su espalda a la puerta, y las toallas contra sí. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que la pudiera ayudar. O, al menos, un lugar donde estar segura.

— — — —

Maggot sí la había visto entrar a ese cuarto, y realmente poco le importó si era el cuarto del gobernador, o quizás lo ignoraba. Como fuera, no tuvo reparo en abrir la puerta con total libertad y echar un vistazo a su interior. Ese cuarto para invitados era de los mejores de la mansión, con una cama amplia, una tina de bronce, un escritorio de roble, y unos ventanales que daban justo al jardín frontal. Sin embargo, lo que no tenía era rastro alguno de Day Barlton; el cuarto se encontraba solo.

Se escurrió discretamente adentro y cerró la puerta despacio detrás de sí. Había entrado ahí, de eso estaba seguro, así que ahí tenía que seguir.

—Daaay —murmuró como un pequeño canto, mientras se movía por el cuarto—. ¿Dónde te metiste, pequeña escurridiza?

No hubo respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba.

Miró debajo de la cama y debajo del escritorio; todo parecía normal. Miró entonces detrás de las cortinas, y en el interior de la tina, y obtuvo el mismo resultado. En realidad esos primeros intentos eran más un juego, antes de dirigirse al sitio más obvio: el armario.

—Un dos tres por Day —murmuró burlón, mientras se aproximaba al armario—. Sal, Day, sal, sal… ¡de ahí!

De un segundo a otro, tomó las dos puertas de madera y las abrió de par en par. Esperaba ver a la pobre Day en una esquina, encogida en sí misma, temblando del miedo, o quizás de la emoción; sin embargo, no tuvo tal satisfacción. En el armario se encontraban colgados los atuendos que el gobernador usaría ese par de días, además de un algunas de cajas. Y, lo más resaltante, un baúl de gran tamaño, azul y con el escudo de la Familia Real en su tapa.

Maggot parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

—No te habrás escondido en el baúl, ¿o sí? —Cuestionó con un tono de sobreactuada sorpresa—. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo…?

Se dispuso de inmediato a abrir el baúl, como un niño abriendo su regalo de cumpleaños y descubriendo la sorpresa que dentro le aguardaba. Sin embargo, sus dedos no llegaron ni siquiera a tomar la tapa.

—…y entonces le dije: ese pescado tendrá que ser atún —escuchó que pronunciaba la jocosa voz del gobernador desde el pasillo, seguido justo después de por una sonora risilla.

—Muy gracioso, señor; muy gracioso —respondió la inconfundible voz de su padre, de una forma no tan animada como sus palabras pudieran dar a entender.

El joven se sobresaltó al oír esto, y rápidamente se alejó del armario. Antes de que pudiera volver a cerrarlo, la puerta se abrió, y tal como predijo su padre y su invitado aparecieron del otro lado. Maggot rápidamente se paró derecho y con expresión despreocupada.

—Señor gobernador, bienvenido a sus aposentos —saludó el chico, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le cuestionó el regente, un tanto confundido por su presencia.

—¿Yo? Nada en especial —respondió rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo quería ver si el trabajo de las sirvientas estuvo bien hecho, y que no faltara nada. Todo parece estar bien, más que adecuado para nuestro distinguido invitado.

Notó que su padre lo miraba con algo de desconfianza; aparentemente sus palabras no habían sido del todo creídas.

—Bien, gracias por eso. Ahora, por favor retírate. El gobernador tuvo un largo viaje y necesita descansar.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó apresurado—. Qué descortés de mi parte; buenas noches, señor…

Sin esperar más cuestionamientos, se dirigió a la puerta. Los dos hombres se hicieron a un lado para dejarle el camino libre.

—Buenas noches, señora —se despidió el gobernador mientras pasaba a su lado, haciendo que Maggot se estremeciera un segundo, pero luego siguió derecho como si nada hubiera pasado—. Qué esposa tan amable tienes, Joe.

—Sí… esposa… —susurró un tanto nervioso el regente, pero disimulado—. En fin, lo dejo para que descanse. Si necesita algo, todos en ésta casa están a su servicio. —Culminó sus palabras con una ligera reverencia, y luego se viró hacia la puerta para retirarse—. Que pase buena noche.

El regente salió del cuarto y dejó a su invitado totalmente solo… o, no _“totalmente”_ en realidad.

— — — —

Cuando escuchó que el joven amo y el regente se iban, Day suspiró aliviada. En su desesperación por ocultarse, se había dirigido directo al armario, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello no iba a ser suficiente. Al abrirlo, sin embargo, sus ojos habían notado de inmediato el baúl. Era una locura, en efecto que sí, pero en ese momento lo vio bastante lógico. Lo abrió sin dudarlo; el contenido de éste la sorprendió y extrañó un poco, o quizás un mucho, pero no se detuvo a meditar mucho en ello. Se introdujo en el cofre, que por suerte era lo bastante amplio, y el contenido era bastante suave como para servir como un pequeño colchón. Aun así, tuvo que doblar un poco las rodillas para poder entrar por completo y cerrar la tapa sobre ella. Y en ese momento, quedó casi por completo a oscuras, a excepción de un pequeño rastro de luz que entraba por una ligera rajada en la tapa, pero por la cual no era capaz de ver nada del exterior.

En cuanto Maggot entró al cuarto y comenzó a husmear, comenzó pensar que eso había sido una pésima idea; que en lugar de estar protegida, de hecho quedaba totalmente a merced de su perseguidor. Sólo le quedaba la remota esperanza de que no se le ocurriera buscar en ese sitio, que se fuera sin levantar la tapa del baúl. Cuando lo sintió pararse frente al baúl y lo escuchó a hablar, esas esperanzas comenzaron a menguar.

 _“No, no, vete… vete…”_ , repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza de las toallas limpias que había metido consigo a ese baúl. _“Por favor, no quiero que me hagas nada… por favor, no quiero terminar como mi madre…”_

Las presencias de las voces del gobernador y el regente fueron un tremendo alivio para ella; fue la primera vez en todo ese horrible día que sus plegarias parecían ser escuchadas. Se sintió aún más tranquila cuando escuchó cómo el joven amo se iba. Respiró con profundidad, y se limpió con las toallas los pequeños rastros de lágrimas que le habían brotado. Estaba a salvo al fin… o, quizás no tanto. Después de todo, seguía oculta en el interior de un baúl, recostada sobre toda esa extraña carga.

¿Debía salir e intentar explicar lo ocurrido? No sonaba como una gran idea. El gobernador y el regente pensarían que estaba loca, o quizás que había ido hasta ahí para robarse algo. ¿Cómo le creerían que se había metido ahí para ocultarse de su hijo, que la estaba persiguiendo con horribles intenciones? Y fue entonces que su alivio se esfumó.

Estuvo muy concentrada en todo ello, hasta que escuchó como la puerta del cuarto se cerraba detrás del regente. Se atrevió entonces a abrir sólo un poco la tapa y asomarse al exterior. El gobernador se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama y se estaba retirando sus zapatos. Volvió rápidamente a cerrar la tapa, y una vez de regreso en la oscuridad comenzó a pensar en alguna salida. Su madre y Anita decían que el gobernador era de sueño muy profundo. Era una locura (aunque no tanto como la situación en la que se encontraba), pero tal vez podría quedarse ahí hasta que se durmiera, y entonces salir en silencio sin que se diera cuenta; parecía de momento su única forma de quedar bien librada de tan penoso incidente.

Pero, aunque lograra salir, ¿qué haría después? Allá afuera se encontraba el joven amo aún, rondando, esperando a ponerle los ojos encima otra vez. Ese fracaso de seguro no había disminuido sus deseos, sino incluso podría haberlos empeorado.

No quedaba de otra; ya no podía ser más una cobarde, ni rehuir de lo que debía hacer. Esa misma noche, tomaría sus pocas pertenecías, y se iría de ese sitio mientras todos dormían. ¿A dónde?, no tenía idea. Pero ya no tenía ninguna otra opción.

—Oh, qué descuido —escuchó de pronto que pronunció el gobernador, poniéndola en alerta; sus manos se aferraron aún más a las toallas. Escuchó entonces sus pasos cortos y ligeros sobre la alfombra, aproximándose en su dirección. ¿Acaso la había descubierto? Parecía un hombre sensato, quizás podría explicárselo con calma y entendería—. ¿Cómo pude dejar sin cerrar esto? No puedo permitir que se pierda ni uno sólo de estos chicos.

Antes de que Day pudiera procesar por completo qué significaban esas palabras, escuchó un sonido de metal con metal, seguido de un _“click”_ ; justo a su lado, justo en la parte frontal del baúl

—Duerman bien, pequeños —pronunció con un tono gentil, y luego escuchó como daba un par de palmadas sobre la tapa—. En un par de días más estarán en casa.

Sin más, cerró las puertas del armario, y el pequeño rayito de luz que le entraba por la rajada de la tapa, se esfumó.

Day se quedó petrificada en su sitio, incapaz de permitir que el pensamiento que le había cruzado por la cabeza se materializara del todo, aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho. No lo había hecho, ¿o sí? No podía haber hecho lo que parecía que había hecho… Colocó sus dedos sobre la tapa y la empujó ligeramente; ésta no se movió, ni un centímetro. Aplicó un poco más de fuerza, y luego mucha más; el resultado fue el mismo.

El gobernador, sin duda, había cerrado el baúl con candado.

—No, no, no… —Repitió en voz baja, presa del pánico—. ¡Señor gobernador!, ¡señor! —Comenzó a pronunciar con fuerza, mientras golpeaba la tapa del baúl con sus manos. Ya no importaba si la culpaban de robo o no, cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarse encerrada en ese sitio tan pequeño y oscuro toda la noche—. ¡Señor!, ¡por favor! ¡Estoy aquí en baúl! ¡Sáqueme de aquí! Le puedo explicar todo, ¡sólo sáqueme!

Dejó de gritar y de golpear unos momentos, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Por unos segundos lo único que percibió fue silencio, absoluto silencio. Y luego de ello… ronquidos; agudos, altos, y muy chirriantes ronquidos, que parecían casi los lastimeros lamentos de un animal herido.

—¡Oh!, ¡por favor! —Gritó más fuerte que las veces anteriores, y comenzó a golpear la tapa con más insistencia—. Esto no está pasando, ¡sáqueme, por favor!

Gritó y golpeó con insistencia, incluso hizo que el baúl entero se sacudiera, pero nada. El gobernador no era sólo de sueño pesado; si no fuera por esos ronquidos, podría haber jurado que estaba muerto. ¿Cómo era posible que no la escuchara?

Tras un rato, no le quedó más opción que rendirse, acomodarse como pudo en su cama improvisada, y esperar a que alguien notara su ausencia y la buscara; o, en su defecto, que la dejaran morir en esa horrible y cruel prisión; qué perfecta forma de dejar ese mundo de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto, tendría al fin el tiempo suficiente para cuestionarse a sí misma, porque un hombre adulto, y especialmente un gobernador provincial, viajaba con un baúl casi lleno por completo de ositos de peluche; muchos, muchos ositos de peluche.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 04**


	5. Capítulo 05. Ataque Sorpresa

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

**CAPÍTULO 05  
ATAQUE SORPRESA**

Caída la noche, todo en la mansión se quedó muy tranquilo. Los señores y su invitado de honor ya se encontraban en sus camas, así como la mayoría de la servidumbre. Sólo unos cuantos sirvientes seguían despiertos, para cualquier cosa que se ocupara y para cuidar que todo estuviera bien. Justo esa noche le tocaba a Day Barlton dichas tareas, pero nadie pudo encontrarla. Anita se preocupó, pero los demás no parecieron del todo sorprendidos, y muchos murmuraban que de seguro al fin había cumplido su amenaza y había huido; otros suponían que sólo se había escapado al pueblo para evitar sus obligaciones unas horas, y ya volvería. Como fuera, la señora McClay estaba furiosa y en cuanto la viera pensaba ponerla en su lugar, aunque dicho lugar fuera directo en la calle. La jefa de servidumbre no tenía forma de adivinar que dicho regaño nunca sería dado, ya que era probable que nunca más volviera a ver a Day Barlton.

Para bien o para mal, Elena tuvo que remplazarla y eso no le producía ninguna satisfacción.

Una parte considerable de los guardias del gobernador seguían también despiertos, más los guardias del regente. Se habían arreglado para recorrer la propiedad y vigilar en espera de cualquier percance. Y aunque en realidad todo parecía indicar que sería una noche tranquila, pronto se enterarían de que no sería así.

Desde la colina, el pequeño grupo de piratas observaba hacia la casa, oculto entre las sombras. Las luces de las linternas de aceite que llevaban los guardias se movían por los jardines, como si fueran luciérnagas danzando al ritmo de alguna sinfonía. Parecían ser alrededor de quince luces individuales, por lo que podían suponer que había al menos esa cantidad de guardias patrullando el exterior. A esos habría que sumarles los que de seguro se encontraban haciendo lo mismo en el interior.

—¿Alguien me quiere repetir qué parte de esto es una buena idea? —Murmuró Roman con marcada desconfianza—. Hasta yo puedo ver que esto es bastante estúpido.

—¡Silencio, Joe! —Exclamó con fuerza el Capitán Carmesí, mientras miraba con su catalejo hacia la mansión y sobre todo la forma en la que los guardias se movían—. Nada de esto es estúpido; es brillante. La vida nos dio limones, ¡y nosotros se los arrojaremos directo en la cara a la aristocracia de Kalisma!

—Ah… hasta yo sé que esa frase no iba así…

Luego de llevar el plan del capitán al barco, Henry se había encontrado con algunas renuencias de parte de varios de los tripulantes, algo que le resultaba más que esperable. Sin embargo, usando su don de habla, y sobre todo su carisma, se las había arreglado para convencer al menos a la mayoría.

De entre todas las múltiples tareas que el primer oficial tenía que desempeñar en el Fénix del Mar, la más importante sin lugar a duda era la de traducir las _“brillantes”_ ideas del capitán, en ideas remotamente coherentes que la tripulación pudiera digerir y aceptar mejor. Con el pasar de los años había curtido dicha habilidad con bastante eficacia.

No toda la tripulación era requerida para ese golpe, pero sí algunos elementos claves. En esa colina se encontraban, además de Jude y Henry, la contramaestre Shui, Luchior, Roman, Lloyd, Connor y tres hombres más; diez en total. ¿Serían acaso suficientes? Ciertamente no bastaban para hacer un ataque directo contra la cantidad de guardias que estaban estimando, incluso aunque fuera un ataque sorpresa.

—Bueno, Jude —intervino Henry con tono calmado—. Estuviste todo el día vigilando la casa. Supongo que has de haber tenido oportunidad de refinar un poco más tu plan, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, Nathan —respondió el pelirrojo con absoluta confianza—. Nuestro objetivo se simplificó realmente. Iremos sólo por una cosa: un baúl propiedad del gobernador, que vi con mis propios ojos que descargaban con sumo cuidado de su carruaje.

—¿Y qué contiene ese baúl? —Cuestionó Luchior sin realmente mucho interés.

—No lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que tiene en él el símbolo del león y la corona; en otras palabras, lo que sea que contenga es de los Vons Kalisma, o lo será cuando se los entreguen en Korina.

—¿Otra vez nos llevas a una misión tras una caja con ese estúpido símbolo? —Espetó Shui, claramente inconforme—. ¡¿Y de nuevo no tienes ni idea de lo que contiene?!

—¡No le pondrían ese símbolo a algo si no fuera importante! Así de vanidosos son.

—Quizás el baúl antes contenía un regalo de los reyes al gobernador —señaló Roman con tono sensato—, y ahora él lo usa para guardar sus calcetines.

—¡No importa lo que guarde! —Exclamó Jude, con tanta fuerza que puso nerviosos a todos de golpe ante la posibilidad de que lo hubieran escuchado hasta la casa—. ¡Lo que importa es que lo robemos bajo sus narices!, que les demostremos que sin importar qué, nunca estarán a salvo del Fénix del Mar; ni siquiera en sus cómodas camas de sábanas suaves. ¡Nadie está libre del alcance del Gran Jude…!

—Detente ahí un segundo, por favor —solicitó Henry abruptamente, alzando una mano hacia él. Luego, se le acercó silenciosamente, colocó una mano en su espalda y lo guió con calma un poco lejos del resto—. Escucha, Jude. La única razón por la que pudimos convencer a casi todos de apoyarte con esta idea, es porque les prometimos que sería un ataque rápido y silencioso; ¿entiendes? Es decir, nada de confortaciones directas, espectáculos, y especialmente nada de risas, gritos o proclamar tu nombre al viento. Entramos sin que nos vean, tomamos el botín y nos vamos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo con eso?

Jude lo miró un poco vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de si debía responderle algo en realidad o no.

—Pues…

—Perfecto —exclamó el primer oficial sin permitirle terminar, y justo después le dio varias palmadas en su espalda. Se alejó de él justo después, regresando con el resto del grupo—. Entonces, capitán, ¿cuál es su plan?

Jude abrió los labios y alzó un dedo con el acto reflejo de proclamar su respuesta con fuerza. Sin embargo, logró contenerse a último momento y tomar una postura relativamente más calmada y tranquila.

—Como pueden ver, la mansión está totalmente vigilada. No hay muchas entradas en realidad; sólo la principal, la que sale al jardín trasero, y la de los sirvientes que creo da a la cocina y la lavandería; ésta última me parece es la de más fácil acceso.

—No servirá de nada tener una entrada si no podemos llegar a ella por los guardias —señaló Luchior tajantemente.

—Por eso nos dividiremos. Mientras unos se encargan de llamar la atención de los guardias al frente de la casa, ¡mis dos armas secretas y yo ingresaremos a la casa! —Alzó entonces su mano al frente, señalando justo a Shui y Luchior con ella—. ¡Julieta y Romeo!, ¡los dos mejores malhechores del Fénix del Mar!, expertos en infiltrarse en este tipo de situaciones y vivir al peligro con la ley respirando sobre sus nucas. Pero que ahora han corregido sus vidas para un bien mayor: ¡servir a grandiosa Nación de Florexian, como corsarios de nuestra amada…!

—Jude —murmuró Henry despacio, mirando al capitán con una expresión similar a la que acompañaría a un regaño. Jude carraspeó un poco, calmando un poco su ímpetu.

—De nuestra amada Reina Estelyse IV —terminó su frase con un tono mucho más bajo y calmado.

—¿Julieta y Romeo? —Murmuró Luchior, colocando después una mano sobre su barbilla, reflexivo—. Eso suena bien, por alguna razón.

—Oye, ¡yo no era una malhechora! —Reprendió Shui, quizás ofendida—. ¡Yo nací en una familia decente y con educación! Mi único crimen fue huir de su opresión y querer hacer las cosas a mi manera. Que eso haya tenido que venir de la mano con hacer algunas cosas indebidas luego de eso, no fue porque yo quisiera.

—Bien, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que de una u otra forma, ustedes dos son los más adecuados para acompañar al capitán al interior de la casa —intervino Henry para calmar los humores—. Pero el resto de nosotros, ¿cómo vamos a distraer a los guardias?

Jude sonrió de lado a lado y se cruzó de brazos con una postura relajada.

—Ni idea —respondió con simplicidad—. ¡Eso piénselo ustedes!

Lloyd por mero instinto llevó su mano a su frente, chocando su palma contra ésta.

—Lo bueno es que yo sí vine preparado —comentó el hombre mayor, y entonces le indicó a Connor a su lado que colocara en el piso una gran bolsa que éste cargaba. Lloyd comenzó a sacar de ésta algunos objetos—. Traje unos explosivos de bajo impacto; más ruido que otra cosa. Si los ponemos afuera de la barda perimetral, eso llamará la atención de los guardias e irán a investigar. Adicional a ello traje el cañón portátil para disparar una de las bombas de luz, pero sólo traigo una; será mejor guardarla para el escape.

—¡Grandioso! —Espetó Jude con orgullo—. ¡Justo como lo planeé!

Algunos de los presentes parecían estar tentados a decirle algo con respecto ese comentario, pero al final desistieron de la idea.

—Los explosivos tendrán la atención de los guardias, pero sólo por unos minutos —agregó Henry—. Luego de ello se reagruparán, y de seguro se pondrán nerviosos y comenzarán a inspeccionar toda la casa. Tendrán que salir de ahí antes de que eso pase; diez minutos máximo.

—Sencillo —respondió Jude, despreocupado—. Estuve viendo por las ventanas a dónde llevaban el baúl los guardias del gobernador, así que sé aproximadamente hacia qué dirección ir. Entramos, nos llevamos el baúl, lanzan la bomba de luz, ¡y listo! Un segundo golpe efectivo, cortesía de Jude el Carmesí. Y claro… —metió en ese momento su mano a su abrigo, sacando de su bolsillo interior un pergamino doblado dos veces—. No podía faltar mi manuscrito personalizado para que no haya duda de que fuimos nosotros. ¡Será perfecto! ¿Alguna duda?

—¿Te caíste de tu cuna de niño o algo así? —Susurró Shui despacio, como si fuera más un simple pensamiento esporádico.

—¡Del plan, Julieta!

Shui se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Sólo espero que esta vez ese baúl sí traiga joyas u oro consigo.

—Deja de quejarte con eso. Lo que sea que traiga, ¡valdrá la pena!

—No es bueno generalizar —suspiró el primer oficial—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos llevamos una no tan grata sorpresa al darnos cuenta que habíamos robado un cargamento lleno de aves del paraíso? Todos, y me refiero a TODOS, tuvimos que ayudar a Kristy a limpiar sus desechos.

—Tranquilo, Nathan; te puedo asegurar que no hay aves en ese baúl. ¡Basta de charla!, ¡andando!

Sin más, comenzó a correr colina abajo hacia los árboles a la lateral de la mansión, del lado en el que se encontraba la puerta de servicio. Shui lo siguió, aunque con considerable menos brío, y con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Descuide, oficial —comentó Luchior mientras iba detrás de los otros dos—. Si algo se sale de control, lo noquearé y lo sacaremos de ahí arrastrando si es necesario.

—Eso sería muy útil, gracias —asintió Henry, mientras veía como se alejaban—. Lloyd, explícanos qué tenemos que hacer.

— — — —

Jude, Luchior y Shui treparon a un árbol, el más cercano posible de la barda y con la altura suficiente para ver a algunos de los guardias moverse por el jardín. Los tres se ocultaron entre las ramas y hojas, esperando no ser detectados por ninguno de ellos mientras aguardaban la distracción de Lloyd. Una vez que esas explosiones detonaran, no tendrían mucho tiempo; tendrían que moverse lo más veloz posible por esos pasillos, y sin que nadie los viera. Y su único guía era Jude el Carmesí, quien solamente creía saber en qué dirección habían llevado el botín, y encima dicho botín era un baúl que sólo Dios sabía qué contenía en realidad.

Pero ya estaban ahí, así que no había ningún tipo de vuelta atrás.

Los tres aguardaron sentados en ramas diferentes, envueltos en un silencio que se había vuelto casi incómodo, al menos para su capitán.

—Las aves del paraíso no eran tan malas, ¿no? —soltó de pronto, confundiendo a sus compañeros. Se volteó entonces directo hacia Shui—. Tu pollo se hizo muy amigo de una.

Shui entrecerró un poco sus ojos, mientras lo miraba sólo lo necesario.

—Si con _“pollo”_ te refieres a Shunray, y con _“amigo”_ te refieres a que él casi la mató con sus garras por atreverse a meterse con él, sí. Y te recuerdo que él puede sacarte los ojos en cualquier momento, así que te aconsejo que no le digas _“pollo”_ otra vez.

—Bien, bien —contestó Jude, alzando sus manos en rendición.

—Ya que estamos en esto —intervino Luchior desde su rama, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al jardín—. ¿Por qué no secuestramos al gobernador de una vez? De seguro pesará menos que el baúl, y darían buen dinero por un noble de su posición.

—Los secuestros y rescates son más problemático —Respondió Jude escuetamente—. Aunque también hay que considerar el mensaje que eso daría. Quizás ese cerdo bastardo del rey…

Las palabras del pirata fueron cortadas abruptamente, pues en ese momento una serie de explosiones comenzaron a escucharse. Sonaban de hecho con bastante intensidad, hasta lograr sacudirlos en sus ramas; Jude, de hecho, estuvo a punto de caer de la suya, pero se sostuvo para impedirlo.

Lejos de ahí, en el frente de la casa, una serie de cortinas de humo se alzaban desde diferentes puntos. Los guardias del jardín se sobresaltaron al escucharlo, y de inmediato comenzaron a congregarse en la parte delantera de la casa sin pensarlo mucho.

—El viejo no exageraba cuando dijo que eran más ruido que otra cosa —comentó Luchior, un poco sorprendido—. Como sea, es nuestra señal. ¡Vamos!

Shui y Luchior saltaron de las ramas rápidamente; Jude tardó un poco más. Shui de inmediato se movió sigilosa hacia la barda, y se puso de rodillas a un lado de ella. Colocó sus manos entrelazadas en la posición para dar impulso. Luchior colocó su pie en sus manos, y la contramaestre lo impulsó hacia arriba, ayudándolo a cruzar el muro y caer del otro lado.

—¡Andando, tonto Carmesí! —Espetó Shui, y el capitán de inmediato imitó a Luchior. Igualmente fue impulsado, aunque terminó con el abdomen sobre la barda, y tuvo que dejarse caer de sentón al otro lado. Shui, por su parte, se puso de pie, flexionó las rodillas, y luego se impulsó a sí misma con sus piernas, saltando realmente alto, y dando una maroma para caer grácilmente en el césped.

Para cuando Jude y Shui lograron pasar, Luchior ya había comenzado a trabajar con la cerradura de la puerta de servicio. Unos cuantos segundos después, la puerta se abrió por completo con suma facilidad.

—Pan comido —masculló Luchior orgulloso y de inmediato guardó sus herramientas en una pequeña bolsita de piel que portaba consigo en la parte trasera de su cintura.

Los tres ingresaron rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de ellos.

— — — —

Las estridentes explosiones se escucharon incluso en el interior de la casa. La señora Lilia se despertó asustada, sacada súbitamente de un profundo sueño. Soltó un agudo grito de miedo por mero reflejo, mismo que terminó despertando al regente, más que las propias explosiones. El hombre se estremeció en su lado de la cama, hasta casi caerse de ésta.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, mujer?! —Le gritó el regente entre confundido y asustado.

—¿No escuchaste eso? —Le recriminó su esposa—. Fueron explosiones, Joe. Ve a revisar.

—¿Yo? Que revisen los guardias, para eso están aquí —respondió de mala gana, y se volvió a recostar de nuevo como si nada.

—¡Tonto! ¡¿Y qué pasa si nos están atacando?!

—¿Atacando…? ¡¿Atacando?! —El hombre rápidamente intentó levantarse, pero se enredó entre las sabanas y terminó con la cara contra el piso—. ¡Guardias!, ¡defiéndanme!

—¡Sé un hombre y defiende tu casa tú mismo! —Espetó molesta la señora, y rápidamente ella misma se paró, corrió al armario del cuarto sujetando la parte larga de su camisón de noche con ambas manos, y se encerró en él.

—¡Soy el regente!, ¡yo no hago esas cosas! —Se defendió el señor, e intentó seguirla hasta el armario, pero ella cerró la puerta justo en sus narices—. ¡Déjame entrar, mujer!

—¡No!, ¡no cabemos los dos aquí adentro!

—¡Lilia!, ¡abre esta puerta! ¡Te lo ordeno!

—¡Dale órdenes a tu abuela! ¡No puedes comportarte como un cobarde frente al gobernador! ¡Así nunca te darán su puesto!

Los señores de la casa siguieron debatiendo entre sí en su cuarto, mientras del otro lado de su puerta todo lo demás ocurría.

— — — —

Afuera, los guardias se encontraban inspeccionando la parte frontal de la casa, revisando todos los rincones en busca de cualquier intruso. Los explosivos que habían usado eran efectivos; ni siquiera habían dejado rastro de chamuscado, sólo humo que se había comenzado a disipar. Eran de una mecha larga, por lo que Henry y su grupo pudieron colocarlos en puntos específicos de la barda, y luego regresar a su escondite en las colinas, antes de que los guardias llegaran. De momento vigilaban todo desde su posición y parecían a salvo. Sin embargo, si alguno de los guardias tenía la iniciativa de investigar más lejos, terminarían quizás acercándoseles. Henry no había determinado aún qué harían si eso pasaba. Igualmente, si veía que Jude y su equipo tardaban demasiado, ¿se irían sin ellos? ¿Lanzarían la bomba de luz? ¿O se quedarían a pelear para distraerlos un poco más? Si todo salía bien, no habría necesidad de tomar alguna de esas medidas; pero, considerando que el otro grupo era guiado por Jude, el que todo saliera mal siempre era una posibilidad sobre la mesa.

El primer oficial se cruzó de brazos y miró pensativo hacia la casa. Los guardias comenzaban a moverse de nuevo; era posible que tuvieran menos de los diez minutos que habían calculado. Esperaba que ya estuvieran al menos adentro.

—Deja de preocuparte —murmuró Lloyd a su lado, estando éste sentado en el césped, bebiendo de una cantimplora que muy seguramente tenía un poco del licor costoso que habían adquirido esa mañana—. Ésta no es ni lejos la situación más peligrosa en la que nos ha metido. Ese chico es un bobo impulsivo, pero de alguna forma siempre todo le sale bien. Algunos sujetos como él simplemente nacen con buena estrella.

Henry miró de reojo al hombre mayor, pero casi de inmediato se volvió de regreso a la mansión.

—¿Buena estrella? —Susurró—. Me es difícil creer que alguno de nosotros tenga tal cosa; especialmente él.

— — — —

Por su parte, el equipo de avanzada de Jude se movía por los pasillos, los tres con suma cautela y sigilo. Se había movido desde la cocina hacia el comedor, luego al recibidor, y después subieron por las escaleras principales hacia el piso superior. Hasta ese momento los corredores se habían encontrado oscuros, solitarios y muy silenciosos. Eso, más allá de tranquilizarlos, los ponía más en alerta, pues los guardias podrían aparecer repentinamente desde atrás de cualquier esquina; era más reconfortante saber el sitio justo en el que se encontraba tu enemigo.

Avanzaron por un pasillo que formaba una cruz con otro más. Se pegaron contra la pared estando Shui al frente, seguida por Jude y luego Luchior. La primera se asomó ligeramente por la esquina para ver el otro corredor. Por lo que llegaba a percibir, no parecía haber nadie cerca; ningún brillo proveniente de una lámpara de gas, ningún paso resonando en el eco o murmullo lejano. Un segundo antes de que se animaran a seguir avanzando, esta situación cambió abruptamente. El sonido de pisadas y armaduras chocando entre sí se hizo presente, obligándolos a retroceder y ocultarse entre las sombras. Tres guardias pasaron corriendo por el pasillo perpendicular al que estaban, a menos de un metro de ellos, y luego siguieron de largo por ese mismo sin notar su presencia o entonar palabra alguna.

—No van hacia afuera —señaló Luchior, animándose a acercarse a la esquina y asomarse hacia donde se habían ido—. Quizás vayan directo a proteger la habitación del gobernador.

—No, estoy seguro que no es por ahí —comentó Jude, asomándose también, aunque señalando con su dedo en la dirección contraria a la que iban los guardias—. Estoy seguro que la habitación a la que llevaron el baúl está en esta otra ala.

—También estabas seguro de que esas cajas que obtuvimos eran algún tipo de tesoro para el Rey —murmuró Shui con molestia desde atrás de ellos—. Tus intuiciones no son las más confiables.

—Oye, eran un tipo de tesoro, ¿o no? —Respondió el capitán, volteándola a ver sobre su hombro—. Yo te vi disfrutando bastante de los vestidos nuevos. Si tanto te molestan, te los quito todos.

—Y no hay ninguna implicación sexual en ese comentario —rio sarcástico Luchior, mirándolos de reojo.

—¡Tú cállate! —Le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y su siguiente impulso al unísono fue taparse a sí mismos las bocas.

—Al demonio con esto, ¿dónde está la estúpida habitación? —Inquirió con molestia la contramaestre, colocando sus dos manos sobre sus cabezas, y presionándolas fuertemente entre sus dedos—. Decidan de una buena vez.

—¡Te digo que es la izquierda! —Respondió Jude, señalándose en dicha dirección—. ¡Yo vi que subían su equipaje para esta dirección!

—Y yo digo que es la derecha —añadió Luchior, también señalando—. Estoy seguro que esos guardias van para proteger la habitación del gobernador.

—¡Los dos son unos imbéciles y no confío en ninguno! ¡Vamos a ir por el centro!

Shui tomó a ambos del cuello de sus trajes y comenzó a jalarlos en la dirección que ella había indicado, sin que pudieran oponer mucha resistencia.

Avanzaron por un rato por ese pasillo con apuro, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse al ver como una puerta justo delante de ellos se abría. Los tres se pusieron en alerta de inmediato y se prepararon para la pelea inminente, si como sospechaban serían algunos guardias los que saldrían por esa puerta. Pero no fue así.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo, muñeca —murmuró una voz jocosa que salía del cuarto. Poco después, vieron a un muchacho rubio y de piel clara, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que se estaba abotonando de abajo hacia arriba mientras caminaba hacia afuera con una sonrisa de bastante satisfacción en su rostro—. Sigue trabajando así; nos vemos mañana…

Al virarse al pasillo para alejarse caminando, el muchacho se encontró de frente con los tres piratas, los tres en posición de ataque, con sables y cuchillos en sus manos listos para atacar, aunque con caras de sorprendidos.

—¡¿Pero qué….?! —Exclamó alarmado—. ¡Guard…!

Shui se le lanzó encima rápidamente, tapándole la boca fuertemente con una mano. Lo jaló de inmediato al interior del cuarto, seguida por sus compañeros que cerraron la puerta inmediatamente después.

 En cuanto cerraron la puerta, escucharon un chillido de susto, proveniente de la cama del cuarto. Al virarse en dicha dirección, vieron a una mujer de cabello claro y corto, aparentemente desnuda ya que se cubría con las sabanas lo mejor que podía, pero aun así dejando parte de sus hombros y brazos a la vista de los intrusos. Ninguno de ellos la conocía, pero se trataba de una de las sirvientas de esa casa, una con el nombre de Elena.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Les cuestionó con voz nerviosa, pero igualmente algo seria.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes —respondió Jude, poniendo sus manos en su cintura—. ¡Estás en presencia ni más ni menos que del gran…!

—Capitán, ahora no —le regañó Luchior con brusquedad. Se acercó entonces al chico que Shui sostenía y lo tomó de su camisa, aún algo abierta, y lo alzó hacia él—. ¿Cuál es la habitación del gobernador? ¡Dinos ahora o te arrojo por la ventana!

El chico tembló muerto de pánico ante la cercanía de aquel hombre de mirada agresiva, y rostro de pocos amigos. Antes de que pudiera responder algo, sus pantalones se deslizaron de su cadera, quedando justo en sus tobillos.

—Oh, santo cielos —exclamó Shui, girándose hacia otro lado para no ver esa escena tan deplorable.

—¡No!, ¡no me arrojes!, ¡quiero vivir! —Gritó el chico con fuerza, casi llorando—. ¡Está en el tercer piso! Vuelven por el pasillo, giran a la izquierda, suben las escales, y es la habitación del final a la derecha. ¡Lo juro!, ¡no me mates! —las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ese mismo momento.

—¡Ja!, ¡izquierda!, ¡se los dije! —Añadió Jude con ferviente orgullo.

—¿Qué? No —exclamó Luchior, soltando al chico; éste se desplomó de sentón al piso—. Si vamos en esta dirección y tomamos a la izquierda, sería a la derecha que yo decía antes…

—¡No importa! —Les gritó Shui molesta. Tiró de la sabana de la cama con fuerza, dejando en descubierto a la chica que ahí se encontraba, que de inmediato se cubrió como pudo con sus brazos. Usó entonces la sabana para atar al chico de pies y manos—. Lo importante es que ya sabemos dónde es, y que de seguro hay guardias ahí esperando. ¡Tenemos que movernos ya!

—¡Oye! —Se quejó el joven mientras Shui lo ataba, pero no era capaz de oponer resistencia a su fuerza—. ¡No puedes tratarme así!, ¡yo soy…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Shui le metió su propio calcetín a la boca para que guardara silencio.

—¡¿Te tengo que atar a ti también?! —Cuestionó la mujer con ímpetu, señalando a la chica desnuda en la cama—. ¿O te vestirás y te irás tranquilamente de aquí sin hacer ruido?

Elena se sobresaltó un poco al sentirse prácticamente amenazada por esas palabras.

—Me vestiré y me iré tranquilamente —respondió casi en automático.

—Perfecto. Y la siguiente vez búscate a un hombre con más pantalones… tú me entiendes —Dejó entonces caer al chico al suelo, y éste quedó con el abdomen al piso, sin poder moverse o hablar—. ¡Vámonos, soquetes!

—¿Algún día aprenderás a respetarme como tu capitán? —Reprendió Jude, molesto por su forma de hablarles.

—No esta noche, te lo seguro —le respondió Shui secamente. Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, y los otros dos la siguieron.

Una vez que se fueron, Elena tuvo el valor de al fin moverse. Miró un rato la puerta esperando si acaso volvían, pero no fue así. Se levantó, y comenzó a vestirse poco a poco con su atuendo de sirvienta, prenda por prenda. Esa noche a ella no le tocaba la guardia, pero le había tocado remplazar a la desparecida Day. Sin embargo, en su recorrido nocturno se había cruzado con el joven amo, y aprovechó el momento de hacer su propio movimiento. Day obviamente despreciaba las insinuaciones del joven amo, pero Elena no tenía problemas con ello. Quizás era unos años mayor que la propia Day, y quizás no era tan linda como ella, pero tenía menos escrúpulos a la hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer para mejorar su situación. Si podía ganarse el interés del joven amo, podría aspirar a algunos beneficios; el sacrificio valía la pena. O, al menos eso había creído antes de hacerlo. Tristemente, la llegada de esos tres extraños no había sido lo más chocante o insatisfactorio de esa noche.

Una vez vestida, miró al joven amo en el suelo, retorciéndose. Notó como la miraba de reojo, suplicándole que lo liberara. Ella lo miró en silencio unos segundos, pero después pasó de largo hacia la puerta y salió, dejándolo atrás en ese estado. Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó sus quejidos, que seguramente eran gritos ahogados por su calcetín. Como fuera, no le importó.

— — — —

Jude y los otros siguieron la ruta que aquel muchacho les había marcado. Volvieron por el pasillo, giraron a la izquierda, y llegaron a unas segundas escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso. Al subirlas y avanzar por el pasillo, no tardaron mucho en ver tres guardias al final del corredor; uno para cada uno. Ellos también los vieron y de inmediato uno de ellos quiso sonar un silbato para mandar una alerta. Luchior se apresuró y le lazó un cuchillo directo a su mano, haciéndole una cortada y obligándolo a soltar el silbato. Shui justo después se le lanzó con un salto, clavándole su rodilla en la cara y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás de espaldas.

Los otros dos sacaron sus espadas, y se pusieron listos. Jude y Luchior los interceptaron con su sable y cuchillos respectivamente. Shui por su parte no tardó en encargarse del suyo, pues en cuanto lo tuvo en el piso con un par de golpes ya lo tenía inconsciente. Cuando se incorporó, Luchior y Jude se encontraban batallando con los otros dos.

—¿Quieren ayuda con eso? —Les cuestionó sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos.

—No molestes —le respondió Luchior entre forcejeos—. Ya casi lo tengo.

Luchior logró empujar al guardia atrás, luego giró hacia un lado esquivando un ataque de su espada. Se colocó detrás de él y lo empujó con una patada en la espalda contra la pared. El guardia chocó de narices contra ésta, y luego el pirata lo tomó con fuerza para estrellar su cara de nuevo, aunque ahora con más fuerza. El hombre cayó al piso de rodillas, con su cara contra el muro, y también fuera de acción.

—Esto sería más sencillo si fuera más permisivo sobre cuando podemos matar y cuando no, capitán —se quejó Luchior, girando un poco su hombro adolorido.

—¡Estos hombres sólo cumplen con un deber impuesto a la fuerza por las fuerzas corruptas que controlan este reino! —Masculló Jude con esfuerzo, mientras forcejeaba con su sable con el otro guardia—. ¡No merecen morir por la causa de un rey egoísta y vil, si está en nuestras posibilidades… el evitarlo! ¡No debemos manchar en vano nuestras manos de sangre, y por lo tanto las de nuestra amada reina!

—Cielos, gracias… supongo —Murmuró el guardia con el que peleaba, un tanto confundido, pero intrigado de oírlo decir eso.

—No hay de qué, buen hombre —le respondió el pirata, justo antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo, tan fuerte que el hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, totalmente mareado y confundido, para terminar cayendo de sentón al suelo, inconsciente como el resto.

—Vaya que tienes la cabeza dura —masculló Shui, mirando de reojo al último guardia en el piso.

—Y tampoco hay ninguna implicación sexual en eso —volvió a comentar Luchior con tono burlón, ganándose un par de miradas de inconformidad de sus dos compañeros.

Tenían ya el camino libre, y frente a ellos se encontraba la puerta de la habitación que tanto buscaban.

— — — —

Desde su escondite forzado, Day Barlton había escuchado las explosiones del exterior. Se había quedado ya dormida sobre los ositos, ya más resignada sobre su situación; incluso entre sueños se había olvidado que se encontraba atrapada en un baúl. Las detonaciones, sin embargo, la habían asustado, y de haber estado en su cama quizás se hubiera caído; en su lugar, sólo se agitó dentro del baúl, y éste con ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Se cuestionó a sí misma, y puso entonces atención para ver si oía algo más. Lo único que percibió, sin embargo, fueron los insistentes ronquidos del gobernador, que no habían cesado en toda la noche; ese había sido un impedimento para dormir, más significativo que estar dentro de un baúl.

Después de eso todo estuvo muy calmado, salvo por los ronquidos, por algunos minutos, hasta que le pareció escuchar pasos y voces, posiblemente de detrás de la puerta.

—¡Auxilio!, ¡¿me escuchan?! —Comenzó a gritar, golpeando la tapa del baúl—. ¡Estoy aquí adentro!, ¡ayúdenme!

Sus gritos no tuvieron respuesta; entre la tapa del baúl, las puertas del armario, la propia puerta del cuarto y los sonidos que producía el gobernador, parecía que su voz era acallada lo suficiente para no ser percibida en el pasillo.

—Voy a morir aquí —suspiró con tristeza, y poco después volvió a acurrucarse sobre los ositos.

Estuvo cerca de volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando percibió de nuevo un gran ajetreo que también parecía venir del pasillo. Eran gritos de varias voces, y también golpes. Fuera lo que fuera, no sonaba para nada bien. Se encogió en sí misma nerviosa, esperando que todo pasara. No tardó mucho en quedarse todo de nuevo en silencio, hasta que…

—¡Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, señor Gobernador! —Gritó una voz tan estridente y enérgica que casi sintió que provenía de ahí adentro del baúl. Luego le siguió el sonido pesado de una patada contra la puerta, y el ruido de ésta cayendo al suelo—. ¡Sus fuerzas han caído ante mi poder y ya no hay nadie que lo proteja de mi puño vengador! ¡Prepárese a ser asaltado por Jude el Carmesí!, ¡el Gran Corsario de Florexian y el Último Gran Señor Pirata!

Luego de esa increíble declaración, le siguió una estridente y sonora risa que parecía provenir de un completo demente. Day se quedó paralizada, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando, y totalmente muerta del miedo.

 _“Oh, Dios, no…”_ , pensaba a como su mente le permitía. _“¿Jude el Carmesí?, ¿ese horrible pirata del que estaban hablando en la cena? ¡¿Está aquí?!”_ Se tapó de inmediato su boca con ambas manos, evitando por todos los medios gritar o entonar cualquier sonido. _“Que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre…”_

— — — —

La manera en la que Jude había ingreso a aquel cuarto había sido perfecta, totalmente digna de su leyenda; al menos, desde su perspectiva así había sido. Sin embargo, el resultado no había sido del todo esperado. La única persona en ese cuarto, y el receptor principal de sus palabras, se encontraba en su cama bocarriba, roncando sonoramente. No se había siquiera movido ni un poco desde que tiró la puerta abajo.

Jude miró incrédulo tal escena desde la puerta, incapaz de reaccionar.

—¡Óyeme, imbécil! —Le reprendió Shui, y de inmediato lo tomó de su oreja, jalándosela con fuerza—. ¡¿No te dijo Henry que nada de escándalos innecesarios?! ¡¿Quieres que todos los demás guardias sepan que…?!

Al escuchar los ronquidos provenientes del interior, Shui se distrajo y miró también en dirección a la cama.

—¿Es enserio? —Inquirió aprensiva—. ¿Está dormido todavía? Creí que tu molesta voz podía despertar hasta a los muertos, pero al parecer te sobrestimé.

—¡Oiga! —Exclamó Jude al fin, ofendido. Se soltó del agarre de Shui, se aproximó a la cama, tomó al pequeño hombre de sus pijamas y lo alzó para sacudirlo un poco—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a quedarse dormido mientras el Gran Jude le habla?! ¡Despierte enano calvo!

No hubo reacción. El hombre siguió dormido y roncando sonoramente.

—¡Argh!, esto es increíble —masculló Jude molesto, y entonces soltó al hombre para que cayera de nuevo en la cama—. No será tan divertido como lo esperaba, pero al menos asustamos a ese chico sin pantalones y a su amiga; ellos serán mis testigos.

Mientras el capitán se enfocaba en lo suyo, Luchior comenzó a buscar el dichoso baúl. No se encontraba al pie de la cama ni a la vista, así que de inmediato se dirigió al armario. En cuanto abrió las puertas, ahí lo vio.

—Aquí está nuestro botín —murmuró con tono festivo. Day Barlton, desde el interior del dichoso botín, se estremeció.

 _“No me digan que vienen justo por este baúl, ¡pero si sólo contiene ositos!”_ , pensaba nerviosa la sirvienta. _“Tranquila, Day, no pierdas la calma. Está con candado, no podrán abrirlo. Los guardias del gobernador vendrán dentro de poco y todo estará bien… ¡¿verdad?!”_

Luchior se puso de cuclillas frente al baúl e inspeccionó el candado. Shui por su lado, se acercó también al armario y miró el baúl desde detrás de su compañero. Miró sobre todo el escudo de la familia real en la tapa, justo como Jude lo había descrito.

—¿Ese es el dichoso baúl? Acepto que se ve bastante grande… —Le sacó la vuelta a Luchior y se paró detrás del baúl para alzarlo sólo un poco con sus manos; Day soltó un pequeño quejido desde el interior, pero de inmediato se tapó la boca—. Y está pesado, casi como una persona…

Lo colocó con cuidado de nuevo en el suelo.

—Y además lo cerraron con un candado resistente —añadió Luchior, inspeccionando de nuevo el candado.

—¡Se los dije! —Intervino Jude, acercándose también a ellos—. Debe ser algo sumamente importante, ¿o no?

—Eso no lo sé todavía —respondió Shui, volteándose a otro lado—. Pero ya me dio curiosidad saber qué contiene. Tómalo y vámonos, Luchior.

—Es más grande y pesado de lo que pensábamos como para movernos con rapidez por los pasillos con él. Sería mejor abrirlo y tomar cada uno una parte de lo que esté dentro. Pero este candado es complicado; tardaría demasiado en abrirlo. Quizás el señor Lloyd tenga algo para corroerlo, pero…

—Despreocúpate, Romeo —Añadió Jude con bastante tranquilidad—. Sacar ese baúl de aquí no será ningún problema.

Shui y Luchior se miraron entre sí, escépticos.

—Pero antes de eso…

Jude sacó entonces de su abrigo el pergamino con su manuscrito, en el que relataba entre muchas cosas quién era y por qué había realizado tal ataque. Acto seguido, lo clavó en la puerta del armario con un cuchillo, donde sería fácilmente encontrado.

—¿Para qué quería testigos si iba a dejar su declaración clavada en la pared? —cuestionó Luchior, curioso.

—¿Qué importa? —intervino Shui, ya bastante desesperada—. ¿Cuál es el plan para sacar el baúl? Sólo tenemos unos minutos antes de que detonen la bomba de luz.

—¡Sencillo! —Le respondió el pelirrojo, y de inmediato alzó el baúl con sus manos, con todo y la chica oculta en su interior. Acto seguido, comenzó a correr hacia los ventanales de la habitación—. ¡Lo sacaremos por la ventana!

—¡¿Qué?! —Se le escapó a Day desde el interior del baúl, aunque entre los gritos de Jude, y las propias exclamaciones de sorpresa de Shui y Luchior, ésta no fue percibida por nadie.

Jude tomó impulso, y literalmente arrojó el baúl contra la ventana. La enorme y pesada caja de madera atravesó los cristales y salió volando por los aires, dibujando una parábola, para luego desplomarse a tierra.

—¡¡Oh, Dios!!, ¡¡Oh, Dios!! —Gritaba Day con fuerza, mientras daba vueltas en el interior del baúl, junto con todos los demás ositos y las toallas. Su cofia se salió de su lugar, y sus cabellos se soltaron, zarandeándose también. Inconscientemente se aferró a uno de los ositos, como si esto de alguna forma la fuera a salvar—. ¡¡Voy a morir!! ¡¡Mamá, perdóname…!!

Para su suerte, si algo en todo ello se podía llamar como tal, el baúl tocó primero la copa de uno de los árboles del jardín, comenzó a caer entre las ramas de éste, zarandeándose de un lado de otro, hasta quedar luego justo entre dos de ellas. Day respiraba con agitación y su corazón latía con tanta intensidad que pensó que se desmayaría. Desde su posición no sabía qué había pasado, pero evidentemente estaba viva. Lo siguiente que escuchó, sin embargo, fue el sonido de una de las ramas rompiéndose, y el baúl terminó cayendo la corta distancia que le separaba del suelo.

—¡¡Oh, por favor…!! —Logró exclamar como último, antes de que el baúl golpeara el suelo, y su cara se estrellara contra la tapa del baúl. Quedó aturdida, confundida, y mareada, pero aún consciente y viva.

Como era de esperarse, el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose, y del baúl cayendo, terminó por alertar y llamar la atención del resto de los guardias en el jardín… justo lo que no querían que pasara. Jude, ignorando todo esto, se paró como si nada en el marco de la ventana, con sus manos en su cintura y su pecho en alto. Sus cabellos y su abrigo rojo se mecían con el aire, y toda su figura era alumbrada por la luz de la luna, de tal forma que los guardias en la parte de abajo lo pudieron ver sorprendidos y alarmados. Y si no habían notado aún su presencia, su estridente risa les indicó fácilmente hacia dónde mirar.

—¿Acaso es…? —Murmuró uno de ellos.

—¡¿Es el Pirata Carmesí?! —Añadió otro más.

—¡Que tiemblen esta noche todos los miserables sirvientes de Kalisma! —Gritó con fuerza, alzando su mano hacia el frente—. ¡Porque han sido atacados una vez más por el Gran Jude el Carmesí!

Y de nuevo, volvió a reír igual que antes…

— — — —

Incluso desde su colina, Henry y los otros pudieron oír el eco de la risa y los gritos de Jude. El primer oficial no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha a su rostro, como si quisiera cubrirla deliberadamente.

—Esa es su idea de un ataque rápido y silencioso —murmuró Lloyd, ya más resignado que molesto—. Entonces, ¿oficial…?

Todos miraron a Henry en espera de sus instrucciones. Éste no apartó su mano de su rostro, pero si alzó la otra como indicación.

—Disparen la bomba de luz —les ordenó con voz seria—. Y que Dios nos ayude…

Sin más, todos se pusieron rápidamente sus gafas oscuras. Roman y otros dos de los que venían con ellos, apuntaron el cañón hacia el cielo y lo detonaron. El mismo tipo de bomba que habían usado esa mañana salió disparada por los aires, hasta colocarse aproximadamente por encima de la casa, y entonces explotó en una gran ráfaga de brillante luz.

— — — —

Esta luz dejó totalmente ciegos a todos los guardias que se encontraban en la parte de afuera, e incluso al propio Jude pues entre toda su declaración se le había olvidado colocarse sus gafas. Antes de que se cayera por la ventana, Shui y Luchior lo tomaron y lo jalaron hacia el interior del cuarto.

—¡¿Ese era tu plan, idiota?! —Le gritó Shui molesta, y con claros deseos de golpearlo.

—Golpéalo después —le indicó Luchior—. Tú ve por el baúl, yo lo sacaré de aquí y nos vemos en la colina.

—¡Sácalo de aquí con vida para que pueda matarlo yo misma! —Le gritó, sonando como una verdadera exigencia.

Shui se paró entonces en la orilla de la ventana y saltó al frente como si nada. Dio varias vueltas en el aire hasta lograr caer sobre una de las ramas del árbol, y luego dio una maroma más hacia atrás, cayendo de pie justo sobre uno de los guardias, aún ciego por la luz, y derribándolo. A su alrededor había otros tres más, pero eran incapaces de verla.

—¡Fue un gusto robarles, señores! —Les gritó con energía, y los tres se voltearon en todas direcciones, intentando descubrir de cuál venía su voz—. La próxima vez intenten hacerlo un reto mayor.

Mientras ellos se daban de topes entre sí buscándola, Shui recogió el baúl de entre los arbustos, lo colocó sobre sus hombros para sostenerlo mejor, y comenzó a correr por el jardín para salir de ahí lo antes posible. En su interior, Day era totalmente ignorante de lo que pasaba, pues se encontraba más aturdida que otra cosa.

— — — —

En cuanto los efectos de la bomba de luz se disiparon, los guardias comenzaron a movilizarse por toda la propiedad, y también hacia el pueblo. La alarma se corrió por todas partes. Las campanas resonaron y la gente de Torell comenzó a despertarse, a asomarse por las ventanas o incluso a salir a las calles, alarmados sin saber lo que ocurría. Para cuando el amanecer comenzó, los rumores ya se habían esparcido, cada uno más extravagante que el anterior. El nombre de Jude el Carmesí estaba en boca de todos, y sobre cómo había asaltado la casa del regente, había encerrado a éste y a su esposa en su propio armario, había casi matado a golpes a su hijo, y había noqueado al gobernador con tanta fuerza que aún no reaccionaba.

Al hablar del incidente, la gente del pueblo hablaba con miedo y alarma por la idea de que un pirata hubiera hecho tales fechorías, y tan cerca de ellos. Pero, igualmente había cierta fascinación en el incidente, en la idea de que existiera una persona con la osadía suficiente para hacer algo como eso, y además salirse con la suya.

Los guardias intentaron cubrir todo el pueblo lo antes posible y atrapar a los asaltantes antes de que pudieran irse muy lejos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los piratas habían planeado una ruta de escape con anterioridad, y su respuesta tardía por la bomba de luz les había dado la ventaja suficiente. Para cuando lograron crear un perímetro entorno al puerto, los diez piratas y su baúl ya se encontraban en las balsas camino a donde se había escondido el Fénix del Mar.

En el barco, fueron recibidos por los primeros rayos del sol, y por los demás tripulantes entre gritos y aplausos, especialmente cuando Jude, aún desde su balsa, alzó el baúl sobre su cabeza para que todos pudieran verlo.

—No puedo creerlo, en verdad lo lograron —murmuró el navegante Katori totalmente atónito desde la orilla de la cubierta del barco.

—Qué alivio, todos están bien —suspiró Kristy a su lado, más calmada.

—Y sin heridas graves visibles —añadió Melina con entusiasmo—. Me alegra tanto cuando un asalto sale así de bien.

Subieron el baúl primero con ayuda de algunas cuerdas, que los hombres de arriba tiraban. Luego uno a uno fueron subiendo por las escaleras. Una vez en la cubierta, los aplausos y los gritos se volvieron todavía más estridentes. Se veían algo cansados pero, justo como Melina había señalado, aparentemente bien físicamente.

—¡Contramaestre! —Exclamó Katori, aproximándose a ella con alarma, aunque de inmediato se detuvo antes de acercarse de más—. Digo… ¿se encuentra bien? ¿No le pasó nada?

Shui se encontraba estirando sus brazos hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Al oírlo lo miró de reojo, como si apenas notara su presencia.

—Todo fue relativamente fácil —le respondió con normalidad—. No creerías la pobre seguridad que había en ese sitio. Imagina solamente qué hubiera pasado si unos asesinos se hubieran infiltrado en vez de nosotros; el buen gobernador ahora tendría su garganta rebanada de oreja a oreja. Y en realidad, pudimos haberlo hecho de haber querido, ¿sabes? El sujeto ni siquiera se defendió… porque ni siquiera se despertó.

—Ah... no diga... eso... —murmuró el joven navegante, un poco nervioso—. Realmente no lo hubieran matado de haber podido... ¿o sí…?

—No seas bobo, yo no mato si no voy a ganar algo de oro con ello —le respondió con tono burlón, acompañada de un coqueto guiño de su ojo. Aunque sus palabras eran preocupantes, por alguna razón ese acto lo hizo sonrojarse intensamente.

—Tengo que admitir que fue divertido dejar en ridículo a esos sujetos —añadió de pronto Luchior, acercándose a ellos con sus manos en su cinturón—. No hacemos tan mal equipo después de todo, ¿no lo cree, contramaestre?

Miró entonces de reojo a Shui. Ésta sin embargo, bufó sarcástica.

—Como si hubiera necesitado de ti y del bobo del capitán para esto. Hubiera podido salir más fácil de ese sitio si no me hubieran estorbado tanto.

—Ni siquiera aceptas un cumplido, que mujer tan complicada eres —agregó Luchior con sorna, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Arriba ese ánimo, señores! —Espetó el capitán con fuerza tras subir al barco, y comenzó entonces a caminar triunfante entre sus hombres—. ¡¿Cómo pudieron algunos dudar de que tendríamos éxito?! ¡¿Es que acaso no saben que desde Florexian, nuestra amada reina rezaba por nuestra victoria?! ¡Era inevitable que sus oraciones nos guiaran hacia ella! ¡Miren! —Señaló en dirección al cielo sobre sus cabezas—. ¿Ven esa nube? ¡Es la eterna sonrisa de nuestra reina, que nos la ofrece sólo a nosotros! ¡¿La ven?!

Todos voltearon al mismo en tiempo en la dirección que señalaba.

—Yo a esa nube le veo forma de zorrillo —comentó Arturo con simpleza.

—Sea lo que haya sido, estoy feliz de que todos volviéramos con bien —intervino Henry, parándose a lado del capitán con sus manos en la espalda—. No salió perfecto, pero salió bien al final de cuentas. Me sorprende decirlo, pero… tenemos que celebrar esta victoria.

Todos los hombres apoyaron la moción alzando sus puños al aire y gritando con emoción.

—¿No deberíamos ver primero qué fue lo que robamos? —Murmuró Roman, señalando hacia el baúl inmóvil entre todos.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó la mayoría con júbilo.

—¡Que lo abra!, ¡que lo abra!

—¡Veamos el tesoro!, ¡veamos el tesoro!

—Qué desesperados son todos —respondió el capitán, aunque con voz de entusiasmo—. Lloyd, haznos los honores, ¿quieres?

Lloyd se aproximó al baúl y se agachó para ver el candado. Lo talló con sus dedos e incluso lo olió. Luego, sacó una bolsa de su pantalón un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde claro.

—Esto deberá bastar…

Vertió entonces un poco del líquido sobre el candado, y éste poco a poco comenzó a corroerlo como si fuera simple mantequilla. Toda la tripulación comenzó a congregarse en torno al baúl, expectantes de que el candado cediera para poder ver su contenido. Pasado dos minutos, lo que quedaba del candado cayó al suelo por sí solo.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros —anunció Jude, abriéndose paso para colocarse justo frente a su nuevo botín—, todos hicieron un gran trabajo, y merecen ver el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo. —Colocó entonces su pie derecho sobre la tapa del baúl, adquiriendo una pose casi heroica, un poco exagerada—. ¡Vean aquí nuestro nuevo tesoro robado de las garras mismas de la burguesía de Kalisma!

Pateó entonces la tapa, haciendo que ésta se fuera hacia atrás y el contenido del baúl quedara totalmente expuesto. Todos se inclinaron al frente para ver mejor, pero realmente no ocupaban mucho para poder distinguir lo más llamativo y sorprendente que ahí se encontraba; y que, sin embargo, no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que alguno de ellos hubiera supuesto.

Desde dentro del baúl, la joven pelinegra sonrió nerviosa, mirando a todas esas caras extrañas que la observaban sólo a ella. Alzó entonces tímidamente el osito que traía entre sus manos hacia ellos.

—¿Quieren un osito…? —les preguntó con un tono que intentaba sonar bromista, entre todos los nervios que la invadían.

Un silencio incómodo se presentó entre todos los tripulantes, que miraron a la chica con caras de asombro y confusión. Se miraron luego entre ellos indecisos, y luego casi al mismo tiempo todos se giraron a ver a su capitán. Éste tenía su vista totalmente puesta en esa chica, y seguía sonriendo triunfante como antes. Sin embargo, más bien parecía haberse quedado paralizado en esa expresión, tras ver lo que realmente había robado de esa casa, sin saberlo.

—¿Qué… rayos…?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 05**


	6. Capítulo 06. Loreili, la Polizona

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

**CAPÍTULO 06**   
**LOREILI, LA POLIZONA**

El osito café, con sombrero en su cabeza y un monóculo en su ojo, avanzó por la mesa hacia el otro pequeño osito de pelaje rosado y un vestido blanco de encaje. Se inclinó entonces al frente en una pequeña reverencia hacia la dama delante de él.

—Señorita Federica —exclamó una voz grave y dura, pero que intentaba sonar suave y dulce—. Se ve radiante esta mañana. ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme a tomar el té…? Digo, ¿la cerveza?

Un tarro de cerveza, que le llegaba al osito café hasta el cuello, se colocó justo a su lado.

—Oh, es muy amable, caballero —respondió otra voz grave que intentaba ser lo más aguda posible para sonar femenina. El osito rosado se alzó e inclinó su cabeza sobre el tarro, simulando que bebía de él—. Está deliciosa, justo lo que un paladar delicado como yo se merece.

Ambos rieron de forma pomposa y exagerada.

Luchior miraba de reojo con cierta incomodidad a los dos miembros de la tripulación sentados a su lado en la mesa del comedor, y que se habían dado la libertad de ponerse a jugar con dos de los tantos ositos que había en el baúl que acababan de robar. Él mismo tenía su propio tarro de cerveza, sin ningún osito de por medio; sólo bebía por su cuenta, en silencio.

El baúl azul con el escudo de los Vons Kalisma se encontraba colocado en el centro del comedor entre las dos mesas para comer. Desde hace un rato, Kristy se había sentado delante de él y se había dedicado a inspeccionar y revisar cada uno de los ositos con detenimiento. Los miraba de pies a cabeza, pasaba los dedos por sus cuerpos para percibir la suavidad de sus pelajes, e incluso los olía un poco para percibir el aroma dulce que emanaban, y que tanto resaltaba en ese barco. Eran muchos; aún no terminaba de revisarlos todos, pero ya había contado sesenta y cinco. Eran de diferentes tamaños y colores, algunos con accesorios como vestidos, sombreros, zapatos, capas, lentes y más. Todos se veían finos, muy bien cuidados y hechos con sumo cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle.

Durante todo el rato que llevaba revisándolos, la sonrisa no se había desaparecido ni un segundo de los labios de la pequeña Kristy.

—Son tan bonitos —exclamó maravillada mientras sostenía en sus manos un oso de pelaje anaranjado, con un traje de granjero, e incluso con una pala pegada a su manita derecha. Dejó ese de nuevo en el baúl y tomó una más, de tonos violetas con ojos azules, sin ninguna vestimenta o accesorio, aunque su color era simplemente único—. Cuando era niña jamás hubiera siquiera soñado con tener un juguete tan hermoso cómo éste.

Tomó entonces el osito violeta entre sus brazos y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Su sonrisa se acrecentó aún más.

—Olvídate un segundo de si son bonitos o no —masculló Luchior, algo agresivo en su tono—. ¿Sabes si se pueden vender por buen dinero o no?

Kristy se sobresaltó, casi asustada por la pregunta. Sus brazos se aferraron aún más al osito violeta.

—¿Venderlos? Ah… no lo sé… —susurró un poco nerviosa—. Supongo que quizás… pero, no tendríamos que venderlos todos… ¿o sí?

—Tranquila, pequeña Kirsty —musitó la Doctora Melina con una sonrisa amable. Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, muy cerca de ella. Desde hace un par minutos se había quedado en silencio, contemplando sonriente todo lo que Kristy hacía con cada peluche—. Estoy segura de que podrás quedarte con uno si quieres, el que más te guste; es lo justo por todo el trabajo que haces aquí.

—¡¿De verdad, doctora?! —Exclamó la cocinera, sonriendo entusiasmada al escucharla—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Oiga, esa no es decisión suya, doctora —reprendió Luchior, parándose de su asiento—. Nosotros fuimos los que arriesgamos nuestra vida allá; nosotros somos los que deberíamos de decidir qué hacer con esos… osos.

—Y yo soy quien te cura cuando te lastimas y enfermas, así que no me contradigas —le respondió Melina, cruzándose de brazos y volteándose hacia otro lado—. Además, ¿qué diferencia hará un oso de más o de menos? Osos finos o no, ¿qué comerciante del bajo mundo te comprará tantos ositos y a un precio decente? Aunque claro, siempre pueden ir al algún mercado e intentar vender uno por uno, si es que no asustan a los niños al intentar hacerlo.

—Aunque ganáramos sólo una corona por oso, eso ya sería ganancia —señaló Luchior a la defensiva, aunque luego suspiró para intentar calmarse—. Si no encontramos como vender los osos, quizás podamos vender las toallas…

—Imposible —respondió Arturo, justo cuando entraba al comedor, con el cabello húmedo, totalmente desnudo y con una de las toallas en cuestión alrededor de su cintura, y otra en sus hombros.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Kristy asustada por tal imagen y rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con el oso de peluche.

—Son las toallas más suaves que hemos tenido —añadió Arturo con emoción—. Hasta hace un poco menos tedioso el tener que bañarse.

Melina suspiró pesadamente al ver esto.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que por favor se pongan ropa antes de entrar a cualquiera de las áreas comunes del barco? Recuerden que hay damas en su tripulación; al menos dos.

—¡No me quite mi libertad, doctora! —Pronunció con fuerza, alzando su puño al aire—. Pero el caso es que definitivamente ningún ser humano decente aceptará estas toallas luego de haber sido usadas por nosotros.

El resto de miembros hombres presentes rieron, a excepción de Luchior. Éste último sólo pegó su frente contra la mesa, en actitud resignada.

—A este paso nunca volveremos a tener dinero en nuestros bolsillos…

—Apuesto a que un hombre tan distinguido como tú podrá encontrar alguna mujer que acepte hacerte una rebaja —murmuró Melina con tono burlón.

—¡No sólo estoy hablando de mujeres! —Respondió Luchior, alzando su rostro un poco colorado—. Hay cosas que un hombre necesita en esta vida, y que sólo se pueden conseguir con el suficiente dinero.

—¿Qué más aparte de mujeres y alcohol? —le cuestionó la doctora con curiosidad, mirándolo de reojo.

Por un segundo pareció que iba a responderle algo, pero en lugar de eso se quedó callado un largo rato, como si repasara en su cabeza la lista de cosas que tenía como opciones… o quizás no tenía realmente ninguna lista de la cual basarse.

Como salvado por la campana, la atención de todos se viró abruptamente de él hacia la puerta, cuando la contramaestre Shui se paró justo ahí de golpe, provocando que todos se sobresaltaran asustados. El rostro de la mujer morena estaba más furioso y encendido que nunca. Sus hombros se encontraban tensos, y sus puños tan apretados que temblaban un poco. Recorrió con sus ojos verdes el comedor, viendo lo que todos ahí hacían, y ello, aparentemente, sólo la enfureció más.

Entró hecha una fiera, con pasos tan pesados que casi parecía que agujerarían el suelo. Rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa de Luchior y les arrebató a los dos hombres ahí sentados los dos osos con los que jugaban.

—¡Señor Rodrigo!, ¡señorita Federica! —Exclamó con voz dramática uno de ellos.

Shui se dirigió entonces hacia Arturo y sin decir nada le arrebató también las dos toallas, dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

—¡Ah!, ¡oiga! ¡No haga eso! —Espetó Arturo sorprendido, y rápidamente intentó cubrirse con ambas manos.

A Shui no le importó su queja y siguió hacia Kristy, quitándole el oso con el que se cubría la cara.

—¡Contramaestre!, ¡no…! —Se quejó Kristy, pero se calló al notar a Arturo ahora sí desnudo en el cuarto. Volvió a gritar y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Aún callada, y casi sacando humo por la nariz, tomó todas esas cosas, se dirigió al baúl y las tiró todas adentro, para después volver a cerrarlo azotando la tapa.

—¡No actúen como si hubiéramos ganado algo!, ¡maldita sea! —Les gritó a todo pulmón, girándose hacia ellos—. ¡Esto…! —Señaló al baúl—, ¡esto no es un botín!, ¡es otras de las crueles jugarretas del destino, patrocinada una vez más por Jude _“Cabeza de Imbécil”_ Carmesí! De nuevo arriesgamos nuestros cuellos, ¡¿y para qué?! ¡¿Por ositos y toallas?! ¡¿Unos mugrosos ositos y unas toallas?!

—No sé qué te sorprende —señaló Luchior, encogiéndose de hombros—. En el fondo todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Siempre que el capitán elige el objetivo, sobre todo guiándose por sus deseos de pegarle un golpe directo a la burguesía de Kalisma y no sé qué más, ocurre algo como esto. Agradece que al menos ayer obtuvimos vestidos y alcohol.

—A mí me gustan las cosas que trae el capitán —murmuró Kristy despacio sin quitarse las manos de la cara—. Siempre son cosas… bonitas…

Shui la volteó a ver en ese momento con mirada casi asesina. A pesar de estarse cubriendo la cara, Kristy sintió que la estaba viendo de esa forma, y un denso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¡¿Y de qué sirven que sean bonitas?! —Le gritó con fuerza—. ¡Y no es que las traiga porque sean bonitas!, ¡la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera sabe qué está robando! ¡¿Cuándo se le va a quitar lo imbécil?!

Pateó en ese momento una de las bancas, derribándola al suelo, con todo y dos de los tripulantes que se encontraban sentados en ella.

Melina miró todo esto en silencio, sin muchos ánimos de intervenir. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí, sabía muy bien que no era buena idea entrometerse en el camino de Shui Jun cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Con un poco de tiempo y paciencia, se le pasaría; era más o menos su estado normal tras un ataque que no salía tan bien como ella esperaba. Para cuando sirvieran el desayuno, se enfocaría en eso y se olvidaría de lo demás, o eso esperaba al menos.

Pero el desayuno de hecho se encontraba algo retrasado, debido al incidente completamente inesperado, y sin ningún precedente, que había sucedido tras ese último ataque. En esos momentos, precisamente el capitán, el primer oficial y el señor Lloyd se encontraban encargándose de ese incidente en privado, y todos los demás estaban a la espera de saber cómo concluiría.

—A todo esto —murmuró la doctora, con voz mucho más calmada que la de Shui—. ¿Cuánto más creen que les tome interrogar a esa pobre chica?

—Ni idea —respondió Luchior, al tiempo que se servía un poco más de cerveza—. Pero ciertamente esa fue una sorpresa más inesperada que lo ositos. Me pregunto qué pensará hacer el capitán con ella.

— — — —

La misteriosa chica del baúl de ositos había sido llevada al camarote del capitán para su interrogatorio. Dicho camarote, como era de esperarse, era el más amplio y arreglado del barco. Se encontraba en el extremo de la popa, con unas ventanas amplias por las que entraba la luz de la mañana. Al pie de esas ventanas se encontraba la cama, que era amplia para una persona, aunque quizás un poco pequeña para dos, con sábanas blancas y cortinas rojas colgando a su alrededor, aunque en ese momento se encontraban recogidas. Del lado izquierdo, toda esa pared era prácticamente abarcada por dos grandes libreros, todos ellos llenos por completo de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores; había incluso unos más apilados en el piso. Del lado derecho se encontraba un escritorio de caoba con una silla detrás y normalmente habría dos al frente para las visitas, pero una de ellas en esos momentos estaba siendo usada para otro uso. De ese lado había también una mesa rectangular, con algunos libros y mapas sobre ella. Debajo de esa mesa, había una caja fuerte moderna de color gris oscuro, de tamaño mediano pero de seguro lo suficientemente pesada para no ser cargada por una sola persona.

La chica en cuestión había sido amarrada con sogas de las muñecas, y luego además por todo el torso inmovilizándola también de los brazos. En esos momentos se encontraba sentada en el piso del camarote mientras el capitán Jude la miraba fijamente, sentado él a su vez en una de las sillas del escritorio colocada justo delante de ella. La mirada del pirata era fría, dura e incluso algo desafiante. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y la observaba en silencio e inmóvil; incluso, casi parecía que no parpadeaba. En respuesta, la actitud de la chica de cabellos negros era bastante similar. Lo observaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y actitud serena, aunque claramente algunas gotitas de sudor le recorrían el rostro, quizás debido a todos los nervios que sentía en ese momento. Desde su posición en el suelo, aquel extraño hombre pelirrojo y de ojos dorados se veía imponente, casi aterrador; quizás esa era la intención de ello. Su cabello oscuro se encontraba suelto y totalmente despeinado tras las vueltas que había dado dentro de ese baúl, y algunos mechones le caían sobre la cara de forma descuidada y aleatoria.

Lo más estresante del asunto era que aquel pirata no le había dirigido la palabra en absoluto desde que la descubrió. Ordenó que la amarraran, luego que la llevaran hasta ahí, y una vez que la colocaron en el suelo se sentó frente a ella y… eso había sido todo; se había quedado ahí sentado, sin decir nada por largo rato. No sabía qué planeaba lograr con ello, pero cada segundo que pasaba la ponía más y más nerviosa.

Ellos dos no eran los únicos en el sitio, pero la presencia de los otros dos no afectaba realmente el ambiente para bien o para mal. Henry se hallaba sentado atrás del escritorio, y prácticamente desde que entraron había estado ahí leyendo un libro tranquilamente, con sus pies arriba de la mesa. Lloyd, por su lado, se había sentado a un lado del escritorio, y parecía estarse entreteniendo desarmando un par de armas de fuego para limpiarlas y aceitarlas. Cada uno concentrado en sus propias cosas sin intervenir en el _“interrogatorio”_ , pero no eran por ello ignorantes del pasar del tiempo.

 —Ya lleva casi veinte minutos sin decir nada —murmuró Lloyd, lo suficientemente despacio para que sólo Henry lo escuchara—. ¿Cuándo le hará una pregunta?

—No lo sé —respondió Henry, mientras daba vuelta a la página—. Tal vez intenta doblegarla, o cree que puede adivinar sus intenciones con sólo mirarla de esa forma. Como sea, sólo dale un poco más de tiempo.

—Si le damos más tiempo, la muchacha terminará durmiéndose ahí mismo de seguro. —Soltó entonces un agudo bostezo—. ¿Tenemos que recordarle que casi no dormimos nada por este dichoso asalto repentino que se le ocurrió? Un hombre de mi edad ya no tendría que desvelarse tanto…

—Igual te hubieras desvelado bebiendo nuestro último botín de alcohol con Luchior y los otros.

—Al menos hubiera sido por algo divertido…

—¡Ajá! —Escucharon todos de pronto que Jude pronunciaba sin aviso alguno y con fuerza. Lloyd y Henry se viraron de inmediato hacia él, y la joven en el suelo se sobresaltó ligeramente por la sorpresa. El capitán pirata se puso de pie rápidamente, parándose firme e imponente, y la señaló con su dedo índice directo a su frente—. ¡Loreili la polizona!

—¿Eh? —Exclamó la chica en el suelo, parpadeando un par de veces con confusión—. ¿Cómo dice?

—Creíste que no te iba a reconocer, pero nada se escapa a mi ojo observador —añadió a continuación, y señaló a su propio ojo derecho—. ¡Eres la chica sexualmente activa que se atrevió a insultarme con su limosna! Ahora sé que todo ello fue solamente un truco barato para engañarme, ¡pero no te funcionó!

La joven arqueó una ceja, intrigada y totalmente perdida por todo lo que el capitán acababa de espetar.

—¿Chica sexualmente activa? ¿Limosna…? —Entonces todo vino claramente a su mente, y la sorpresa inundó su rostro—. ¡Un segundo!, ¡¿usted es ese loco vendedor del merca…?!

—¡Yo hago las preguntas aquí! —Le interrumpió, señalándola de nuevo con su dedo.

Henry escuchó todo aquello con detenimiento, y entonces le echó un vistazo más cuidadoso a la muchacha. No le pareció familiar en un inicio, pero en ese momento, ya con algo de contexto, eso fue diferente.

—Es cierto, es la sirvienta de esta tarde —comentó despacio, más para sí mismo.

—¿La conocen? —Cuestionó Lloyd curioso, volteando a ver a Henry por encima del escritorio.

—Algo así… Jude la insultó, insinuado cosas que no le constaban.

—Eso suena creíble.

Jude continuó con lo suyo, sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de los otros, incluida la propia muchacha ante él.

—Ahora entiendo todo esto —comentó con un tono animado, y entonces se volteó hacia otro lado, tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos y cerrando los ojos un momento—. Sí, ya lo entendí todo; ese bobo del rey es muy astuto, más astuto de lo que pensé… Hace muchos años encontró a una pequeña niña huérfana sin familia, y la tomó y entrenó durante largo tiempo para convertirla en su espía y asesina maestra. De seguro la tuvo siguiendo el rastro del gran Jude el Carmesí por semanas, hasta dar con ese puerto. Ahí se me acercó y con sus habilidades me reconoció a pesar de mi gran disfraz. Entonces ideó todo un plan maestro, aprovechando la visita del gobernador y ese baúl. Sabía que iría por él, y de esa forma yo mismo infiltraría a su espía y asesina en mi barco. Y en la noche de seguro saldría del baúl y me mataría cuando durmiera. ¡Pero no contó con que me daría cuenta de inmediato de su malvado plan y abriría el baúl antes y frente a todos!

Se volteó de nuevo hacia ella, señalándola una vez más con su dedo acusador.

—¡Lamento informarte que tu malvado plan ha fracasado!, ¡Loreili la Polizona! —Sentenció por último seguido detrás por una intensa y estridente risa, que la chica ante él sintió que le taladraba los oídos.

Henry y Lloyd, por su parte, miraban y escuchaban todo aquello con incredulidad… aunque no tanta.

—¿Estuvimos aquí esperando veinte minutos, mientras él estaba ahí sentado construyendo toda esa historia en su cabeza? —Murmuró Lloyd en voz baja, y con marcada molestia.

—De seguro usó mucho de ese tiempo intentando encontrar un nombre que no había usado ya —añadió Henry, notoriamente más calmado.

La más confundida sin embargo, era obviamente la receptora de todas esas acusaciones sin sentido. No entendía bien si eran enserio, o acaso algún tipo de extraña broma. ¿Cómo esperaba exactamente ese hombre que debía reaccionar o responder?

—Escuche, creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más —le comentó con un tono que intentaba sonar calmado, aunque en el fondo quizás no lo era tanto. Se paró entonces como pudo sin poder usar sus manos, lo que resultó ser una maniobra complicada—. No conozco a ninguna Lore… como sea que me haya llamado. Mi nombre es Day Barlton, no soy una asesina, ni he sido entrenada por nadie. Trabajo como sirvienta en la casa del regente…

—Por favor, a otro perro con ese hueso, Loreili —le respondió el pirata antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación. Colocó entonces un dedo sobre frente y la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer de sentón al suelo—. De seguro tenías que decir esa historia para engañarme si te sorprendía en el acto; hasta te dieron ese traje falso de sirvienta que no se ve nada creíble. Muy listos, ¡pero necesitarán más que eso para engañarme!

—¡¿De qué está hablando?! —Espetó Day, ahora con más visible enojo que antes—. ¡No es un engaño!, y este uniforme de sirvienta es muy real, para mi pesar… —susurró lo último muy despacio—. ¿Acaso están jugando conmigo?

Volteó entonces a ver a los otros dos en el cuarto, quizás en busca de algo de apoyo, pero estos parecieron quedarse concentrados en lo suyo, sin mucha intención de involucrarse directamente aún.

Jude volvió a hablar como si lo hiciera a sí mismo, caminando de un lado a otro delante de su visitante forzada.

—Imagínense el coraje que le dará a ese estúpido del rey cuando se entere de que sorprendí a su asesina y que fracasó en su plan.

—¡Qué no soy una asesina! —Le volvió a gritar con fuerza, pero él la ignoró—. ¡Todo esto es un malentendido!

—Y encima de que su plan fracasó, ahora su gran espía es mi rehén, y está totalmente a mi merced.

—¡¿Rehén…?! —Exclamó Day, ahora sí verdaderamente asustada—. No, no, espere… ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo? —Comenzó a retroceder como podía por el suelo, apoyada de sus pies—. ¿Acaso va a torturarme? ¿O…?

El rostro de la muchacha palideció ante los cientos de pensamientos que le recorrieron la cabeza. Recordaba aquellos relatos que su madre había suavizado, pero la edad se había encargado de llenar los huecos. Y ahora todo ello se materializaba ante ella, en esa penosa y desagradable situación en la que se había metido sin querer y sobre todo sin merecerlo, al menos desde su perspectiva.

—¿Torturarte? —Escuchó que aquel hombre pelirrojo murmuraba pensativo. Luego de ello, se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si reflexionara sobre el significado de dicha palabra. Su siguiente acción fue girarse hacia Henry y Lloyd, con expresión de incertidumbre—. ¿A los rehenes se les tortura?

Henry se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca hemos tenido que torturar a alguien antes. ¿Es lo que quieres hacer con ella?

Jude no respondió nada, pues parecía tener problemas en decidirlo.

—¿Nunca han torturado? —Susurró Day, extrañada por tal afirmación—. Entonces… ¿qué me harán? ¿Caminaré por la plancha…?

—No creo que tengamos una siquiera —respondió el capitán Jude con simpleza.

—¿Qué…? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

El pirata se quedó un rato más en silencio reflexivo. Por un momento pensó que se quedaría otros veinte minutos callado y sin hacer nada, y la idea le pareció de momento más tortuosa que cualquier otra alternativa física que se le pudiera ocurrir.

—Bien, lo tengo —exclamó el capitán tras sólo un par de minutos—. Las cosas serán así, Loreili: tú serás nuestra rehén, y no podrás dejar este barco hasta que el rey en persona acepte pagar por tu libertad, unas… mil… no, diez miel… ¡no!, ¡cincuenta mil coronas! 

—¡¿Cincuenta mil coronas?! —Exclamó la muchacha, más asustada que asombrada por la cantidad descrita; ni siquiera podía concebir que una sola persona pudiera tener toda esa cantidad de dinero junta al mismo tiempo—. ¡¿Acaso está loco?! ¡No hay forma de que alguien en este mundo pague ese dinero por mí! No tengo familia, ni amigos, ni nadie; los señores para los que trabajaba no pagarían ni media corona.

—Ahórrate tus súplicas, sirviente de Kalisma, que aquí no tendrán efecto. Está decidido y punto final: serás nuestra rehén hasta que recibamos el pago correspondiente. Mientras tanto, trabajarás para nosotros para ganarte tu sustento; nadie viaja de holgazán en mi barco.

—¿Trabajar? ¿Trabajar en qué…? —Day miró entonces a cada uno de ellos con desconfianza—. ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Acaso quieren que trabaje con… mi cuerpo o algo así…?

—Oh, por supuesto que trabajarás con tu cuerpo, polizona —masculló Jude con un tono malicioso que provocó que a Day se le formara un denso nudo en el estómago que no le permitió respirar—. Trabajarás con tu cuerpo, ¡fregando los pisos, lavando los platos, sirviendo nuestra comida y limpiando nuestros camarotes! —Sacó su sable de su funda de un jalón, y lo alzó en el aire estirando su brazo—. Por el poder que reside en mí como capitán de Fénix del Mar, te nombro Subjefa de Limpia pisos. —Bajó por último la espada, y ante la mirada confundida y atónita de la chica, tocó ligeramente la corona de su cabeza con la hoja.

—¿Quiere que sea su sirvienta? —Masculló despacio, como un pensamiento que se le escapaba sin querer.

—¿Por qué subjefa si no tenemos como tal un jefe de limpia piso? —Cuestionó Henry, curioso.

—¿Y por qué limpia pisos si dijiste que se encargaría de más cosas? —Añadió Lloyd de la misma forma.

—¡Silencio!, ¡ya está decidido! —Les respondió Jude con fuerza, al tiempo que guardaba de nuevo su sable—. Así que a partir de ahora no podrás salir de este barco, y tendrás que ir a todas partes con estricta vigilancia. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez con el tiempo podamos convertirte a nuestra causa. ¡Imagínate el coraje que le daría a ese obeso del rey al saber que su asesina maestra ahora es de los míos! —Comenzó de nuevo a reír con fuerza, y de nuevo esa ruidosa risa creó una reacción aversiva en la chica.

Toda esa situación le parecía tan irreal, que por un segundo se preguntó si no estaba aún encerrada y dormida en el baúl de ositos, y quizás sólo estaba soñando. Eso explicaría cómo era que alguien tan extraño como ese individuo pudiera existir. ¿Era en verdad el temido Jude el Carmesí? Realmente se veía alto, fuerte, y su mirada parecía la de un desquiciado sin una pizca de moral en su sistema. Pero, no era ni remotamente tan aterrador como el gobernador y el regente lo estaban describiendo. Y la forma en la que hablaba y actuaba, las cosas que decía, y esa risa; parecía como si todo eso fuera algún tipo de juego para él, o una broma de mal gusto. ¿Qué era todo eso de Loreili y una asesina? ¿Y quería pedir rescate por ella?, ¿por una simple sirvienta que no podía importarle menos a la gente que conocía, mucho menos a la que no? ¿En verdad creía algo de eso o sólo la estaba molestando?

Se permitió entonces mirar un poco más allá de Jude, hacia las ventanas a sus espaldas, aquellas desde las que se apreciaba el mar azul, alumbrado por la luz de la mañana, con sus pequeñas olas bailando hacia la misma dirección. Y hacia el horizonte sólo se veía ello: más agua y agua azul, sin ningún rastro de tierra, al menos no desde esas ventanas. ¿Realmente estaba en un barco pirata? ¿Navegando en el mar?; no había tenido oportunidad de pensar al respecto hasta ese momento. ¿Qué tan lejos se encontraba de Torell en esos momentos? La distancia que fuera, era lo más lejos que hubiera estado de esa mansión en su vida, eso era seguro.

—¿Eso quiere decir…? —murmuró de pronto, casi sin proponérselo, y llamando de nuevo la atención del capitán—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que viajar con ustedes… por el mar? ¿Ir a donde ustedes vayan?

—¿Eres retrasada, o qué? —Le respondió el pelirrojo, y entonces le dio varios golpecillos pequeños en su cabeza, que provocaron que lo volteara a ver de nuevo con el ceño fruncido—. Por supuesto que viajamos por el mar, ¿en dónde más podríamos estar? Así que ni siquiera pienses en escapar de aquí, que estamos rodeados de kilómetros de agua. ¡Acepta tu destino, Loreili! ¡Ahora tu vida le pertenece a Jude el Carmesí…!

Lo último ya no era realmente del interés de la sirvienta, pues sólo podía seguir pensando en lo lejos que se encontraba de casa, si es que realmente podía llamar así a aquel sitio, y qué tan más lejos terminaría yendo. Era verdad que unas horas antes se había supuestamente decidido a irse de esa casa de una vez por todas, pero realmente no podía afirmar con completa seguridad que lo hubiera hecho por sus propios pies de no haber ocurrido tal percance. Pero fuera como fuera, de alguna forma ahí estaba, fuera de esa casa… en el mundo, en el mar que tanto la estuvo llamando esos años.

¿Era eso obra del destino? Si lo era, era un destino bastante bromista. ¿Cumplirle su sueño, siendo secuestrada por un grupo de piratas? Era como dejar de estar atrapada en esa casa como sirvienta, a estar atrapada en ese barco… como sirvienta también, al parecer. Si eso no era una jugarreta de una fuerza mayor que se reía a sus expensas, no sabía qué otra cosa pudiera ser.

—Pero anímate, que no todo es tan malo, Loreili —murmuró Jude de pronto, sacándola brutamente de sus pensamientos.

—Me llamo Day Barl… —No pudo terminar sus palabras, pues aquel hombre la alzó abruptamente, haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

—Rehén o no, ahora eres un miembro de mi tripulación —le susurró mientras comenzaba a desatarla de las sogas que la oprimían—. A la fuerza y de manera temporal, pero un miembro más aún. Y como tal, te protegeré como protejo a todos mis hombres y mujeres, y ellos te protegerán a ti.

La joven volteó a verlo, totalmente sorprendida de escucharlo decir eso. Las sogas que la rodeaban cayeron al suelo por sí solas, dejándola libre. Poco después, cortó también las de sus muñecas, mismas que lo agradecieron pues de inmediato se sintieron aliviadas.

—¿Habla enserio? —Le cuestionó, dudosa.

—Claro que sí —Le respondió el pirata con una sonrisa tan honesta, que a Day sencillamente dejó más sorprendida que todo lo demás que había visto en ese cuarto hasta entonces, y eso era decir mucho. Por ese instante, le pareció que aquel hombre era mucho más de lo que ese extraño exterior revelaba, y que quizás realmente en el fondo era un hombre civilizado—. Pero sigues siendo una rehén, aun así. Por lo tanto…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio cómo se agachaba, y para cuando miró hacia abajo, sólo pudo notar como cerraba el grillete contra su tobillo derecho. Dicho grillete a su vez, estaba atado a una cadena, y esa cadena a una gran esfera oscura del tamaño de un balón.

—¡Oiga! —Exclamó atónita—. ¡¿Es esto necesario?!

—¡Claro que sí! —Le respondió, incorporándose de nuevo—. No quiero que se te ocurra la loca idea de querer saltar de la borda e intentar nadar a casa. Con esto de seguro te hundirías sin remedio.

—¿Y qué pasará si me caigo por accidente al agua? Además de que será el doble de complicado fregar pisos y lo demás con esto.

—¡Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de meterte con Jude el Carmesí, esbirro de Kalisma! —Y de nuevo volvió a reír de esa forma tan molesta.

La poca empatía que había sentido por ese sujeto, se esfumó en un segundo. Estaba claro que era un verdadero demente, y nada más.

—Bien, capitán —intervino Lloyd poniéndose de pie, aunque tuvo que arquear un poco su espalda luego de hacerlo, lo que le hizo soltar un ligero quejido de dolor—. En vista de que ya está decidido el destino de esta chica, ¿por qué no reúne a todos en el comedor para desayunar?, y así podrá también presentarles a su nuevo rehén.

—¡Excelente idea! —Exclamó Jude con entusiasmo, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aunque se detuvo a medio camino—. Esperen, yo soy el capitán. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso yo y no enviar a alguien más a hacerlo?

—Bueno… —añadió Henry, bajando sus pies del escritorio y colocando el libro que leía sobre éste—. Porque como eres el capitán, te oirán y obedecerán más rápido, obviamente.

—Buen punto… ¡bien!, vigilen a Loreili mientras reúno a todos. Recuerden que es una astuta asesina, así que no se dejen engañar.

—Confía en nosotros —le respondió Henry con normalidad, estirando su mano desde su frente hacia arriba.

Jude salió entonces del camarote con actitud relajada, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Bien, bien —murmuró Lloyd con tono neutro. Rodeó entonces el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la chica pelinegra con paso calmado—. Ahora que nuestro capitán se ha ido, ¿qué tal si nos cuentas quién eres en realidad, niña?

—¿Eh? —Exclamó la joven, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta; inconscientemente retrocedió un paso, intentado crear un poco de distancia de aquel hombre; la cadena atada en su tobillo resonó contra los tablones al ser arrastrada—. ¿Qué quiere decir con quién soy? Ustedes no creen también que sea una asesina o algo parecido, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, no es tanto que realmente pensemos que la locura que se acaba de inventar nuestro capitán sea cierta… —miró entonces sobre su hombro a Henry, que seguía sentado en la silla del escritorio, y la observaba con seriedad—. Pero entenderás que tenemos que estar seguros de que no haya acertado por casualidad en algo.

—Ciertamente no es muy usual encontrar sirvientas en un baúl —añadió el hombre rubio, inmutable—. Y además de todo, justo en el baúl que fuimos a robar; es una coincidencia muy grande, ¿no crees? —Apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio, y se puso entonces de pie—. ¿Por qué no empezamos por ahí? ¿Qué hacías dentro de ese baúl?

Day miró a ambos con desconfianza, y la manera en la que ambos la miraban y hablaban, reflejaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Por un instante extrañó al otro individuo; era raro, pero al menos parecía honesto y transparente. Esos otros dos, sin embargo, le resultaban todo un enigma y un posible peligro inminente; irónicamente, ese era justo el sentimiento que esperaría que le transmitiera el ser la rehén de un grupo de piratas.

El hombre mayor se escondía tras esos grandes lentes oscuros, pero aun así podía sentir como la miraba fijamente; muy, muy fijamente. No sabía si lo hacía como a algún tipo de monstruo, o quizás como un pedazo de carne recién preparado, pero ninguna de las dos opciones la tranquilizaba más que la otra. Tuvo el presentimiento de que, a pesar de su postura encorvada y apariencia frágil, si acaso se atrevía a darle la espalda en el momento equivocado terminaría con un puñal en su espalda, o una bala en la cabeza; así de mala era la vibra que le transmitía.

Incluso aquel hombre rubio y ojos azules, de apariencia tan galante y refinada, no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, aunque tenía que admitir que era quizás el hombre más apuesto que hubiera conocido; aunque claro, no es como si hubiera conocido a tantos, trabajando todo el día en esa casa. Pero definitivamente no era como ella esperaría que se viera un pirata, ni remotamente. Su sola mirada era tan intensa y penetrante que la ponía nerviosa.

Respiró lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Su capitán ya le había dictado sentencia, o algo así; esos dos individuos tenían que acatarla de cualquier forma, ¿o no?

—Ya les dije antes quién soy —les respondió con la mayor firmeza que le era posible—. Me llamo Day Barlton, y trabajo como sirvienta en la casa del regente de Torell; eso es básicamente todo lo que hay que decir de quién soy. Y sobre porqué estaba en ese baúl… —Hizo una pausa. Su rostro bajó ligeramente en dirección al suelo, y sus brazos la rodearon a sí misma con aprensión—. Me estaba escondiendo del hijo de los señores…

Este comentario pasmó un poco a Lloyd y Henry, que se voltearon a ver el uno al otro en silencio.

—¿Por qué? —Le cuestionó Henry, y entonces avanzó desde atrás del escritorio hasta colocarse a lado de su compañero.

Day continuó con su mirada baja. Su mano izquierda comenzó a frotarse ligeramente sobre su brazo derecho.

—Creo que comenzó a tener… cierto interés en mí, que no era para nada correspondido. Intenté evitarlo lo mejor que pude, pero creo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

—¿Entonces te escondiste en ese baúl, para huir de él? —añadió Henry dubitativo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No era mi plan terminar encerrada ahí! —Les respondió rápidamente, alzando quizás de más la voz—. Sólo lo vi en el armario, y tuve que pensar rápido; no se me ocurrió nada más. Luego el gobernador le puso el candado y ya no pude salir, y luego ustedes… bueno, el resto es historia.

Los dos hombres se volvieron a ver entre sí, como si le preguntaran al otro con sus solas miradas si acaso le creían. Day tenía que admitir que realmente sonaba absurdo; no se había dado cuenta de qué tanto, hasta ese momento en el que tuvo que contarlo en voz alta. Pero, aunque sonara extraño e inverosímil, era la pura verdad; no creía tener la suficiente imaginación para inventarse un cuento así, aunque lo quisiera.

—Vaya —exclamó Lloyd con tono de gracia, tomando a Day un poco por sorpresa—. Al parecer sólo eres una chica con muy, muy mala suerte, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó casi como si bromeara, e incluso después comenzó a reír—. Mira que aquí todos tienen su historia de cómo llegaron a ese barco, pero si ésta no es la más interesante, al menos sí es la más divertida.

—¿Ustedes… me creen? —Murmuró la joven, bastante insegura.

—¿Que sólo eres una sirvienta hermosa y apetecible a la que un aristócrata mimado le quiso poner las manos encima a la fuerza? ¿Y que estabas en el peor lugar y momento posible? Yo no veo por qué no podría creer eso…

—Lloyd, por favor —murmuró Henry, casi como si lo reprendiera. Se aproximó entonces unos pasos hacia la joven, y le sonrió por primera vez, con una sonrisa que hizo lucir su rostro aún más hermoso de lo que ya era con anterioridad—. Sí, claro que te creemos, Day Barlton; nadie desea por su propia voluntad estar en un baúl por varias horas, para luego ser secuestrado por piratas; y especialmente en la forma tan poco delicada en que nuestro capitán sacó dicho baúl de ahí. Pero descuida, te aseguro que estás entre buenas personas —miró entonces de reojo a Lloyd—. Bueno, la mayoría, claro…

Lloyd, como respuesta a ese comentario, sólo se encogió de hombros con indolencia.

Day estaba más confundida que antes. Miraba a ambos, esperando que alguno terminara revelándole que todo aquello era una broma, pero ninguno lo hacía; realmente se veían y oían sinceros.

Esos hombres… ¿realmente eran piratas?

—Pero, entonces… ¿qué fue todo eso de Loreili y de que era una asesina? —Preguntó embrollada, señalando con su dedo en la dirección que Jude se había ido.

Lloyd rio ligeramente.

—Veras, cómo pudiste ya haber intuido, nuestro capitán es un poco… excéntrico… —le explicó el anciano—. Pero es inofensivo, no te preocupes.

—¿Es decir que sí está… loco? —Inquirió Day con algo de preocupación.

—Es más complicado que eso —añadió Henry justo después—. Sólo síguele la corriente por unos días, has lo que te diga, y la próxima vez que toquemos puerto te podrás ir, y nosotros le diremos que huiste. Lamentablemente tras nuestro asalto, no podremos acercarte a Torell, pero quizás podamos darte algunas coronas para que compres un pasaje de regreso para allá, o a dónde prefieras si no quieres volver. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡¿De verdad?! —Exclamó la joven, atónita—. ¿Me dejarán ir? ¿Sólo así?

—Bueno, siempre puedes quedarte —murmuró Lloyd con un tono bastante coqueto, por no decir lascivo—. Siempre nos viene bien tener un poco más de compañía femenina por aquí…

La reacción inmediata de Day a eso fue alzar sus brazos de manera defensiva, frente a su torso, y retroceder un poco más; sintió en ese momento el peso de la bola de acero al momento de querer mover el pie.

—No… gracias… —respondió nerviosa por dentro, pero con voz firme—. Aceptaré su primera propuesta…

—Bien —asintió Henry, y entonces volvió a sonreír—. Sólo resiste un par de días más, y podrás dejar toda esta mala experiencia atrás.

—Sí… se lo agradezco…

No sabía si acaso sonaba sincera o no; ni siquiera ella misma sabía si lo era. La idea de que le ofrecieran liberarla de esa situación a la primera oportunidad debería de haberla alegrado y aliviado… pero, no fue así; al menos no del todo.

Miró de nuevo hacia las ventanas, y en especial hacia el mar que ahora se veía más azul que antes. El pequeño paisaje que era capaz de ver por esos cristales, le parecía tan hermoso. La idea de tener que alejarse de él una vez más, le provocó una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

Quizás sólo era hambre…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 06**


	7. Capítulo 07. El Capitán Demente

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

**CAPÍTULO 07  
EL CAPITÁN DEMENTE**

La tripulación no tardó mucho en reunirse en el comedor; era natural, pues todos se morían de hambre y estaban ansiosos por recibir su merecido desayuno. Sin embargo, ese desayuno tendría que esperar un poco más, pues el capitán les tenía un importante aviso. Unos minutos después de que todos los demás se reunieron, Henry y Lloyd arribaron, acompañados por la misteriosa chica de los ositos, que debía caminar detrás de ellos arrastrando su bola de acero atada a su tobillo. No era precisamente muy pesada para impedirle caminar, pero sí lo suficiente para resultarle estorbosa, y sobre todo incómoda.

—Ah, ya estás aquí —exclamó Jude sonriente al ver a su _“invitada”_ entrar al comedor—. ¡Atención, todos!, ¡volteen a verme por un segundo, idiotas!

La atención de todos poco a poco se giró en su dirección, y por lo tanto también en la de la chica nueva. Ésta se sintió ligeramente intimidada de ver a todas esas personas reunidas en ese sitio, y ahora mirándola. La mayoría, si no era que todos, estaban presentes cuando Jude abrió ese baúl con ella adentro, pero no había tenido oportunidad ni tiempo de detenerse a ver cuántos eran o sus apariencias completas; esa era ahora una situación claramente distinta.

—Tripulación del Fénix del Mar —prosiguió el capitán Carmesí—, nuestro último golpe a la burguesía de Kalisma nos trajo una recompensa y una victoria inesperada—. Se volteó entonces hacia Day, señalándola orgulloso con su mano—. ¡Ésta de aquí es Loreili la Polizona! Es ni más ni menos que una malvada asesina entrenada por la realeza para matarme. Pero gracias a mi aguda astucia, la detuvimos antes de que lo intentara, ¡y ahora es nuestra rehén!

Los tripulantes se miraron entre ellos en silencio, sin reaccionar significativamente a sus palabras.

—Eso significa que no se llama Loreili ni es una asesina, ¿cierto? —Le susurró en voz baja el navegante Katori a la doctora Melina, que estaba parada a su lado.

—Exacto —asintió ella a su vez—. Luego tendremos que preguntarle su nombre y quién es en realidad.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? —Les reprendió Jude con molestia—. ¡Arriba ese espíritu!, ¡les acabo de decir que hemos capturado a una feroz asesina al servicio de Kalisma! ¡Es un triunfo sin precedentes! ¡Vamos!

—Hurra… —Exclamaron algunos de los presentes con voz apagada, y unos pocos se animaron a alzar sus puños ligeramente o sus tarros de cerveza.

Day miró maravillada todo eso. ¿Ninguno de ellos creía la historia de la asesina aunque fuera su capitán el que se las contara directamente? No sabía si eso la tranquilizaba, o inquietaba un poco.

—¿Sabes qué habría sido un triunfo sin precedentes? —Masculló Shui desde una de las bancas de las mesas. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, y su rostro contra sus manos—. Que para variar hubieras robado algo lleno de oro, joyas, diamantes; me hubiera conformado con algunas perlas. Pero en lugar de eso, sólo te conseguimos una nueva mascota para que la encadenes…

—¿Mascota? —Espetó Day con preocupación por esa palabra, y la forma tan despectiva en la que esa mujer lo había pronunciado. Aunque casi de inmediato su atención se desvió hacia otro pensamiento… ¿esa persona era una mujer? ¿Una mujer pirata?

—¿Ya podemos comer algo? —Cuestionó a continuación la contramaestre, hastiada.

—Todo a su tiempo, tranquilos —respondió el capitán, alzando sus manos al frente—. Aún hay algunos puntos importantes que aclarar primero —gran parte de los presentes soltaron un alarido de cansancio al oír eso—. De ahora en adelante, y mientras se encuentre en este barco, nuestra rehén trabajará para nosotros en algunas labores. Pero quiero que todos la vigilen de cerca, y cuiden de que no intente nada; recuerden que es una mortal asesina.

—Descuide, capitán —masculló Luchior, quien estaba sentado de forma cómoda con sus pies arriba de la mesa, y con una mano balanceaba un cuchillo sobre la superficie de ésta—. Nosotros le echaremos un ojo a donde quiera que vaya…

Culminó su comentario con un guiño de su ojo hacia Day, que más que coqueto parecía algo amenazante. Los hombres cerca de él comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo con tono burlón, aunque un poco disimulado. Eso realmente hizo sentir incómoda a la sirvienta, pero supuso que esa era justo su intención.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Jude ya se había parado detrás de ella y le había colocado sus manos en los hombros. La sorpresa tan repentina la hizo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar.

—Ahora, pasaremos a presentarte a la tripulación, para que sepas en las manos de quién estás —le explicó, y de inmediato comenzó a hacer que avanzara un poco hacia el grupo; Day no se resistía del todo, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea—. A mí ya me conoces —murmuró mientras colocaba con orgullo una mano en su pecho—. ¡Yo soy Jude el Carmesí!, el último Gran Señor Pirata de Kalisma, Corsario leal al Reino de Florexian, ferviente sirviente de nuestra amada Reina Estelyse IV, ¡y el peor terror que Kalisma ha conocido!

Llevó sus manos a su cintura, alzó el pecho y comenzó a reír fuertemente. Day tuvo por un momento el instinto de taparse los oídos.

—¿Qué es Florexian? —Preguntó de pronto—. Nunca había oído hablar de un reino con ese nombre…

—Tú ni nadie —murmuró Roman despacio a sus demás compañeros, aunque Day logró captar ligeramente dicho comentario.

Jude sonrió de una forma singular, como si esa hubiera sido la inocente pregunta de una niña pequeña, y eso le provocara cierta ternura… que a Day le resultó bastante molesta de principio.

—Ja, pobre chiquilla boba. Es evidente que quienes te entrenaron te privaron de muchos conocimientos, y de seguro te lavaron el cerebro. Pero no te preocupes, aquí te curaremos y te liberaremos del yugo al que te han sometido…

Extendió entonces su mano hacia la cabeza oscura de Day, y agitó su mano sobre ella, despeinándola un poco. Ese acto molestó aún más a la joven, que se apartó un poco para escapar de su mano, y rápidamente intentó acomodarse el cabello; aunque ya desde antes sabía que era un desastre, aunque no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verse en un espejo todavía.

—Pues a mí me suena a que es un nombre que se acaba de inventar —le respondió con tono de acusación, pero Jude pareció hacer caso omiso de eso.

—También ya conociste al Primer Oficial Nathan —añadió acercándose a Henry, y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. El oficial se encontraba de pie, derecho, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada tranquila—. Es el más serio y odioso de este lugar; tiende a contradecir mis órdenes todo el tiempo, así que tú no le hagas caso.

—Creo que hay más de mi persona que se podría describir además de eso, capitán —murmuró el hombre rubio en voz baja, y luego se viró hacia la nueva integrante (forzada)—. Me llamo Henry, un placer.

—Ah… —Day miró a ambos hombres, confundida—. Pero… él lo acaba de llamar Nathan…

—Y claro, también está Lloyd —Prosiguió Jude, de nuevo ignorando lo que decía, y girándose hacia el hombre mayor que había estado en la habitación con ella. Él se encontraba ya sentado en una banca, y se servía de la cerveza que bebían otros—. Es nuestro científico loco. Crea cosas, arregla cosas, y explota cosas. Dice que algún día hará que este barco vuele como un verdadero fénix. —Soltó entonces una sonora carcajada—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Los barcos no vuelan, viejo loco.

—Te tragarás tus palabras, mocoso estúpido —le respondió el anciano como amenaza, antes de dar un sorbo de su tarro.

 _“¿Un barco volador?”_ , pensó la joven para sí misma, pues esas palabras le eran tan difíciles de concebir juntas como para poder pronunciarlas. ¿Habrá sido enserio? ¿O sólo otra locura inventada de su cabeza?

—Veamos… —murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras avanzaba entre la multitud, viendo a quién presentar ahora. Su atención se puso entonces en Shui, que seguía sentada de malagana, enojada y esperando su comida—. Esta mujer machorra de aquí y con cara de enojo, es Julieta; mi contramaestre. Es gritona, molesta, enojona, negativa, y muerde como si fuera un gato montés.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —Exclamó con molestia, mirándolo sobre su hombro—. ¡No soy nada de eso!, tú eres quien no sabe tratar a una dama de mi calibre como se merece.

—No es eso lo que oí —se escuchó de pronto que Luchior pronunciaba de manera disimulada desde su mesa, mientras bebía de su tarro y miraba a otro lado. De todas formas, Shui supo de inmediato que se trataba de él, por lo que no tardó en clavarle su mirada.

Day, por su parte, debía aceptar que estaba realmente sorprendida por esa última presentación. No sólo era una mujer pirata, ¿además era el contramaestre de ese barco? No tenía idea de que existían las mujeres piratas, menos que pudieran tener puestos tan altos. ¿Había capitanas piratas también en alguna parte del mundo?

Aun estando sentada, se sentía un aire imponente surgir de ella. Una mujer fuerte, rodeada de todos esos hombres de apariencia peligrosa, y parecía ser una igual entre ellos. Y encima de todo, era bastante hermosa, con un cuerpo atlético, bien proporcionado, con curvas marcadas, un busto que resaltaba a pesar de la túnica que usaba, y unas largas piernas. No pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada; jamás había visto una mujer como ella antes.

De pronto, Shui la volteó a ver y sólo hasta ese punto Day se volvió consciente de que se le había quedado viendo más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué me estás viendo, cara de ratón? —Le murmuró con tono agresivo—. Mientras estés aquí no te cruces en mi camino, o no descartaré la idea de venderte a ti en lugar de a los ositos; quizás por ti me den más.

—¿Disculpe? —Exclamó Day, perpleja de oír tal… ¿amenaza?—. No es necesario ser tan grosera, yo no le he hecho nada…

Day se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que ese comentario prácticamente se le había escapado de los labios por sí solo. El resto de los hombres las voltearon a ver a ambas, curiosos y asustados, como si esperaran a ver qué haría la mujer morena. Ésta se le quedó viendo fijamente con expresión dura y penetrante, como si fueran dos navajas. Luego, se paró lentamente de la banca, y pudo ver en ese momento que era un poco más de media cabeza más alta que ella, pero esa diferencia era suficiente para que la sirvienta la tuviera que ver hacia arriba, y ésta se viera aún más amenazadora de lo que se veía antes.

—¿Acaso me dijiste algo? —Le cuestionó despacio, acercándosele—. ¿Acaso me alzaste la voz…?

La pelinegra balbuceó un poco, pero luego intentó mantenerse firme. Para bien o para mal, no tuvo oportunidad de responderle algo, pues en ese momento Jude la tomó de los hombros y la alejó rápidamente de ahí, arrastrándola hacia otro lado.

—Ya, ya, no pierdas tanto el tiempo, Loreili —le murmuró mientras la llevaba hacia otra persona, bajo la mirada vigilante de la contramaestre.

—Creo que iba a golpearme… —susurró Day muy despacio, tragando saliva con nervios—. Y sólo por decirle que era grosera…

—Te lo dije; no te acerques a sus dientes o perderás un dedo.

—¡¿De verdad?!

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Jude la colocó justo delante de un hombre delgado y de anteojos grandes y redondos, con cabello negro y largo sujeto con una cola. A diferencia de la contramaestre, él parecía ser aproximadamente de su misma estatura. En cuanto el rostro de la sirvienta estuvo delante del suyo, éste se hizo un poco hacia atrás; quizás sorprendido, o quizás algo asustado. Day parpadeó un par de veces, y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido a aquel individuo. Se veía de apariencia bastante… normal. Su complexión era delgada, era más bajo que el resto, y ciertamente su rostro no se veía peligroso, ni amenazador, ni sucio; de hecho, sus facciones eran delicadas, casi como si fueran las de una mujer. Y el que hubiera reaccionado de esa forma y la mirara con un poco de miedo en los ojos, no le ayudaba mucho a cambiar ello.

—Éste de acá es mi navegante, Cort —explicó Jude, y entonces le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al hombre, que lo hizo sacudirse hacia el frente y casi caerse; lo que sí es que tuvo que reacomodarse sus anteojos, que se habían deslizado por su nariz hasta apenas quedar colgando de sus oídos—. Como puedes ver por su sola apariencia, es un cuatro ojos sabelotodo, cobarde y flacucho; pero es quizás el más inteligente de por aquí; después de mí, claro. Pero si tienes dudas sobre cualquier cosa, pregúntale a él.

—Hola —saludó el chico, con su voz apagada, pero luego respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse. Se paró más seguro, y le sonrió con gentileza—. Me llamo Katori Quing-Seng. Me alegra conocerte…

Otro nombre diferente al que ese capitán le decía, pero eso ya no la sorprendió.

Katori le extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela para un cordial saludo. Day se permitió un segundo para contemplar a aquel individuo. Pensaba que el primer oficial resaltaba de ese grupo, pero ese hombre al parecer lo hacía aún más. Y no era sólo su apariencia y actitud; por las ropas que usaba, su forma de hablar, y encima su nombre, intuyó de inmediato que debía ser extranjero.

Como fuera, Day le regresó su sonrisa.

—También es un gusto conocerte… —Extendió entonces su mano hacia la suya para tomarla, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Jude, justo al tiempo que daba una palmada en su mano a Katori, para apartarla de la de Day—. ¡No le des tu mano a la rehén! ¡Podría matarte, bobo!

—Oiga —murmuró Day, molesta de ver eso—. Deje de darles una idea tan equivocada de mí a todos…

—¡Ah!, ¡no podía faltar! —Soltó Jude de golpe, colocándose justo detrás de otra de las mujeres presentes en esa habitación, y que estaba justo a un lado de Katori. Colocó entonces sus manos sobre los hombros de aquella mujer, mientras comenzaba a hablar de ella—. Éste de acá es nuestro doctor a bordo: el ingenioso y magnífico Marco, el Hermoso. Puede curar cualquier herida, y cualquier mal; es un verdadero genio. Pero pobre de ti si te atreves a seducirlo para tus fines perversos; ¡él es demasiado listo para caer en tus juegos!

Los labios se Day se abrieron, pero de ellos no salió palabra alguna. Miró de arriba abajo a esa persona, y de regreso, y en cada vistazo sacó la misma conclusión: era una mujer, una de complexión normal, quizás apenas unos centímetros más alta que ella, pero con una figura bonita y un rostro refinado y afilado. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de ella como si fuera un hombre…?

La doctora suspiró con cierta resignación.

—Larga historia —comentó de pronto como una respuesta inmediata a la evidente pregunta que inundaba el rostro de la chica en esos momentos. Luego de ello se paró más derecha, y le sonrió con cordialidad—. Un gusto conocerte, pequeña. Me llamo Melina Strongheart. No temas enfermarte, pero tampoco lo hagas a propósito, ¿está bien?

—Sí… claro…. —le respondió Day con apuro, y casi por mero reflejo le hizo una pequeña reverencia al frente, como si se tratara de la señora Lilia; se sintió algo apenada al darse cuenta de esto.

¿Ese sujeto no sólo les cambiaba los nombres a esas personas, sino que encima les cambiaba también el sexo? ¿Y por qué todos ahí parecían aceptar ello con tanta naturalidad?

—Y bueno… —murmuró el capitán, y echó un vistazo rápido al resto de la habitación—. Bah, los demás no tienen importancia; son sólo peones en un juego de sombras y luces que está más allá de lo que sus pequeñas mentes pueden entender.

—¡Oiga! —Exclamaron varios de los aludidos por ese comentario.

—Excepto ella… —Tomó de nuevo a Day de sus hombros y la condujo directo hacia Kristy, que se sobrecogió un poco al ver que se dirigían a su lugar—. La pequeña Loretta, nuestra Jefe de Cocina y Limpieza.

Day ahora estaba frente a esa chica, que se veía casi como una niña; no podía tener más de dieciséis años. Era más pequeña que ella, de cuerpo menudo, ojos grandes y rostro inocente; ¿qué hacía una chica así en un barco pirata?

—Me llamo Kristy, mucho gusto —murmuró la joven, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el frente, y luego rio ligeramente—. Me llaman jefa, pero en realidad no tengo a nadie a quien mandarle; soy sólo yo, básicamente…

—Eso será diferente, Loretta —señaló Jude con firmeza, y colocó entonces una mano sobre el hombro de Day—. Te presento a tu nueva Subjefa de Limpia Pisos.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿de verdad?! —Exclamó Kristy, incrédula.

—Eso creo… —respondió Day, un poco insegura, y también le hizo una pequeña reverencia, aunque ésta un poco más consciente—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Desde ahora estarás a cargo de ella —le informó el capitán—. Así que sé dura y estricta con ella; ¡no les des ninguna oportunidad! Recuerda que es una rehén, así que maltrátala hasta que se arrepienta de su fallido intento de asesinato.

—Pe… pero… ¡Yo no sé cómo hacer eso! —Respondió Kristy, casi asustada por la petición—. Digo… no puedo… ¡y no quiero!

—Era lo que deseabas, ¿o no, Kristy? —Comentó Henry desde su posición—. Al fin tienes a tu ayudante que habías pedido. Ya tiene algo de experiencia en ese tipo de labores, así que nos quedó como anillo al dedo.

—Sí quería ayuda, pero no de esta forma…

La joven se contrajo un poco en sí misma y miró a Day con los ojos asustados de un cachorro. Ésta no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de ternura al ver su expresión; incluso le dio un deseo interno de querer abrazarla, pero se contuvo; definitivamente no era el momento o lugar para eso.

—Tranquila —murmuró Day con un tono animado—. Espero podamos trabajar bien juntas, jefa…

Kristy se ruborizó un poco al escuchar cómo la llamaba de esa forma, y esto le pareció divertido a la recién llegada.

No sólo había una mujer pirata en ese barco, sino tres; eso fue totalmente inesperado para ella. Y le sorprendió aún más notar lo cómodas que las tres parecían sentirse en ese sitio con todos esos individuos. Quizás no era un sitio tan malo para estar… sólo por unos días, después de todo.

—¡¿Ya terminaron?! —Les gritó Shui desde su puesto en la mesa, que al parecer había tomado de nuevo—. Por si no lo dije antes: ¡¡Tengo hambre!! Y voy a romperle la cabeza a alguien si no me sirven mi desayuno, ¡ahora!

Los hombres que se encontraban cerca de ella lentamente se hicieron a un lado para crear más distancia de su amenaza.

—¡Ah!, ¡sí! —Respondió Kristy con apuro—. Lore… ah… Lore… Lorela… ¿me ayudas en la cocina?

—¡No se lo preguntes! —Le reprendió Jude—. Eres su jefa, ¡ordénale!

—¿Qué le ordene? Ah… —Tomó aire profundamente, y entonces señaló a Day directamente—. ¡Lorela! ¡Ayúdame... en la cocina! ¿Por favor…?

Ese intento de sonar intimidante sólo aumentó aún más la ternura que le causaba a Day; era como tener de pronto una pequeña y adorable hermana menor, o al menos así lo visualizó por un instante en su mente.

—Con mucho gusto —le contestó con energía, y entonces entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, tomando un poco por sorpresa a la cocinera. Comenzaron a avanzar—. Por favor enséñame qué puedo hacer para ayudarte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Day Barlton.

—¿Day? Es un lindo nombre.

—¿Tú crees? Mi madre me lo dio porque…

Y así ambas se retiraron hacia la cocina, mientras hablaban entre ellas de una manera bastante natural y amistosa, a pesar de haberse acabado de conocer. El resto de los presentes las siguieron con la mirada, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos rondando sus respectivas cabezas.

—No me agrada —murmuró Shui de forma seca, mientras miraba de reojo hacia la cocina.

—Pero apenas y cruzó un par de palabras con ella, contramaestre —comentó Katori, un tanto preocupado de escucharla decir eso.

—Eso me bastó. ¿Y tú por qué la defiendes, miope? —Se viró entonces hacia él, convirtiéndolo ahora en el objetivo de sus ojos de navaja, provocando que el chico se sobresaltara asustado—. ¿Acaso te gustó? Qué malos gustos tienes…

—No, no es eso… —murmuró nervioso, y luego ya no fue capaz de decir más.

—Pues a mí me agrada tener a otro espécimen femenino a bordo —añadió Luchior con tono burlón—. Especialmente uno tan agradable físicamente.

El resto de sus compañeros asintieron a su comentario, estando evidentemente de acuerdo con él.

—Nadie les preguntó, muchachos —los regañó la doctora Melina, negando con su cabeza—. Tengan la gentileza de comportarse con ella tan bien como se comportan con el resto de las mujeres de esta tripulación… —Hizo una pequeña pausa reflexiva—. Bueno, como se comportan con Kristy y conmigo, al menos.

—Hey —espetó Shui, virándose hacia ella abruptamente—. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Melina dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios y no le respondió nada más, casi como si no hubiera escuchado tal pregunta.

—No te tiene que agradar, Julieta —comentó Jude con tranquilidad—. Es una rehén, después de todo. Lo que debes hacer es estar prevenida ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso que haga; eres la contramaestre y ese es tu trabajo, ¡que no se te olvide!

—Huy, sí —respondió sarcástica la mujer morena, rodando sus ojos—. La tendré muy vigilada, para que no intente nada; debe ser un arma mortal con esos brazos flacuchos y cara de atolondrada.

—Ese es el espíritu —dijo Jude con orgullo, quizás sin darse cuenta del marcado sarcasmo de sus palabras—. Como sea, hay otro asunto que resolver antes de comer. ¡Cort!, trae papel y pluma; le enviaremos una carta de rescate a Tommy en Nostalkia, ¡para que se la haga llegar al gordo del rey Leonardo lo antes posible!

—¿Una carta de rescate? —Murmuró Katori, extrañado por esa petición, y no fue el único.

—Un segundo, Jude —intervino Henry, alzando una mano para lograr llamar su atención—. ¿De verdad piensas mandar esa carta?

—Claro que sí. ¿De qué otra manera vamos a obtener esas cincuenta mil coronas?

—¡¿Cuánto?! —Exclamó Katori atónito, y de nuevo su reacción no se limitó a él.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró Shui con desgano—. ¿Quién va a pagar tanto por una simple sirvienta?

—¡Su majestad pagará lo que sea con tal de que no me quede con los valiosos secretos que guarda en su cabecita! ¡Y no le saldrá barato! Vamos, Cort; estoy inspirado…

Jude caminó entonces hacia la salida del comedor y Katori, y poco dudoso, lo siguió por detrás.

—¿Será sensato que lo dejemos hacer eso? —Le susurró el primer oficial muy despacio a Lloyd; éste se encogió de hombros.

—Si Tommy tiene algo de sentido común, se dará cuenta de la estupidez que es y la tirará en cuanto le llegue. Si no, lo hará el primer oficial o soldado al que logre hacérsela llegar. No te preocupes.

—Espero que tengas razón —susurró el hombre rubio, aparentemente no muy convencido de ello.

— — — —

—¿Así que en verdad sí eres una sirvienta? —Murmuró Kristy un poco sorprendida, mientras revolvía lentamente el contenido de la gran olla puesta sobre la estufa de leña.

—Sí, lamento informarte que no soy nada tan interesante como una asesina o una espía —le respondió Day con sorna, mientras tallaba los platos del fregadero con una esponja y agua.

—Entonces tienes más experiencia que yo; sólo llevo un par de años haciendo esto. Quizás tú deberías ser mi jefa.

—No me pasa por la cabeza el quitarte tu puesto —rio Day, divertida—. Además, no pienses que me alegra mucho trabajar en lo mismo en lo que trabajaba antes. Pensaba renunciar hoy mismo… o algo parecido. Pero al menos la compañía ciertamente es… diferente…

A la mente de Day vinieron sus demás compañeras en la mansión, y sobre todo Elena y Valeria, que eran las más abiertas a demostrar su desagrado por ella; aún era pronto para afirmar a quiénes prefería más, a los piratas o a ellas. A quién sí extrañaría un poco sería sin duda a Anita, pero siempre le causaba tantos problemas y preocupaciones que esperaba que al menos se sintiera un poco aliviada ante la idea de ya no tener que lidiar con ella.

La cocina del Fénix del Mar era un espacio cuadrado, demasiado chico aunque al menos del tamaño suficiente para que dos personas pudieran estar ahí y trabajar sin estorbarse (mucho). Luego de entrar por la puerta, del lado derecho se encontraba la estufa y horno de leña. Derecho estaba una tarja con platos, y encima de ésta se encontraban colgadas algunas ollas y sartenes, que con el leve movimiento del barco sonaban entre sí y creaban pequeños sonidos estridentes, como una melodía desafinada. Fuera de ello no había más. Había una ventana redonda que daba hacia el exterior, y una puerta que al parecer conducía al almacén de provisiones; muy práctico, le pareció. Dicho almacén era también el hogar de Mowi, la cabra residente del barco que los abastecía de leche, y al parecer cumplía doble función como la pequeña mascota de Kristy. A Day nunca le había tocado ordeñar a un animal antes; se preguntaba si acaso le tocaría hacerlo en el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

A pesar del tamaño reducido de ese espacio, y de que el barco era evidentemente mucho más anticuado que los barcos modernos que a la sirvienta le había tocado ver en el puerto, le sorprendió ver que todo se encontraba relativamente limpio y ordenado; incluso la bodega se encontraba bien surtida y organizada de tal forma que pudieron encontrar muy fácilmente casi todo lo que necesitaban para la receta que Day le sugirió preparar a su nueva jefa.

Ese sitio no era lo que se imaginaba que sería el barco de unos piratas. El barco era viejo, y se veía claramente en sus paredes y pisos el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, dentro de todo, se veía bien cuidado, limpio, e incluso no olía tan mal. Se preguntó si todo eso era gracias a esa jovencita que respondía al nombre de Kristy. ¿Realmente ella sola se encargaba de todo los deberes de esa nave? Aun teniendo tantos compañeros en la mansión, Day siempre terminaba agotadísima luego de un solo día de trabajo. Kristy se veía tan debilucha, pero debía estar ocultando una gran fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿llevas dos años aquí? —Le preguntó la pelinegra, curiosa.

—Sí, soy la que lleva menos tiempo, y también soy la más joven… O, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Veintidós, ¿y tú?

—Dieciséis; parece que seguiré siendo la menor —bromeó con ligera decepción. A Day no le sorprendió haber acertado en la edad aproximada de esa joven, aunque de haber dicho menos le hubiera creído—. Igual es agradable tener a alguien más cercana a mi edad.

—Yo también era la menor entre los sirvientes, así que sé cómo te sientes. Somos como niñas entre adultos, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Kristy rio divertida y Day no pudo evitar contagiarse de ella.

Era una jovencita tan dulce y de actitud tan inocente. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo alguien así había terminado en un sitio como ese. ¿Sería correcto preguntárselo? Quizás podía disimularlo un poco para no ser tan obvia, aunque la sutileza ciertamente no era una de sus mejores cualidades.

—Y dime… —comenzó a murmurar, mientras fingía estar enfocada en el plato que tallaba—. ¿Qué hacías antes de unirte a esta tripulación?

Kristy pareció sorprenderse de escucharla preguntarle ello. La volteó a ver sobre su hombro unos momentos, y Day pudo notar como su expresión se había tornado un poco seria; supo de inmediato que había sido una mala idea.

La chica se viró de nuevo al estofado en la olla y siguió girando lentamente el cucharón por él. Sus ojos se fijaron en dicho movimiento, como si tuviera algún tipo de efecto hipnótico en ella.

—Creo que… no me gusta mucho hablar de eso… —susurró con voz baja y apagada. Extendió su mano hacia el anaquel sobre la estufa, en donde tenían varios frascos con especias. Tomó uno y comenzó a verter un poco de su contenido en la olla. Comenzó entonces a hablar más animada, aunque no sonaba del todo sincera—. No hay nada muy interesante que contar realmente. Sólo era una huérfana que vivía en las calles, y hacía lo que podía para conseguir dinero o comida. —Day se sobresaltó, casi asustada al oír eso—. Un día unos hombres me recogieron a la fuerza de la calle, creo que eran traficantes de esclavos, y… bueno, no importa. ¿Puedes traerme los platos hondos para servir? —La volteó a ver de nuevo, a Day le preocupó aún más el ver cómo le volvía a sonreír con la misma dulzura de antes, como si lo que acabara de contarle no tuviera la menor importancia.

Al inicio no supo cómo reaccionar y sólo se quedó de pie en su sitio, hasta que se obligó a sí misma a obedecer la orden.

—¡Sí!, ¡platos! ¡Enseguida! —Le respondió apresurada, rápidamente tomó una bandeja amplia, y comenzó a colocar varios platos para sopa en ellos, enfilados uno a lado del otro—. Mi madre murió hace siete años —dijo de pronto, casi por mero reflejo—. También era sirvienta en la mansión del regente. Nunca conocí a mi padre, pero siempre he creído que fue alguien que le provocó mucho daño. —Se acercó a la estufa sosteniendo la bandeja a un lado de Kristy para que sirviera; se había olvidado por un segundo de la esfera de acero en su tobillo, hasta que tuvo que arrastrarla en ese momento con un poco de esfuerzo—. Cuando mi madre murió, podría haberme ido de ese sitio en cuanto quisiera, pero no lo hice… Sé que dije que iba a renunciar hoy mismo, pero siendo honesta no estoy muy segura de si realmente lo hubiera hecho, de no haber pasado esto…

—Supongo que no siempre es sencillo dejar lo que te resulta cómodo —le respondió la joven con voz calmada, mientras comenzaba a servir—. Lamento que hayas terminado aquí de esa forma, pero espero que el resto de tu estadía en el Fénix del Mar sea más agradable.

—Bueno, hasta el momento es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, excepto quizás por el demente de su capitán. —esas últimas palabras iban marcadas de un profundo repudio que le resultó imposible ocultar.

Kristy rio un poco.

—Sí, el capitán es algo extraño, ¿no? Pero también es de hecho una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido.

Day se sorprendió tanto al escuchar tal afirmación, que casi estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, enserio. Se esfuerza tanto por todos, y es tan divertido; siempre está feliz y de buen humor.

—Es decir que es como un bufón —susurró la pelinegra en tono de malagana, virándose a otro lado. Kristy volvió a reír.

—¿Puedes llevar estos platos al comedor? Te llevo en un minuto la segunda tanda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí, Jefa —le respondió Day con tono jocoso, e inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia adelante como si fuera una reverencia.

—¡Ah!, no me tienes que llamar así…

Ahora Day fue la que rio, y justo después se dirigió caminando a la puerta de la cocina, que daba en efecto hacia el comedor en donde todos los otros aguardaban.

 _“Divertido”_ , así es como Kristy había descrito a Jude el Carmesí, totalmente diferente a como lo habían hecho el gobernador y el regente, y definitivamente no era una palabra que esperaba estuviera asociada con un temido pirata. Además, no estaba segura si _“divertido”_ era en efecto algo correcto en ese caso. ¿Qué tenía de divertido un sujeto que parecía hacer lo que quería con las personas de ese sitio, hasta incluso cambiarles los nombres?

Recordó en ese momento que se le había pasado preguntarle a Kristy el porqué de esos nombres falsos, y especialmente por qué se refería a aquella mujer, que al parecer era la doctora, como si fuera un hombre. Desconocía si acaso ella tendría respuestas, pero no perdería nada en preguntárselo cuando volvieran a la cocina y estuvieran a solas.

Mientras tanto, le tocaba servirles su comida a los tripulantes.

En cuanto la vieron entrar con la bandeja en las manos y pudieron percibir el aroma de los platos que traía, varios de los presentes vitorearon con entusiasmo, e incluso algunos aplaudieron y chiflaron.

—¡Ya era hora!

—¡Muero de hambre!

—¡Eso huele delicioso!

Day se quedó paralizada un segundo en su lugar al ser consciente de que ya no le estaba sirviendo su desayuno a los señores regentes de Torell, sino a uno grupo de piratas que sólo unas horas antes acababan de asaltar el lugar en el que vivía, y antes de eso un barco según había oído. Dudó unos instantes, luego se permitió respirar lento, pero profundamente, para tranquilizarse y así poder caminar con más calma entorno a una de las dos mesas largas, y entregarle a cada uno un plato. Avanzaba despacio, en parte por precaución de no tirar nada, en parte para procurar tener la mayor cantidad de manos a la vista y lejos de ella, y en parte por tener que arrastrar esa maldita bola de cero.

—Gracias, linda —le agradeció uno de los hombres cuando recibió su plato.

—De nada…

—¡Ya era hora! —Espetó Shui con enojo, prácticamente arrancándole el plato de las manos de un tirón y comenzando a comer con rapidez. Day la miró fijamente con molestia; ni siquiera le dijo _“gracias”_. ¿Cuál era su problema?

—Huele muy bien, ¡nunca habían cocinado esto antes! —añadió otro más de los hombres, viendo con añoranza el plato delante de él.

—Ah, sí… espero les guste, es una receta mía… bueno, más bien una receta de Torell. Aunque nos faltó apio… lleva apio…

—Igual se ve que no lo ocupa, linda —murmuró con un tono provocador uno de los hombres, que la veía con expresión traviesa, con su rostro apoyado sobre su mano—. Me llamo Arturo, hermosa, pero el capitán me llama Timmy… ¿o era Jimmy? Es igual… —Se deslizó entonces un poco hacia un lado, y luego palpó con su palma el lugar que había quedado vacío—. ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas a mi lado? Así podrás darme de comer en la boca…

—Ah… —Day sonrió nerviosa ante tal propuesta—. Tengo que seguir trabajando… pero, gracias…

Antes de recibir alguna respuesta, se apresuró a seguir repartiendo los platos.

Algunos de los hombres cerca de aquel individuo rieron con fuerza de forma burlona.

—No te asustes, asesina —comentó Luchior, rodeando con uno de sus fuertes brazos el cuello de Arturo—. Arturo sólo quiere llamar tu atención; siempre se emociona cuando llega una nueva cara linda al barco. Estaban igual cuando Kristy llegó, y eso que ella sólo tenía 14 años…

Arturo pareció alarmarse demasiado ante tal comentario, igual que la propia Day.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto! ¡No lo es! —Insistió volteando a ver a Day con preocupación—. ¡No soy esa clase de hombre!, ¡enserio!

Los hombres volvieron a reír con más fuerza, haciendo que Arturo se ruborizara apenado.

Day no estaba segura si podía, o debía, reír con ellos; si acaso estaban jugando con ella, o realmente eran tan despreocupados, bromistas y… ¿normales?, como parecían. Como fuera, igualmente no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por sus reacciones.

—Oigan, sean más caballerosos, por favor —intervino en ese momento Katori, que estaba sentado justo delante de ellos—. Enserio, discúlpalos; solo están jugando contigo. A todos nos alegra tener a una nueva compañera… aunque tengas que llevar eso en el pie…

Day miró curiosa a aquel hombre de anteojos; cada vez que lo veía, más resaltaba entre esa multitud. Además de su acento, su manera de hablar era tan correcta y fluida, a pesar de claramente estar hablando un idioma que no era el suyo. Casi le recordaba a los señores regentes, o algunos de sus amigos.

Day le sonrió gentilmente, y le extendió el último plato de su bandeja.

—Gracias, creo que no sé identificar bien cuando están bromeando conmigo.

—Gracias —correspondió Katori, tomando su plato—. Huele muy bien, felicidades. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Estoy seguro que no es Loreili.

—No, no lo es. Me llamo Day, Day Barlton.

—¿Day? —Musitó Katori, pensativo—. Oh, es un nombre curioso…

—¡Oye, miope! —Le gritó de pronto Shui, desde un extremo de la mesa—. ¡Deja de coquetear con la sirvienta y déjala que siga sirviéndole a mis hombres!, que ya perdieron mucho tiempo por su culpa esta mañana.

Day no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo, ahora con incluso más enojo que antes. Enserio, ¿cuál era su problema?

—¡Contramaestre!, ¡yo no estaba… coque…! —El rostro del chico extranjero se ruborizó significativamente, y rápidamente se volteó a otro lado—. No… te tomes a mal lo que la contramaestre diga. Está de mal humor porque no esperaba robar un baúl lleno de osos y... una chica dentro…

—Yo no esperaba ser robada tampoco —murmuró Day entre dientes. Miró una última vez de reojo a Shui, y ella la miró del mismo modo. Entre ambas parecieron surgir algunas chispas. Al parecer el demente capitán no era lo único que le molestaba de ese sitio.

Kristy salió en ese momento de la cocina con una bandeja con más platos. Day se apresuró a acercarse a ella y los tomó.

—Yo me encargo —le indicó la pelinegra con tono animado.

—Gracias, sólo dos tandas más después de ésta —señaló la Jefa de Cocina.

—Descuida, me gusta poder ayudarte…

Siguió entonces sirviendo los platos al resto de los hombres, mientras Kristy volvía a la cocina.

—Ya que tocamos el tema del baúl —comentó Luchior—, chica polizona, ¿por qué exactamente el gobernador viajaba con un baúl lleno de osos de peluche?

Day lo miró un poco extrañada por que le hiciera esa pregunta. ¿Cómo ella lo sabría?

—No lo sé… quizás los coleccionaba —respondió con simpleza, mientras le daba un plato a Lloyd.

—Tal vez se trate de algún fetiche del gobernador o su esposa —ironizó divertido el hombre mayor, tomando su plato para comer de él—. Una vez conocí a una mujer que tomaba un osito de esos, y se lo ponía en…

—¡Señor Lloyd! —Le gritaron Katori y Melina al mismo tiempo, y en perfecta sincronización.

Más de la mitad de los presentes soltaron una aguda y sonora carcajada. Incluso Day, no pudo evitar reír un poco; no por el comentario de aquel hombre, sino por la forma tan amena en la que todos parecían llevarse en ese sitio. Parecían realmente un gran grupo de amigos. El ambiente, sorprendentemente, le resultó bastante agradable a pesar de la primera reacción que había tenido al entrar.

Sin embargo, ese ambiente agradable se apaciguó un poco cuando…

—¡Buena comida, damas y caballeros! —Gritó con fuerza el Capitán Jude en persona al entrar al comedor, seguido detrás por el primer oficial Henry. Day soltó un discreto suspiro de hastío al sólo oír su voz; se había olvidado por un segundo de su existencia. El capitán pirata entró orgulloso y sonriente—. Les informo con alegría que ya les hemos mandado una paloma mensajera a nuestros colegas en Nostalkia, con la carta para su majestad el rey, en la que le informo que tengo a su espía.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Day, incrédula—. No hizo tal cosa…

—No lo dudes, Loreili —le respondió Jude como si nada, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Avanzó hacia la mesa de honor, en la que se sentó cómodamente en la silla de en medio y subió sus pies cruzados—. Y no sólo eso, también le exigí el cuantioso rescate por tu regreso sano y salvo. Esperemos a ver qué responde…

—Sólo estará haciendo el ridículo —susurró muy despacio para sí misma. Miró entonces a Henry, que le asintió discretamente y luego se sentó en la silla a lado de Jude. Recordaba lo que el señor Lloyd y él le habían dicho, que la dejarían ir en cuanto tocaran tierra. Era probable que no estaría ahí para ver qué tipo de respuesta recibía, si es que acaso realmente recibía alguna.

Se aproximó cautelosa a la mesa de honor, pero se dirigió primero a Henry, entregándole uno de los últimos platos de esa tanda.

—Gracias, Day —murmuró el hombre rubio con una cándida sonrisa que le hizo sentir pequeñas maripositas en su estómago a la sirvienta.

—Hey, Loreili —exclamó Jude de pronto, sacándola abruptamente de cualquier pensamiento que se le estuviera formulando—. ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no le darás su plato a tu nuevo capitán? —Su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa prepotente; se veía que disfrutaba todo eso—. Sé que debes estar muy molesta de que tu plan para matarme no haya funcionado, pero acepta tu lugar y sírveme, ¿quieres?

Day frunció su ceño y lo miró fijamente con bastante enojo. Le sacó la vuelta a la mesa hasta pararse justo a un lado del hombre pelirrojo. A continuación, no colocó ante él un plato de comida, sino que dejó caer la pesada bola de acero, que casi astilló un poco la madera. El plato de Henry saltó un poco, pero nada de su contenido lo manchó, salvo unas cuantas gotas del caldo sobre su mejilla, que limpió sutilmente con una servilleta.

A su vez, todos los presentes fueron llamados por el sonido de la esfera golpeando la mesa, por lo que se giraron hacia ellos al mismo tiempo, curiosos de lo que ocurría. Jude, por su parte, miró de reojo la bola de acero, no muy interesado en ella al parecer.

—Eso no es comida —murmuró con un tono burlón.

—Quíteme esto y le daré su comida —amenazó la sirvienta, parándose firme y con decisión en su mirada. La curiosidad de todos los espectadores fue en aumento.

—¿Disculpa? —Murmuró Jude, arqueando una ceja intrigado—. ¿Qué parte de que eres mi rehén no entendiste?

—¡Escúcheme bien, usted! —Declaró la sirvienta alzando un poco la voz. Colocó con algo de fuerza la bandeja sobre la mesa, haciendo que de nuevo el plato de Henry saltara, causando un resultado similar al anterior—. No sé qué clase de juego es el que esté jugando aquí, cambiándole el nombre a la gente, hablando de reinos de no existen, e inventando historias que no tienen sentido. Si me quiere como su rehén y jugar a que atrapó a una asesina del rey, está bien. Pero no voy a estar aquí encerrada y trabajando en su barco, mientras arrastro esta cosa. Así que quítemela, y quizás podamos comenzar a hablar como dos adultos.

Todos los que miraban con atención soltaron un pequeño alarido de sorpresa al escuchar esto. Incluso Shui no pudo evitar mirar hacia tal escena, buscando ver en qué resultaba todo ello.

La propia Day se sentía impresionada por lo acababa de pasar. Tantos años queriendo gritarle mil y una cosas a la señora Lilia, al señor Joe, a la señorita McClay, al odioso de Maggot, y siempre se sintió con las manos atadas ante la posibilidad. Y ahora ahí estaba, haciéndole exigencias a un pirata en su cara. ¿De dónde había sacado tal valor? De momento no tenía idea, pero definitivamente le gustaba.

Jude, por su parte, se le quedó viendo en silencio, sin mutarse mucho por su exabrupto. Luego, cerró los ojos unos momentos, y llevó su mano a su barbilla, como si pensara profundamente en su propuesta.

—Déjame pensarlo —murmuró despacio, y tras unos segundos respondió—: no…

Pateó entonces la esfera de metal, y ésta se precipitó al suelo, cayendo desde la base más alta en la que se encontraba la mesa de honor hacia el piso de madera, rebotando y aboyándolo, y arrastrando a la sirvienta consigo.

Ésta soltó un gritito de sorpresa, mientras caía al suelo luego de que su pie fuera jalado de esa forma. Su primer instinto, aún antes de poner las manos para parar su caída, fue sostener la falda de su vestido mientras caía para evitar dejar a la vista más de la cuenta. Lo siguiente que escuchó, luego de que caer de espaldas, fue la risa de los hombres, y eso no hizo más que enojarla aún más.

Jude tomó tranquilamente el plato humeante que quedaba en la bandeja y lo colocó frente a él. Dio una profunda inhalación de aire, haciendo que el delicioso aroma del estofado le inundara la nariz. Se colocó una servilleta blanca al cuello, tomó la cuchara, y se dispuso a dar el primer bocado, cuando el plato desapareció abruptamente de delante de él; Day lo había tomado y alejado de él rápidamente.

—¡Dame eso! —Le exigió Jude con disgusto—. ¡Obedéceme que soy tu capitán ahora!

—¡Lo haré luego de que se disculpe, y luego de que me quite el grillete!

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú me darás mi plato, y luego arreglarás el piso que dañaste!

—¡Usted lo dañó!, ¡usted arréglelo!

—Bien, tranquilos todos —Intervino Henry, parándose de su asiento lentamente—. Creo que podemos acordar que ambos se comportaron de forma indebida. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

A Jude no le importó lo que su primer oficial decía, pues en ese momento se paró de golpe de su silla, incluso haciendo que ésta cayera hacia atrás y provocara un sonido estruendoso. Su rostro se veía colérico.

—¿Quieres un acuerdo? —Musitó entre dientes, mirando a Day de forma retadora desde arriba, aprovechándose de su estatura superior—. Dame mi plato, arregla el piso, y taaal vez llegue a considerar la posibilidad de ponerte una esfera, medio gramo más pequeña…

Day no reaccionaba de forma muy positiva a esas amenazas. Sin decir nada, se bajó de la plataforma donde estaba la mesa principal, y caminó hacia el punto exacto en el que su esfera había golpeado el piso. Le entregó el plato a uno de los hombres en la mesa, que lo tomó dudoso. En su lugar, la pelinegra tomó la esfera de acero, y la alzó hasta ponerla casi sobre su cabeza.

—¿Quiere que arregle… esto? —Susurró despacio, y justo después dejó caer la esfera en el mismo punto anterior, haciendo que la madera se aboyara y astillara más.

Esto creó una reacción de sorpresa en casi todos, incluso en Kristy que iba entrando en ese momento con otra bandeja de comida.

—¡Day!, ¡¿qué haces?! —Le cuestionó Kristy alarmada, pero Day no la escuchó; tenía sus ojos celestes clavados como espadas en aquel hombre pelirrojo, que la miraba de regreso casi de la misma forma.

—¿Va a permitir que dañe de esa forma el barco, contramaestre? —Le susurró uno de los hombres a Shui. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero ver hasta dónde llega; puede que me agrade un poco más dependiendo del resultado.

—¡Te lo advierto, Loreili! —Le gritó Jude totalmente furioso, apoyándose con sus manos en la mesa—. ¡Sólo estás empeorando lo que tendrás que reparar!

—¿Enserio? —Murmuró desafiante la sirvienta. Volvió a tomar la esfera de acero, a alzarla sobre su cabeza, y la volvió a dejar caer en el mismo sitio; el daño se volvió aún mayor—. ¡Dejaré de hacerlo cuando se disculpe y me quite esto!

—¡No me voy a disculpar ni te voy a quitar nada! —Advirtió el capitán, bajando apresurado desde su lugar hacia donde ella se encontraba—. ¡Es más!, ¡te pondré otra más de ser necesario!

—¡Es un terco! Es una petición bastante razonable —le gritó mientras volvía a tomar la esfera—. ¡Usted sabe que no soy ninguna asesina! ¡Este trato no es justo…!

La dejó caer una vez más.

—¡Nada de eso! —Exclamó el pelirrojo, y rápidamente extendió sus manos con la clara intención de atrapar la esfera en el aire. Sin embargo, ésta terminó pos deslizarse entre sus dedos y seguir su trayecto, aunque no sólo golpeó el suelo esta vez: parte de ella le aplastó la punta de su pie derecho.

Los ojos del pirata se abrieron por completo, y luego soltó un alarido de dolor, mientras retrocedía cojeando, hasta caer sobre algunos de los hombres que se encontraban en la mesa, incluyendo el que sostenía el plato que Day le había entregado un segundo antes; el que justamente era para el capitán. Dicho plato salió volando de las manos del tripulante, cayendo al suelo y regando su contenido por el suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, atónitos al ver esto, incluida la propia Day.

—Ah… —Exclamó la pelinegra, a quién al parecer se le dificultaba hilar bien las palabras—. Lo… siento… pero eso no hubiera pasado si usted…

La madera comenzó a crujir. Antes de que Day pudiera reaccionar, el suelo dañado terminó por ceder, creando un agujero por el cual la esfera de acero se precipitó, jalándola consigo.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó la sirvienta como reacción de sorpresa y miedo cuando la esfera comenzó a jalarle su pierna por el hueco. Rápidamente sostuvo la cadena con ambas manos, y la comenzó a jalar para impedir que cayera. Retrocedió ejerciendo fuerza, hasta la esfera volvió a estar en el suelo, y por el mismo impulso que llevaba al estarla jalando, terminó cayendo de espaldas al piso y con sus ojos puestos en el techo.

Confundida, y aún algo asustada, se quedó ahí tirada, escuchando como todos comenzaban a reírse, y eso la ruborizó; quizás realmente había actuado sin pensar.

De pronto, el techo sobre ella fue bloqueado por el rostro furioso del capitán Carmesí, que se paró justo a su lado, tapándola con su sombra. Day sonrió, algo nerviosa.

—¿Le traigo otro plato…?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 07**


	8. Capítulo 08. Sus Propios Motivos

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

**CAPÍTULO 08  
SUS PROPIOS MOTIVOS**

Bien, siendo justa, el castigo podría haber sido mayor, considerando que estaba provocando al supuesto capitán de un supuesto barco pirata. Quizás se había confiado un poco al escuchar que no tenían una plancha y que nunca habían torturado a alguien; y era quizás discutible afirmar si eso contaba cómo tortura o no. Pero fuera como fuera, no había arrepentimientos pues sólo era una persona haciendo una petición justa, en una situación injusta, que bien no merecía una consecuencia como esa. Todo eso y más fue lo que Day Barlton tuvo tiempo de meditar tras un par de horas encerrada con candado, de nuevo en el mismo baúl lleno de ositos en el que había llegado; la mayor diferencia era que ahora la acompañaba una pesada bola de acero atada a su tobillo, en lugar de unas suaves toallas.

—No me arrepiento de nada —susurró en voz baja, estando cruzada de brazos en el interior del baúl.

El comedor ya se encontraba casi vacío para ese momento, salvo por algunas pocas personas. El baúl se había colocado en el centro, no muy lejos del agujero hecho por la esfera de acero que aguardaba aún ser reparado.

—La doctora Melina dijo que el pie del capitán está bien —le informó Kristy, que estaba sentada en el suelo justo frente al baúl—. Así que descuida, no creo que te deje mucho más tiempo ahí encerrada. En cuanto se calme le diré que te necesito para terminar las labores de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —murmuró la sirvienta—. Y disculpa las molestias. Quizás me excedí un poco, pero era necesario.

—No lo discuto —susurró Kristy, no del todo segura realmente con esa afirmación.

—¿Qué parte de que le siguieras el juego no entendiste, pequeña? —Comentó en ese momento Lloyd con tono de regaño. Él estaba sentado en una de las bancas de las mesas, pero volteado hacia el baúl; de hecho, tenía sus pies apoyados justo sobre la tapa de éste—. Sólo Dios sabe cuándo tocaremos puerto otra vez. Puede ser una, dos o hasta tres semanas. ¿Quieres pasar todo ese tiempo peleándote con él?

—¡¿Cómo quiere que le siga el juego?! —Exclamó Day furiosa, y el baúl se agitó un poco—. ¡¿Cómo es que ustedes se lo pueden seguir?! ¡El sujeto claramente es un demente! ¿Por qué lo obedecen?, ¿por qué dejan que les ponga nombres falsos?, ¿por qué están en un barco en donde un hombre así es el capitán? ¡No lo entiendo!

—Bueno… —Kristy titubeó un poco su respuesta—. Creo que es algo que todos los nuevos integrantes se preguntan al inicio. De hecho, no todos los que han llegado a este barco se quedan. Pero los que lo hacen como yo… supongo que tiene sus propios motivos personales para hacerlo, y son diferentes para cada quién…

—Pero tú mejor no te rompas la cabecita con eso —respondió Lloyd, chocando su talón contra la tapa un par de veces para que hiciera ruido dentro del baúl—. No estarás el tiempo suficiente para descubrir tú misma la respuesta, así que será más sencillo para ti simplemente llevarte bien con él y ya. Y si no te agrada, sólo finge; muchos aquí lo hacen sin mucho problema.

Dentro del baúl, Day se cruzaba de brazos y hacía una cara de puchero, aprovechando que nadie la veía. No creía poder fingir siquiera que ese sujeto le agradaba. ¿Cómo es que todos tenían un motivo?, ¿qué razón podrían tener para seguir a un hombre así? Era como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma.

Lloyd retiró los pies del baúl en ese momento, se paró de su asiento, y flexionó un poco su espalda soltando un pequeño quejido, quizás de dolor o quizás de satisfacción.

—Bueno, ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí —comentó mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida—. Es hora de ir a trabajar, o algo así. Tú tampoco te quedes ahí sentada perdiendo el tiempo por su culpa, ¿oíste?

—Sí, descuide —respondió Kristy rápidamente, aunque no del todo animada. En cuanto estuvieron solas, la atención de la jovencita se centró en el baúl, como si esperara de alguna forma poder ver a la chica en su interior directamente—. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo el señor Lloyd? ¿No estarás aquí mucho tiempo?

Day se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla preguntarle eso.

—Sí, así es —respondió la sirvienta, algo insegura—. En el siguiente puerto al que lleguen me dejarán ir. O eso me dijeron… Sólo no se lo digas a ya sabes quién.

—Descuida, no diré nada —aclaró Kristy con una media sonrisa, pese a que su mirada se había tornado un tanto distante—. Es una lástima, me agradaba la idea de tener una compañera de labores.

La pelinegra sintió un poco de peso sobre su cabeza al oírla decir eso; al parecer había hecho que se hiciera algunas ideas equivocadas sin proponérselo. Tenía dieciséis años, o eso decían, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de protegerla como si fuera una niña de diez años o menos; como si necesitara abrazarla.

—Lo siento, Kristy —murmuró Day, intentando sonar segura de sí misma—. No es por ti… Yo quería salir de esa mansión, pero no estaba en mis planes ser una pirata, mucho menos una rehén.

—Sí, lo entiendo; no te preocupes. —Kristy se abrazó de sus propias piernas y apoyó su barbilla contra sus rodillas—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer luego?

—¿Eh?

—Una vez que te vayas de aquí, ¿qué harás? ¿A dónde irás?

Day se quedó totalmente muda, incapaz de responder. ¿Qué haría una vez que dejara ese barco?, esa era de hecho… una buena pregunta. No volvería a Torell, eso lo tenía claro. Pero, ¿a dónde iría entonces? No tenía ninguna familia que ella conociera, ningún amigo, ni siquiera conocidos. ¿De qué trabajaría?; sus compañeras bien le habían dicho que no era especialmente buena en nada. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Volver a trabajar como sirvienta? ¿Volver a lo mismo? Quizás podría optar por algo diferente como ser mesera, niñera, o quizás intentar meterse más a la cocina; no se consideraba mala cocinando, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de practicar mucho.

Y asumiendo que consiguiera un trabajo decente en el puerto en el que la dejaran, o en algún otro… ¿luego qué? ¿Qué sería de su vida luego de eso? ¿Sólo trabajar día a día hasta morir? ¿Esperaría acaso a que algún chico se fijara en ella y la hiciera su esposa?, claro, si no era que sólo quisiera divertirse con ella y nada más.

¿Qué era lo que deseaba realmente? ¿Qué era lo que Day Barlton quería de su vida? ¿A dónde quería ir? Mientras más lo pensaba, más venía a su mente la imagen del mar, visto desde las ventanas del camarote del capitán. Era curioso que pensara justo en esa ventana, y no la de su cuarto en la mansión del regente. ¿Era porque la otra era más reciente?, ¿Porque era navegando en el propio mar?, ¿o quizás…?

—Tu castigo terminó, Day Barlton —escuchó de pronto a alguien pronunciar, haciéndola casi saltar dentro del baúl, y provocando que su cabeza se golpeara un poco contra la tapa, aunque no lo suficiente para causarle dolor.

La voz en cuestión era la del primer oficial Henry, que se acercó cauteloso al baúl, se agachó y con una llave abrió el candado que le habían colocado.

—¿Enserio? —Exclamó Day con entusiasmo, y se sintió enormemente aliviada al empujar la tapa y ver que ésta se abría con facilidad—. ¡Al fin!

Sin espera, comenzó a salir; el paso más complicado fue sacar la esfera de acero, antes que su pie.

—Puedes agradecerle su clemencia al capitán —comentó Henry, al parecer con un poco de humor en su tono, y su sonrisa algo pícara hacía juego con ello—. Lo convencimos de que Kristy no podría trabajar en todo el día si se encontraba tan preocupada por ti.

—Ah, yo no… —comenzó la Jefa de Cocina a balbucear, nerviosa—. Bueno, quizás…

—Lo siento, Kristy —se lamentó Day al darse cuenta de que efectivamente Kristy se había quedado mucho de su tiempo de encierro ahí con ella, y de seguro ni siquiera había podido lavar los platos del desayuno todavía—. Te ayudaré a ponerte al corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sólo debes reparar el agujero que hiciste primero —señaló Henry de pronto, apuntando con sus ojos directo al sitio del daño.

Day miró en esa dirección; el agujero se veía más grande de lo que recordaba.

—¿Habla enserio?

—Tú lo hiciste, después de todo; es lo justo —contestó el primer oficial, encogiéndose de hombros.

Day suspiró resignada.

—Supongo que sí…

—Descuida —intervino Kristy sin dudar—, yo te ayudaré, ¿sí?

La sirvienta la volteó a ver con una sonrisa modesta, pero agradecida.

—Gracias… —asintió con cuidado.

—Me alegra ver que se lleven bien —comentó Henry, y justo después se dispuso a retirarse a hacer sus propias labores—. Bueno, sigan así. Cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden verla conmigo o con la contramaestre Shui.

—Descuide, todo está bajo control, oficial —le respondió Kristy, agitando una mano mientras lo veía alejarse—. ¿No crees que el oficial Henry es muy apuesto? —Day sólo sonrió ante esa pregunta; ciertamente no podía decir que no lo era—. Vamos por madera y algunos clavos al almacén.

— — — —

El resto del día las dos chicas se la pasaron ocupadas, y gracias a ello las horas se pasaron casi volando. Mucho de su esfuerzo se fue justamente en reparar el agujero del suelo, colocar tablones nuevos y martillear; incluso en un momento Kristy se golpeó en uno de sus dedos con el martillo, y la doctora Melina se lo tuvo que tratar lo mejor posible.

Luego de terminar con el suelo, se dirigieron a lavar todo lo que se había usado en el desayuno, justo a tiempo para preparar la comida. A Day le sorprendió un poco ver que no tenían una hora fija para comer como tal, pues por los diferentes deberes que cada uno tenía al parecer iban al comedor en diferentes tandas, comían rápido, y luego seguían con su trabajo. De hecho, en el rato que estuvieron en el comedor, Day no vio de nuevo a algunos de los tripulantes, entre ellos el propio capitán Jude. Kristy en un momento salió del comedor cargando una charola con un plato de comida, y sólo dijo que enseguida volvía. Day pensó que quizás le llevaba su comida al capitán a su camarote, y de seguro su nueva jefa consideró que era mejor que ella no se acercara a dicho sitio considerando lo de esa mañana. Si ese había sido su razonamiento, Day no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Cuando la comida se terminó, siguió a continuación lavar todo de nuevo y limpiar el comedor lo mejor posible. Kristy era muy cuidadosa con los detalles, intentando limpiar hasta el mínimo rastro de comida, incluso el que hubiera quedado entre los tablones si estaba en sus posibilidades el hacerlo. Esto extrañó un poco a la sirvienta; en todos sus años realizando un trabajo similar, nunca había visto a alguna de sus compañeras, o a ella misma, esforzarse tanto. Estaba sucia, visiblemente agotada y algo sudada, pero continuaba adelante. Day esperó que realmente su ayuda le amortiguara un poco ese peso, y ello la motivaba a poner más empeño en su labor también.

Ahí mismo Day puso en uso su nuevo puesto, pues limpió y lustró lo mejor que pudo el suelo del comedor, y luego siguió también por el pasillo. Ya llevaban bastantes horas, y cada vez que se asomaba por alguna de las ventanillas el sol parecía estar más próximo a meterse.

—¿Vamos a limpiar todo el barco hoy? —Preguntó Day mientras ambas pulían el suelo del pasillo, intentando no sonar preocupada.

—No, sería imposible hacer eso en un sólo día, incluso entre dos personas —aclaró sonriente la Jefa de Cocina; era increíble que pudiera seguir de tan buen humor—. Normalmente limpio por zonas dependiendo del día o del estado de dicha zona. Ahora que somos dos, es probable que podamos dividirnos y abarcar dos zonas a la vez, pero como es tu primer día pensé que era mejor que estuviéramos cerca.

—Lo entiendo… Disculpa por causarte molestias. El acompañarme mientras estuve en ese baúl, o el tiempo que me estuviste ayudando a reparar el suelo, de seguro te atrasaron bastante, ¿verdad? Incluso te lastimaste por estar ayudando.

—No digas eso —le respondió la jovencita entre risillas, aunque justo en ese momento tuvo que agitar un poco su mano con el dedo golpeado; Melina se lo había vendado—. Todo esto es mi deber, y soy tu jefa después de todo. Mañana podremos hacer más; tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que estés aquí para ayudarme.

—Sí… claro…

Cada vez que hacía una mención a que estaría ahí poco tiempo, Day se sentía un poco culpable. Pero, ¿culpable de qué? ¿De querer irse de un barco al que había llegado totalmente contra su voluntad? Sonaba bobo si lo pensaba. Pero lo cierto era que mientras estuviera ahí, fuera poco o mucho tiempo, intentaría ayudarla lo mejor posible con sus labores. Sólo esperaba que no se malacostumbrara y luego resintiera su ausencia… No, eso era de nuevo la culpa que salía de nada. Tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

La pelinegra se puso de rodillas y pasó el dorso de su manga en su frente para secarla. Estaba cansada, sin duda. Las labores físicas eran su día a día en la mansión del regente, pero en ese sitio sencillamente lo había resentido más que de costumbre. Quizás era el escenario nuevo que la incomodaba y estresaba, o quizás la falta de sueño, o haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada en ese baúl… o la pesada esfera de metal que tenía que cargar de un lado a otro hasta para hacer la tarea más simple. Como fuera, el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía empapada en sudor.

Alguien se acercó con pasos ligeros por el pasillo reluciente.

—Hola chicas, buenas noches —les saludó la amigable voz del navegante Katori, que se acercó a donde estaban cargando consigo algunos libros gruesos y grandes, tinta y una pluma—. El piso se ve reluciente… descuiden, mis zapatos están limpios… —Alzó entonces su planta izquierda para mostrársela a Kristy.

—Gracias por su cuidado, navegante —le sonrió Kristy, complacida—. Ojalá todos lo demás también lo hicieran… Pero fue gracias a Day que quedara tan bien; hace honor a su puesto.

—No digas eso, Kristy —murmuró la sirvienta, algo apenada—. Supongo que sólo son varios años de práctica.

—A mí me alegra ver que Kristy al fin tiene un poco de ayuda —señaló Katori, alzando uno de sus dedos—. Siempre se esforzaba haciendo todas esas labores ella sola.

—¿Y por qué no la ayudaba ninguno de ustedes? —Le cuestionó Day, mirándolo de forma casi acusadora, y eso puso nervioso al joven extranjero.

—Ah… bueno… es que todos tenemos… nuestras… —comenzó a balbucear nervioso, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza—. Ah, Kristy… eso me recuerda, necesito revisar contigo en la bodega cómo están las provisiones de comida y limpieza, y cuántos días crees que duren.

Kristy lo miró un poco extrañada por su petición.

—Está bien, navegante… pero, ¿acaso otra vez estamos cortos de dinero?

—No, no claro que… no… —respondió el chico de anteojos rápidamente, aunque no sonaba muy convincente—. Es más por precaución, para ver cuándo convendrá tocar puerto de nuevo.

Terminó su comentario con una pequeña risa nerviosa que no dio mucha fuerza a su explicación. A Day le pareció algo curioso escuchar que podrían estar faltos de dinero. Recordaba que en la cena habían mencionado que estos piratas acababan de asaltar un barco, después de todo. Aunque… luego se cuestionó a sí misma exactamente cómo podía un grupo de piratas hacer dinero con exactitud.

—Creo que podríamos estar bien por unos tres o cuatro días —le informó Kristy, parándose en ese momento y estirando un poco cuerpo para aliviar su dolor—. Si cocinamos con menos ingredientes, tal vez cinco. Pero sólo revisando la bodega a detalle podríamos estar seguros.

—Yo la vi bastante surtida —comentó Day, estando aún de rodillas en el suelo—. Aunque es cierto que aquí son muchos… Podría alcanzar más si damos pequeñas porciones varias veces en un día. Eso llena más, o por lo menos engaña a tu cuerpo.

—¿Enserio? —Exclamó Katori, algo sorprendido—. Se ve que eres muy lista… Ah.... Day, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Day Barlton —masculló despacio la polizona, y entonces también se puso de pie para estirarse un poco—. Yo no me llamaría lista por eso, es un truco que me enseñó mi madre. Cuando era niña y aún no podía trabajar, en la mansión sólo le daban una ración de comida a mi madre para las dos, al menos de que trabajara el doble de tiempo y de labores. Cuando no podía hacer eso, tenía que arreglárselas para que comiéramos las dos.

Esa explicación pareció tomar desprevenido a Katori, a pesar de que ella lo había dicho con total normalidad; como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Oh, entiendo… —sonrió levemente el navegante, quizás un poco incómodo—. Bueno, quizás sea buena idea intentar implementar ese método, al menos por unos días. —Volteó entonces a ver a Kristy en busca de su opinión, y ésta sólo asintió con cuidado—. Bueno, ¿te parece bien si hacemos el inventario de la bodega ahora antes de que anochezca más?

—Sí, claro. Si quiere adelántese mientras yo le enseño a Day dónde se encuentra el cuarto de baño. ¿Está bien?

Day se sobresaltó sorprendida, y se viró rápidamente hacia Kristy con sus ojos grandes como platos.

—¿Tienen cuarto de baño aquí? ¿De verdad?

—¡Sí!, y es bastante lindo y espacioso. Normalmente cada uno tiene ciertos días asignados para usarlos, pero como es tu primer día creo que es justo que te asees para que te sientas más cómoda. ¿Le parece que esté bien, navegante?

—Bueno… —susurró Katori, dubitativo—. La asignación de los días de baño le corresponde a la contramaestre; quizás deban preguntarle a ella primero…

Los tres guardaron silencio, y los tres por su cuenta hicieron memoria del _“humor”_ especial que Shui había traído todo el día desde esa mañana.

—Sí, mejor no hagan eso —respondió Katori, rascándose un poco su mejilla con un dedo—. No creo que haya problema, adelante. También muéstrale después dónde está tu habitación. No tenemos un calabozo para rehenes o algo parecido, así que supongo que estará bien que duerma contigo.

—¿No habrá problema? —Murmuró Day, un poco preocupada—. No quiero interponerme en tu privacidad, Kristy… ¡Pero tampoco es que me queje de dormir contigo ni nada parecido!

—Descuida, es más que adecuado —le respondió la joven con ligereza—. Se supone que mi habitación es el camarote de señoritas, pero la doctora siempre duerme en la enfermería, y la contramaestre… Bueno, ella tiene su propio cuarto, del que creo que se adueñó a la fuerza según dicen algunos… Como sea, no hay mucho espacio, pero hay dos literas y yo sólo ocupo una de las camas. Creo que tú vas a caber perfecta ahí… tú y tu esfera…

El recordatorio de esa cosa atada a su tobillo no le pareció agradable a la pelinegra; por un segundo casi se había olvidado de su presencia.

—Gracias Kristy, y gracias navegante —murmuró haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia al frente—. Ambos son muy amables conmigo…

—No, no lo digas, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer dada tu situación —se apresuró Katori a explicarse, algo apenado—. Bueno, Kristy, te espero en la bodega, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!, voy en un segundo. —Katori entró entonces al comedor y luego se dirigió a la cocina, evidentemente para entrar a la bodega por la entrada que ahí se encontraba—. Vamos, Day; sígueme.

Kristy comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero no muy rápido para que Day pudiera seguirla, dado que tenía que cargar a su pequeña amiga redonda para poder caminar bien.

—¿El joven Cort…? ¿O era Katori…? Ah, cómo sea, ¿él es el navegante y también se encarga del inventario de los suministros?

—Se encarga de muchas cosas, en realidad —explicó Kristy, mirándola sobre su hombro—. La navegación, los suministros de toda clase, las bitácoras, el recuento de los botines, y sobre todo la administración del dinero y la repartición de sus respectivas partes a todos nosotros cuando nos corresponde. Es un hombre realmente inteligente y culto; este barco estaría totalmente patas arriba y sin ningún orden sin él.

—Vaya —exclamó Day, realmente maravillada de escuchar todo eso—. ¿Y cómo un hombre así llegó aquí?

—No conozco toda la historia. Creo que por algún motivo terminó encarcelado, y el capitán lo liberó... —Una amplia sonrisa distraída se dibujó en los labios de la jovencita, mientras veía fijamente al frente—. Es una persona muy linda y amable, como bien pudiste ver. Pero por eso varios de la tripulación abusan de él y lo molestan, sobre todo la contramaestre. No siempre parece que aprecien todo lo que hace por este barco…

Day miró fijamente a Kristy, un poco confundida por la forma en la que se había expresado del joven Katori, sobre todo casi al final. Una pequeña sonrisita traviesa se dibujó en sus propios labios cuando una pequeña idea le cruzó por la mente.

—Pero creo que tú sí aprecias lo que hace, ¿verdad? —Le murmuró con un tono de ligera complicidad, que esperaba no fuera tan evidente.

—Yo… supongo que sí… —Le respondió la jovencita en voz baja; no podía verle el rostro, pero Day estaba segura de que se había sonrojado.

¿Sería acaso que la pequeña Kristy se había fijado en el navegante Katori? Era evidente que él era algo mayor, incluso de seguro era algunos años mayor que ella misma, pero no le pareció que eso fuera un gran problema. Lo que menos esperaba encontrar en un barco pirata era ese tipo de situaciones; cada vez ese barco le daba más sorpresas, agradables y no por igual.

—No sé cómo sea el cuarto de baño en la mansión que trabajabas —comentó Kristy cuando ya estaban cerca—, pero espero que éste te parezca cómodo. No es muy grande, pero después del camarote del capitán creo que es el mejor cuarto del barco.

—El cuarto de baño de la mansión era amplio y cómodo, pero los sirvientes no podíamos usarlo. Así que descuida, de seguro estará bien.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a una puerta corrediza amplia, con un lo que parecía ser un pato de madera color anaranjado colgando de ella, con _“Cuarto de Baño”_ escrito en él con letras azules. Day sonrió al ver esto.

—Un patito, qué tierno —señaló con un gesto de simpatía.

—No es un patito, se supone que es un fénix.

Day miró un poco sorprendida al curioso animal de madera, intentando encontrarle la forma, pero por más que lo veía a ella le parecía un pato. Quizás en realidad no sabía cómo era un Fénix después de todo.

Kristy deslizó la puerta hacia un lado para dejar el camino libre para que ella pudiera pasar. El cuarto en efecto no era tan grande, pero parecía ser suficiente para al menos dos o tres personas. El piso y las paredes en él se veían diferentes al resto del barco; se veía más brillante, y de un color claro casi dorado. Parte del piso se encontraba cubierto de algo que Day identificó en un inicio como una alfombra azul, aunque su textura parecía ser algo más rugosa. En el fondo, había una tina rectangular de madera, la misma del suelo y las paredes, algo alargada hasta casi abarcar todo el largo de la pared contraria a la puerta. Sobre la tina, pegada al techo, se encontraba una ventana alta que daba al mar. En la pared del lado derecho había dos espejos, y en la de la izquierda había algunas cubetas, y un canal expuesto que iba por el suelo y luego se perdía en éste al llegar al a pared. Por último, en una esquina había un pequeño mueble con toallas, la mayoría ya de apariencia un poco vieja, aunque había una en especial que se veía más blanca y limpia que las otras; esa debía de ser una de las que llegaron con ella.

No había mucho más que eso. Era un espacio bastante simple, pero mucho más de lo que esperaba encontrar en un barco como ese.

—Es bonito —murmuró Day, entrando cautelosa al cuarto—. Y se ve muy limpio.

—Lo limpié ayer —le informó Kristy desde detrás. Luego se dirigió a un lado del cuarto, en donde se encontraba postrada a la pared una lámpara de gas, que se encargó de encender para que el sitio estuviera más alumbrado—. Es uno de los cuartos que más requieren cuidados; quizás tengas que ayudarme a limpiarlo mañana otra vez. Hey, ven a ver esto…

Kristy se aproximó entusiasmada hacia la tina. Justo del lado derecho, unidas a la pared, había dos tubos de color robre que salían de ésta, con dos llaves en la parte superior.

—El señor Lloyd ideó esta forma de llenar la tina rápido. De estas dos llaves sale agua, casi como por arte de magia —enseguida, abrió una de ellas y luego de unos segundos un chorro de agua comenzó a salir de ella, comenzando a verterse en la tina.

Day se acercó rápidamente, y vio con maravilla el proceso.

—¿Es decir que no ocupa llenarse con cubetas? ¡No te creo!

La sirvienta pasó su mano por el chorro; el agua salía tibia.

—Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo vi —añadió Kristy—. El señor Lloyd dice que sólo el Palacio Real en Korina, y algunas casas de aristócratas, tienen algo parecido. ¿Puedes creer que tengamos en este barco algo que sólo la realeza conoce? Esa es agua tibia, y la otra es agua fría; te recomiendo usar sólo la tibia.

—Es casi como magia… —murmuró Day pensativa, mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos por el chorro—. ¿De dónde sale esa agua?

—No estoy segura de cómo lo hace… creo que la extrae del mar de alguna forma, la pasa por las calderas que tiene abajo en su la… ¿labora…? Bueno, su taller, y calienta el agua lo más posible. Luego le aplica un líquido que él mismo hace y mezcla, y pasa por unos tubos muy raros que están por todo el barco; de seguro ya los viste. No es ni cerca bebible, según lo que nos dijo, pero afirma que funciona bien para bañarse y lavar. De hecho, el agua de las cubetas que estuvimos usando este día para el aseo venía de aquí.

—¡Aún no me lo creo! ¿Es decir que ese viejo extraño realmente sí es un inventor?

—Claro que sí; te sorprendería ver todas las cosas maravillosas que tiene allá abajo en su taller. Si puede hacer todo esto, de seguro hará que el barco vuele algún día como siempre ha dicho que hará.

De eso Day no estaba muy segura. Había, en su opinión, mucha diferencia entre hacer que el agua saliera de un tubo a hacer que un barco volara. Pero aun así debía aceptar que era muy impresionante; no debía subestimar tanto a las personas.

—Bueno, no quiero dejar esperando más tiempo al navegante —comentó Kristy, disponiéndose a irse—. Tomate tu tiempo para relajarte; si ocupas algo sólo grita.

—¡Sí!, ¡gracias! —Se despidió la pelinegra, aunque realmente ni siquiera la volteó a ver mientras se iba; estaba demasiado concentrada viendo como la tina se llenaba poco a poco por sí sola—. Qué loco…

Una vez que estuvo sola, Day se permitió tomarse un respiro de toda esa extraña situación y relajarse un poco. Mientras se retiraba su traje de sirvienta, meditó un poco sobre el hecho de que era la única ropa que había llevado consigo, y posiblemente sería la única que tendría a la mano por mucho tiempo. Si bien era cierto que era la ropa que usaba casi todos los días (aunque no precisamente ese que era para las ocasiones especiales), al menos contaba con un vestido más “ _normal”_ para su día de descanso cada dos semanas, que le resultaba más cómodo. De haber sabido con anticipación que sería secuestrada, hubiera elegido serlo con ese otro.

Pero no valía la pena llorar por eso ahora.

Dejó cada una de sus prendas en el suelo, y se sintió mucho más libre en ese momento; bueno, salvo por el grillete en su tobillo. El cuerpo le dolía y se encontraba considerablemente sucio, por lo que ese baño le vendría muy bien. Una vez que la tina estuvo lo suficientemente llena, cerró las llaves, y revisó el agua con su mano. Estaba tibia; no muy caliente, pero igualmente agradable y lo suficiente para una fina capa de vapor lo cubriera casi todo. Se metió en ella poco a poco, hasta quedar totalmente sentada, y se quedó quieta unos segundos, sólo dejando que su cuerpo se relajara con el agradable calor que la envolvía como un abrazo. Tuvo que dejar su pierna izquierda apoyada en el borde, para que el grillete y la cadena quedaran afuera, y la esfera en el suelo; eso iba a ser bastante incómodo a la larga.

Se permitió poco después sumergir su cabeza en el agua y con ello mojarse todo su largo cabello oscuro. Miró alrededor para ver si acaso había algún tipo de jabón o líquido para el cabello, pero no vio ninguno; quizás cada uno tenía el suyo propio, así como los sirvientes en la mansión. El suyo le había costado tanto, y todavía no se acababa ni la mitad… pero de nuevo, no valía la pena llorar por ello.

Comenzó entonces sólo a tallarse sus brazos con el agua, intentando que su piel quedara lo más limpia posible de cualquier polvo y sudor. Ese sólo acto, aunque sólo fuera con agua, parecía bastante aliviador para sus músculos cansados. Mientras hacía ello, sus uñas rozaron una zona en la parte trasera de su antebrazo izquierdo, que le resultó un tanto dolorosa. Pasó sus dedos por ese mismo sitio un par de veces más; su piel se sentía reseca y le ardía un poco, como si se hubiera raspado. Quizás había sido así; no lo recordaba, pero luego de tanto ajetreo dentro de ese baúl y de estar trabajando, no le extrañaba. Aun así, intentó ver dicha zona directamente para ver si no era algo más serio de lo que parecía. Estaba doblando su brazo en ese intento, cuando…

—¡Eleven anclas y miren al sol! —Escuchó de pronto una sonora voz espetaba desde el pasillo, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara—. ¡Atentos percebes!, ¡fijen el timón! Que de este viaje ya no tiene retorno, _¡ahoy!_

Aún antes de que la puerta se corriera hacia un lado, Day ya había reconocido la voz que cantaba. El capitán Jude se hizo presente, y entre las sombras del sitio y el vapor ella lo pudo distinguir, pero evidentemente él no a ella, pues se metió al baño como si éste se encontrara totalmente solo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con absoluta normalidad.

—¡Ah!, alguien llenó la tina para su capitán, ¡qué apropiado! —Espetó el pelirrojo al ver el vapor que flotaba por el cuarto, y sin más espera comenzó a desvestirse: se quitó su sombrero, su abrigo y luego se retiró su camiseta negra por arriba, todo al tiempo que seguía cantando—. Con la luna como guía, va el gran Fénix del Mar. Sus velas se alzan como enormes alas, y parece volar. Valiente corsario, ¿a dónde te diriges esta vez? ¡A llenar a mi reina de gloria y de riquezas!, ¡Ahoy! ¡A destruir a los tiranos de Luxian!, ¡ahoy! ¡A reclamar en nombre de mi amada Estelyse nuevas tierras!, ¡Ahoy!

Day se encontraba totalmente incrédula. ¿En verdad no se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí? Era cierto que la luz que entraba por la ventanilla y la que daba la lámpara de gas no era mucha, pero era suficiente para que ella pudiera distinguir como poco a poco revelaba su cuerpo desnudo ante ella sin el menor pudor. Le estaba dando la espalda, con su largo cabello rojo cayendo sobre ésta, cuando comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Day de inmediato se volteó a otro lado, mientras con ambos brazos se cubría a sí misma y ocultaba lo más que podía su cuerpo en el agua. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Gritar?, ¿decirle algo?, ¿llamar su atención?, ¿escabullirse a escondidas antes de que la viera?

—¡Esta es la leyenda del gran Jude el Carmesí!, quien a una reina dio su corazón; y su espada y honor a una nación. A la gran Florexian protegerá, y si su cuerpo desfallece y cae al mar, ¡como un grandioso Fénix renacerá!

Estando ya completamente desnudo, se giró de lleno a la tina, con la clara intención de meter primero su pie derecho al agua. Sin embargo, su pie se quedó apenas en la orilla de la tina, pues al girarse sus ojos al fin vislumbraron a la mujer que ahí se encontraba sentada, apenas alumbrada por la luz dorada de la lámpara. Se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza, y tenía su rostro totalmente volteado hacia un lado para no verlo, pues… él se encontraba totalmente expuesto a ella, especialmente en esa posición específica en la que estaba… Y ella no se encontraba en una posición mejor, pues, aunque tenía su cuerpo sumergido, su pierna izquierda seguía apoyada en la orilla de la tina, dejándola también en una posición bastante vulnerable.

Por unos segundos, sólo hubo silencio… un incómodo y profundo silencio, mismo que Day interpretó de manera correcta.

—Escuche… —comenzó a murmurar muy despacio la sirvienta, sin voltearse a él y sin abrir sus ojos siquiera—. Estoy segura que esto sólo es un penoso malentendido… Supongo que si usted quisiera hacerme algo como… eso, ya lo habría hecho. Yo estaba aquí primero, así que, si toma una toalla y sale por un segundo, me secaré, me vestiré, me iré y usted puede seguir con lo que iba a hacer y ninguno hablará de esto… ¿de acuerdo?

Jude permaneció en silencio, casi como si no hubiera escuchado la propuesta de la joven en la tina. Y, quizás fue así, pues luego de un largo rato de inacción, su respuesta no fue precisamente lo que Day esperaba…

Lo primero fue un repentino grito que casi hizo que Day saltara en su sitio de la impresión.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Loreili?! —Le gritó, señalándola con su dedo de forma acusadora—. ¡¿Acaso intentarás matarme mientras estoy distraído tomando un baño?! ¡Eres más perversa de lo que pensé, asesina de Kalisma!

—¡Con un demonio! —Soltó Day, notablemente molesta—. ¡¿Qué no puede comportarse como una persona normal por un segundo…?!

En ese momento se giró hacia él, casi por mero reflejo y sin pensarlo. Él seguía en la misma pose, con su pie izquierdo sobre la orilla, lo que dejaba prácticamente toda su parte frontal desnuda y expuesta a ella, especialmente su…

Day soltó un pequeño quejido de sorpresa y también de enojo. Rápidamente movió su pierna izquierda hacia el interior de la tina, en un intento de sentirse lo más protegida posible. Al hacerlo, su pierna terminó barriendo el pie del capitán que tenía sobre la orilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con fuerza sobre su costado, dándose un fuerte golpe.

—¡Ah!, ¡buen intento, Loreili! —Exclamó Jude desde el suelo, comenzando a intentar levantarse—. No vi tu golpe venir, ¡sí que eres rápida! ¡Pero necesitarás más que eso…!

—¡Cállese! —le gritó totalmente furiosa, mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano, y con su otro brazo se protegía su busto—. ¡¿Cómo puede exponerse de esa forma frente a una dama?! ¡¿Qué no ve cómo me encuentro en estos momentos?! ¡Deje sus juegos y tenga algo de decencia!

—¡Buen intento!, pero no caeré en tus trucos. Necesitarás más que tus sensuales atributos femeninos para engañar al gran Jude. ¡¿Dónde está mi espada?!

El pelirrojo buscó entre las sombras del cuarto su sable enfundado, que se encontraba a menos de un metro de él entre sus ropas.

—¡Por el amor de…! ¡¿Cuáles trucos?! ¡Yo no vine a matarlo! ¡Póngase algo de ropa, por favor!

—¡Eso quisieras…!

Rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie para alcanzar su sable. Sin embargo, la esfera de acero atada al tobillo de Day seguía en el suelo, y su pie izquierdo terminó por pisarla. El pie de resbaló sobre la superficie, haciendo que el cuerpo del pirata se precipitara hacia atrás. A su vez, la esfera se resbaló por el suelo húmedo hacia el frente, jalando la pierna de Day y haciendo que su cuerpo casi quedara recostado por completo en la tina. El cuerpo de Jude se precipitó con la tina, casi aplastando a la joven, y haciendo a su vez que una cantidad considerable de agua salpicara fuera de ésta.

Ambos quedaron en el interior de la tina, y en un momento a otro estuvieron forcejando entre sí para acomodarse y poder salir.

—¡Quíteseme de encima!

—¡No!, ¡tú quítate!

—¡No me toque!

—¡Ni quién quisiera tocarte, asesina!

—¡Ni quién quisiera matarlo, remedo de pirata de quinta!

Entre sus forcejeos, Jude logró voltearse, tomar a Day de sus muñecas y someterla contra la pared de la tina, y de esa forma inmovilizarla. Lo había hecho más que nada como un reflejo, como si cuerpo simplemente reaccionara por sí solo como autodefensa.

—¡Ajá! —Exclamó triunfante al tenerla de esa forma—. ¡Te tengo!, ¡ahora suplica por tu vida, tu…!

Su voz se apagó de golpe. Alumbrada por la luz de la lámpara, pudo ver el rostro totalmente rojo de aquella chica, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules totalmente abiertos, llenos de sorpresa y… miedo… Su respiración se encontraba ligeramente agitada, y se veía expectante y temerosa de lo que seguiría. Los ojos dorados del pirata descendieron ligeramente de su rostro por su cuerpo, hasta notar su torso totalmente expuesto y húmedo. Y quizás, sólo entonces, Jude se volvió consciente de cómo se veía esa situación en realidad.

Sus manos la soltaron rápidamente y se hizo hacia atrás lo más que la tina le permitía, mirándola casi horrorizado, mas no precisamente de ella. Day se quedó en la misma pose, como si se hubiera quedado congelada de la impresión.

—Yo… —balbuceó el pelirrojo, dificultándole el hablar con claridad—. Creo que mencionaste algo antes sobre un malenten…

No pudo terminar sus palabras, pues de un momento a otro Day pasó de estar totalmente paralizada, a moverse con gran velocidad. Su mano se lanzó como un disparo directo al rostro del pirata, propinándole una bofetada en su mejilla mucho más fuerte incluso que aquella que le había dado la mañana anterior en el mercado. El cuerpo de Jude fue empujado con fuerza hacia un lado, pero de inmediato la otra mano de la sirvienta hizo lo mismo con su otra mejilla, emparejándolo. Le dio un par de bofetadas más, ninguna con menos fuerza que la anterior, hasta que el cuerpo de Jude quedó recostado hacia un lado, y ya no se encontraba sobre ella.

—¡Pedazo de…! —Mascullaba la joven totalmente ofendida y furiosa, mientras se salía apresurada de la tina y se dirigía hacia sus ropas—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Cree que por su posición puede hacer lo que le plazca con todo el mundo?!

—¡Oye! —Espetó Jude, sentándose como pudo en la tina para voltear a verla—. ¡Yo no quería…!

—¡No me mire! —Le gritó ella con el mismo sentimiento de antes, y Jude de inmediato se giró hacia otro lado por reflejo, antes de mirar algo más que una ligera visión de su piel desnuda por el rabillo del ojo. Day comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, aunque tuviera que ponerse su ropa sobre su cuerpo mojado—. ¡¿Cree que no valgo nada?! ¡¿Que soy un objeto al que puede usar como le plazca sólo porque es…?! ¡¿Por qué es qué?! ¡¿Un noble y yo una simple sirvienta…?!

Jude se estremeció al escuchar tales palabras. Se giró lentamente hacia ella, con su expresión totalmente llena de confusión; para ese momento, Day ya se había colocado su vestido de sirvienta encima.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Murmuró despacio—. ¿Me estás hablando a mí…?

—¡Cállese! —Vociferó con fuerza sin dejar de darle la espalda; tenía su cabeza agachada y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza—. Si tiene una pizca de decencia en su cuerpo, no le dirá a nadie de este vergonzoso incidente…

—No lo haré —susurró Jude con un tono inusualmente serio.

Day ya no dijo nada, y ni siquiera le permitió que le mirara el rostro de nuevo. Caminó apresurada hacia la puerta, la recorrió a un lado, y luego azotó con fuerza una vez que estuvo en el pasillo. Jude la miró en silencio mientras se iba, y aún después de que se fue se quedó contemplando la puerta. Unos segundos después, llevó su mano derecha hacia su mejilla, tocando el área enrojecida en la que la mano de aquella chica lo había golpeado al menos dos veces. Poco a poco le comenzó a arder.

— — — —

Más tarde esa noche, Day sintió la necesidad de contarle lo ocurrido a Kristy cuando ambas estuvieron en el cuarto de ésta última, y que también sería el cuarto de la polizona por los días que estuviera en ese barco. El cuarto era pequeño y cuadrado, con un tapiz algo viejo en las paredes, de color verde que ya se veía opaco. Pero igual no se veía mucho de dicho tapiz, pues una de las literas tapaba casi por completo la pared del lado izquierdo de la puerta, y otra más la pared del frente. En la pared del lado derecho se encontraba un tocador pequeño con un espejo un poco manchado, y un viejo ropero clavado al suelo, que se encontraba en realidad bastante vacío; Kristy al parecer tenía un vestuario reducido, aunque el par de vestidos que había obtenido del último botín lo había ampliado. Le prestó a Day una bata de noche larga color beige para que pudiera dormir, que Day pensó una vez que se la puso que debía quedarle bastante grande a la Jefa de Cocina.

—Lo siento, Day —se disculpó Kristy con pesar, estando sentada en su cama—. No sabía que este día le tocaba usar el baño al capitán en la noche… o que entraría sin revisar si había alguien adentro.

—Ese tipo… —murmuraba la sirvienta entre dientes mientras estaba sentada frente al espejo, y pasaba de manera un tanto brusca un cepillo de Kristy por su cabello aún húmedo—. ¿Cómo se atreve? Me pregunto si acaso realmente está tan loco como actúa…

—Estoy segura de que todo fue sólo un accidente. Yo podría hablar con él para…

—No, no hables de esto con nadie, por favor —murmuró Day con insistencia—. Lo que menos quiero es que alguno de los hombres de esta tripulación se haga una idea errónea de mí.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, y estoy segura de que el capitán tampoco lo hará. Lo creas o no, él es todo un caballero.

¿Todo un caballero?, en todo ese día no había visto ni una sola cosa que sustentara tal afirmación.

Terminó de peinarse y colocó el cepillo sobre el tocador con cuidado.

—Sigo sin entender cómo pueden seguir a un capitán como ese —murmuró en voz baja, como si no quisiera que su nueva compañera de cuarto la oyera, pero eso era difícil en un espacio tan reducido.

—Bueno, supongo que es como te dije en la tarde —suspiró Kristy, abrazándose de sus piernas—. Creo que todos tienen su propio motivo para estar aquí.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo? —Cuestionó Day curiosa, volteándose hacia ella.

Kristy volteó a ver al techo y reflexionó un poco antes de responder.

—Yo… al inicio creo que fue porque no tenía otro sitio al cual ir, y el capitán me ofreció unirme a su tripulación. Supongo que acepté también porque estaba agradecida por haberme salvado.

—¿Salvado? —Murmuró Day un poco sorprendida. A su mente vino lo que le había comentado esa mañana, sobre haber sido capturada por traficantes de esclavos. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba un poco.

Kristy prosiguió, ahora con una sonrisa más alegre.

—Pero me quedé porque me encariñé con este sitio y con todos los que viven aquí. Nunca tuve una familia real, pero me gusta pensar que sería muy similar a esto.

Familia… esa era una palabra que no esperaba escuchar relacionada con un grupo de piratas. Pero de cierta forma, cómo los había visto comportarse e interactuar en el comedor ese día… puede que sea más o menos así. Aunque, si era sincera, ella tampoco sabía lo que era tener una familia. Fuera de su madre, que siempre estuvo más preocupada por la supervivencia de ambas que otra cosa, nunca se había sentido parte de alguna familia o de ningún grupo similar, ni siquiera de los demás sirvientes. Aun así, un barco pirata no sonaba a un sitio ideal para buscar algo como eso.

De pronto, el silencio casi sepulcral que las envolvía fue invadido por el flujo inusual de una melodía, suave y lenta que flotaba en el aire como una brisa cálida y ligera. Day alzó su rostro, como si esperara encontrar de alguna forma con sus ojos el origen de aquello, pero era evidente que fuera lo que fuera no venía de adentro de ese pequeño cuarto.

 —¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Es el violín del capitán.

—¿Toca el violín? —Exclamó con algo de asombro.

—De vez en cuando. Creo que le ayuda a pensar. No sé mucho de música, pero suena bonito. ¿Verdad?

Day no respondió, sólo se quedó escuchando aquel sonido en silencio, intentando captarlo por completo. Ella tampoco sabía mucho de música, o quizás nada. Pero sí… sonaba bien. Le transmitía de hecho un curioso sentimiento de calidez y paz, como un abrazo maternal.

—Sé que quizás éste fue un día desagradable para ti —escuchó que Kristy comentaba de pronto, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—, pero quiero que sepas que me agradó mucho tu compañía, y creo que le agradaste también a los otros. Espero que disfrutes más el resto de los días que estarás aquí.

Day le sonrió, retribuyéndole sus palabras.

—Gracias, Kristy.

Ella en realidad también lo esperaba.

— — — —

El capitán Jude se encontraba de pie en la proa del Fénix del Mar, contemplando el mar oscuro, el cielo estrellado, y la casi infinita tranquilidad que se respiraba. El arco de su violín se movía grácilmente sobre las cuerdas, entonando junto con sus ágiles dedos esa melodía que lograba escucharse a mayor o menor medida en los rincones de su barco, filtrándose como el aire en el silencio profundo.

¿Qué pensamientos intentaba aclarar mientras tocaba esa canción?, eso sólo él lo sabía. Fuera lo que fuera, era lo suficientemente serio e importante como para que ello se reflejara en su mirada casi ausente.

Sus dos mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas y aún le dolían un poco.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 08**


	9. Capítulo 09. La Furia del Rey de Kalisma

**WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**CRÓNICAS del FÉNIX del MAR**

**CAPÍTULO 09**   
**LA FURIA DEL REY DE KALISMA**

Para el momento en el que los tripulantes del Santa Carmen llegaron a Vankary, y pudieron dar su testimonio sobre el inesperado y extraño asalto que habían sufrido dos días antes, los rumores sobre este ataque, al igual que el ocurrido en Torell poco después, ya se habían esparcido por suficientes bocas y oídos; tanto fue así que apenas a la mañana siguiente, ya varios de los periódicos independientes de la región tenían en sus páginas un relato bastante superficial de lo ocurrido en ambos incidentes, y dos días después más periódicos reportaban lo mismo, o incluso más. Aun así, los testimonios del Santa Carmen ayudaron a que ambos casos fueran por completo confirmados, y los hechos se pudieran plasmar de forma más clara y detallada en un reporte que, luego de pasar por las manos de varios oficiales de cargo medio, fue enviado de emergencia hacia los altos mandos en la Ciudad Capital de Korina. El reporte llegó luego de un día de camino durante la noche, y al día siguiente quedaba hacer la parte más complicada y difícil de todo ese proceso: hacérselo llegar a su majestad, el Rey Leonardo Vons Kalisma II, pues ambos robos lo involucraban a él directa o indirectamente.

Aquella mañana, Korina despertó con un cielo despejado, un clima cálido y una brisa agradable que soplaba desde el  norte. La Ciudad Capital era la más grande e impresionante de todo el reino, con gruesas y altas murallas que habían estado ahí desde muy lejanos tiempos de guerra, pues hacía más de un siglo que ningún ejército enemigo lograba llegar hasta dichos muros, y ni se hable de atravesarlos. Conforme te ibas alejando de las murallas y te aproximabas al centro de la ciudad, se podía notar como los edificios iban mejorando poco a poco en apariencia y material, al igual que las calles y la propia vestimenta y apariencia de su gente, hasta culminar en el majestuoso Palacio Real de Korina, hogar de los Vons Kalisma y su corte, una edificación casi irreal que podía ser apreciada casi desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, y más allá.

El buen clima no era lo único con lo que despertó Korina, pues las noticias del Santa Carmen y Torell ya ocupaban las páginas de los diarios de la capital también. Y gran parte de la gente, desde los barrios bajos hasta las casas de la alta aristocracia, comentaba al respecto durante su desayuno. Pero eso sí, había ciertas palabras que cualquier periódico debía cuidar, o de plano omitir, en dicha noticia si acaso no quería una reprimenda directa de la Guardia Real; y una de ellas, y la más importante, era _“pirata”_. Claro, muchos la usaban en sus conversaciones casuales de comedor, muchas veces en voz baja por temor a que las paredes escucharan, pero públicamente nadie se atrevía a pronunciar dicha palabra en presencia de algún oficial o miembro de la corte, y por supuesto mucho menos en la del Rey Leonardo.

No había más piratas en Kalisma. El último de ellos, un temido y despiadado hombre apodado Jake el Demonio, había sido ejecutado hacía ya quince años, y cualquier otro idiota que osara llamarse pirata luego de ello, había corrido con la cola entre sus patas lejos de las aguas del reino. Esa era la postura oficial del gobierno regente, y nadie debía siquiera pensar lo contrario. Por lo tanto, Jude el Carmesí, o como fuera que se hiciera llamar, no era un pirata: sólo un loco ladrón cualquiera con delirios de grandeza que no merecía más interés por parte de su majestad el rey que la que merecería un ladrón de bolsos callejero. O al menos así era, hasta que ese loco ladrón cualquiera con delirios de grandeza, comenzó a meterse más y más en sus asuntos, hasta culminar en esos dos últimos golpes que, por accidente o premeditación, provocarían que el Rey ya no pudiera sencillamente hacerse de la vista gorda en ese asunto.

Leonardo Vons Kalisma II había salido a comer su desayuno a la terraza sur, que daba directo a los más hermosos jardines del palacio, esperando que al aire fresco y los rayos del sol lo tranquilizaran y despejaran de todos esos rumores que tanto le habían llegado en los últimos días. No funcionó como esperaba, pues en su mesa lo esperaba el dichoso reporte de la Guardia Naval, que no hizo más que confirmarle por completo todos y cada uno de esos rumores, e incluso más.

Varios sirvientes escucharon a lo lejos los gritos de cólera del rey desde la terraza, y se encogieron asustados en sí mismos, y agradecieron no ser los encargados de atenderlo esa mañana. Los pocos afortunados, su mayordomo personal y dos sirvientas, no podían hacer nada más que estar de pie a su lado, agachar la cabeza ante todos sus gritos y maldiciones, y traerle todo lo de comer y beber que pidiera, que cabe mencionar había sido ya demasiado.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡no pueden ser tan imbéciles e inútiles! —Gritaba totalmente exaltado el Rey, sentado en la mesa redonda de la Terraza Sur. Leonard Vons Kalisma II era un hombre grande y robusto, de brazos, piernas y abdomen anchos. Su cabello era de un hermoso color plateado distintivo de su linaje, ligeramente ondulado y largo hasta sus hombros, sujeto con una cola. Su rostro estaba adornado con una abundante barba también plateada que lo cubría casi por completo. Sus ojos, profundos y de un azul claro, radiaban una ira descomunal en esos momentos, como navajas filosas para cualquiera que los viera de frente—. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevan persiguiendo a este mequetrefe bueno para nada?!, ¡¿Cinco?!, ¡¿Siete años?! Y no sólo no logran atraparlo, ¡ahora permiten que se burle de mí en mi propia cara! ¡De mí!, ¡el Rey de la maldita nación más poderosa y grande de este mundo!

El Rey devoraba los platos de comida que tenía enfrente con voracidad, por enojo mucho más que por hambre. Había ya de hecho varios platos vacíos y sucios apilándose, y mucha de la comida había dejado manchas de grasa y salsa en sus túnicas azules y doradas.

—Majestad, cálmese, por favor —le susurró su mayordomo casi como súplica, mientras intentaba limpiar su boca y su barba con una servilleta cada vez que podía—. Comer tanto y así de rápido no es bueno para su salud.

—¡¡Yo como como me dé la gana!! —Respondió el furioso rey, con su cara enrojecida e incluso escupiendo algo de saliva y comida en el proceso—. ¡Limítate a servir más vino y cierra tu gran bocaza!

—Sí, majestad… —respondió sumiso el mayordomo, y de inmediato volvió a llenar su tarro.

—Debería hacerle caso, Rey Leonardo —murmuró con bastante más calma la persona sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, mientras leía el mismo reporte que le había causado tales exabruptos al rey—. Después de todo, ya no es tan joven como para comer de esa forma, y lo que menos ocupa es enfermarse en un momento así.

Mientras le decía todo aquello con notable jovialidad, aquel individuo tomó con sus dedos la taza de té humeante que se encontraba delante de él, la acercó a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo de ésta, sin apartar sus ojos de la hoja que leía ni tampoco derramar alguna gota.

—¡Al demonio con mi forma de comer! —Respondió el Rey Leonardo, azotando su puño contra su mesa y haciendo que algunos platos saltaran—. ¡¿Cómo quieren que esté tranquilo luego de tal ofensa y de tanta estupidez?! Guardia Naval, mis joyas; Ineptos Navales, eso es lo que son.

—Sea un poco más justo con ellos. Es obvio que este grupo de ladrones resultó ser más de lo que sus capacidades, personal y presupuesto podían lidiar. Muchas veces el General Joset se lo quiso hacer ver, pero siempre le restó importancia a sus palabras.

—Oh, ¿ahora esto es mi culpa? —Espetó ofendido el Rey Leonardo—. ¿Acaso eso insinúas, Príncipe Noah? ¡¿Qué yo soy el culpable de este desastre?!

—No, claro que no, majestad —le respondió, alzando sus ojos violetas y sagaces hacia él, y sonriéndole de forma moderada y tranquila—. Jamás me atrevería a sugerirle tan cosa, padre.

Leonardo bufó molesto y siguió comiendo igual, o incluso peor que antes.

Al igual que los tres sirvientes que los atendían en esos momentos, el Príncipe Noah Vons Kalisma III, el primogénito del Rey Leonardo y próximo heredero al trono, había tenido que lidiar también con el horrible humor de su padre esa mañana. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los sirvientes, el joven príncipe tenía mucha experiencia, paciencia y maneras de lidiar con dicho estado de ánimo. Era un hombre de veintinueve años, de hombros anchos, alto y de complexión fornida, rostro apuesto y fuerte, con ojos violetas de una mirada intensa. Su cabello era plateado, largo y ondulado como el de su padre, y caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros.

Los príncipes y princesas de Kalisma, y especialmente aquellos primeros en la línea de sucesión, siempre despertaban el interés, la fascinación y la imaginación de la gente; pero Noah Vons Kalisma III era especial. Poseedor de una inteligencia privilegiada que había sido cultivada con arduos y largos estudios, una paciencia y cabeza fría que distaban mucho de la personalidad colérica y aguerrida de su padre, y una belleza y carisma prácticamente innatos, era quizás el Vons Kalisma más fascinante de las últimas generaciones, además del centro de atención dentro y fuera del reino. Muchos se preguntaban cuál sería el momento en el que este hombre tan llamativo tomaría al fin las riendas de la maldita nación más poderosa y grande de este mundo, como bien había mencionado el propio Rey Leonardo anteriormente. Y su próximo matrimonio el siguiente otoño parecía ser el primer paso en dicha dirección, aunque era poco probable que el rey actual quisiera retirarse teniendo la pequeña mancha de Jude el Carmesí acarreada junto con su nombre, y ser recordado como el rey que eliminó a _“casi”_ todos los piratas de Kalisma.

—Lo que sí debo señalar es que les vendría bien aprender cómo investigar y redactar un reporte de esta importancia como es debido —comentó el Príncipe Noah, cerrando el expediente y colocándolo sobre la mesa una vez que terminó de leerlo—. Hay más datos de interés en el periódico de esta mañana que en estos papeles. La información que me proporcionaron los agentes de la Inteligencia Real a mi cargo es mucho más detallada. Le haré llegar su informe en cuanto pueda, Rey Leonardo

—No gracias —espetó el rey con fastidio, mientras arrancaba con voracidad un gran pedazo de una pierna de pavo—. Ya tuve suficiente de reportes y periódicos. Lo único que me importa es cómo este estúpido aprendiz de ladrón se empeña en picarme las costillas como si fuera cualquier cosa, y eso ya me quedó del todo claro. Con más razón ratifico mi decisión de encargarle su cacería a la Marina Real.

Aquella repentina afirmación creó por primera vez en esa merienda matutina un rasgo de sorpresa en el semblante del Príncipe Noah. Detuvo uno segundos la taza de té a medio camino de sus labios, y luego la bajó de nuevo lentamente de regreso al platito pequeño de porcelana sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya lo decidió? —Murmuró el príncipe con curiosidad—. No había sido informado de ello.

—Ya está hecho —señaló el Rey con bastante firmeza—. La orden fue entregada hace unos días, y esta misma tarde se le asignará la misión a uno de nuestros mejores capitanes. Y luego de este circo, espero que a quien se lo asignen esté preparado para traerme la colorada cabeza de este imbécil lo antes posible.

—Esperemos que así sea —añadió Noah con elocuencia. Alzó al mismo tiempo su taza a modo de saludo, y volvió a beber de ella tranquilamente—. Si le complace, tengo en mente a un agente de la Inteligencia Real que pudiera ser de gran ayuda para esta misión. Es muy inteligente, quizás la persona más inteligente que conozco; hábil para entender la mente de los delincuentes, tanto comunes como complejos, y ha estudiado las acciones y comportamientos de Jude el Carmesí por su cuenta; por mero pasatiempo. Creo que sus investigaciones y puntos de vista pudieran serle de gran ayuda al capitán que le asignen la cacería de este malhechor.

—Cómo sea —espetó el Rey Leonardo, agitando una mano al aire con cierto desdén—, has lo que quieras siempre y cuando la siguiente noticia que tenga de este sujeto es que está esposado o muerto.

—Correcto. Haré que se lo comuniquen a mi agente y se reporte con la persona correspondiente lo antes posible.

Ambos siguieron en silencio devorando su comida y tomando su té respectivamente. El Rey dejó de gritar y maldecir por ese lapso de tiempo, lo que trajo algo de paz a la terraza. La tranquilidad absoluta fue levemente opacada por el resonar de unos tacones contra el firme piso. Una persona más ingresó en la terraza con paso recatado, siendo seguida detrás por dos sirvientas. Era una hermosa mujer alta, de cabello lila rizado, largo y suelto con broches dorados adornándolo. Las facciones de su cara eran delicadas, casi aniñadas, y contrastaban mucho con su figura voluptuosa y busto prominente que sobresalía de una manera casi provocadora de su vestido verde largo de hombros descubiertos. Caminó lentamente hacia la terraza, sujetando la parte inferior de su vestido, mientras sus labios rosados esbozaban una brillante sonrisa, especialmente al posar sus ojos esmeraldas en el príncipe heredero. Su presencia no pasó desapercibida para Noah por mucho tiempo, y en cuanto la miró de frente también sonrió y las mejillas de la dama se enrojecieron abundantemente en un segundo.

—Duquesa —le saludaron las sirvientas presentes al mismo tiempo, con una pequeña reverencia al frente, misma que la recién llegada respondió con un ademán de su cabeza.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó con una voz dulce—. Buenos días, majestades —tomó entonces su vestido, de los extremos e inclinó un poco su cuerpo en dirección a los hombres sentados en la mesa—. Rey Leonardo, Príncipe Noah.

—Olvídate de las formalidades que no estoy de humor, pequeña —le respondió el rey agitando una mano sin voltear a verla, pero indicándole que tomara asiento.

—Buenos días, Leire —respondió Noah con suavidad, y de inmediato se puso de pie y arrastró la silla justo a su lado hacia atrás para que la joven pudiera sentarse—. Te ves más hermosa que ayer.

El rostro de la mujer volvió a ponerse rojo, y sólo fue capaz de responder al comentario del príncipe con un asentimiento. Se dirigió entonces sin duda a la silla que le ofrecía y se sentó, acomodando lo mejor posible la voluminosa falda de su vestido.

—Duquesa, muy buenos días —le saludó el mayordomo del rey directamente—. Lamento lo ocurrido con sus regalos de boda…

—¡Tú cállate! —Gritó el Rey Leonardo, girándose hacia él y apuntándolo con una pata de pollo que tenía en su mano, provocando que parte de la grasa y jugo de éste terminara la cara del pobre hombre—. Hasta donde tú sabes, esas cajas solo tenían papeles sin importancia, ¿entendido? Esto ya es suficientemente humillante como para que la gente sepa que le robaron a la futura Reina de Kalisma, regalos provenientes de la propia Emperatriz de Xing.

—Mil perdones, majestad —respondió el mayordomo algo nervioso, cerrando sus ojos y agachando su cabeza.

Por su lado, ese repentino exabrupto había tomado por sorpresa a la joven Duquesa Leire Margaretta de Aguilez, haciendo que se tensara un poco. No le agradaba mucho cuando el rey se ponía a gritarle a la gente de esa forma, especialmente a sus sirvientes.

—Disculpa a mi padre, no está teniendo una mañana feliz —le comentó Noah casi leyéndole el pensamiento, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Se permitió además extender su mano hacia las suyas que se encontraban sobre la mesa, colocándola sobre ellas gentilmente—. Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo sucedido. 

—Ah, ¿sobre el pirata…?

Escucharon de pronto como el rey volvía a golpear su mano contra la mesa, haciendo que todo brincara. Ahora sus ojos azules, casi en llamas, la miraban directamente a ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? —espetó despacio, como si dicha pregunta se le atorara en la garganta.

—Dis… culpe —respondió Leire apenada; había olvidado que no debía usar esa palabra en su presencia—. Quise decir, sobre el hombre que asaltó aquel barco y una mansión el mismo día. Sí, las doncellas me lo mencionaron.

Leonardo bufó con desaire y se limitó a seguir comiendo.

Noah se giró entonces hacia una de las sirvientas, indicándole con sus dedos que se aproximara.

—Sírvele a la Duquesa un té, de limón y con dos cucharadas de miel. Y tráenos unos panecillos de relleno de chocolate.

—Enseguida, majestad —le respondió la jovencita inclinando su cabeza al frente, y entonces se apresuró al interior del castillo para traerle lo que le encargó.

Leire lo miró con una sonrisita difícil de disimular.

—Gracias, Príncipe Noah —le susurró despacio, halagada de que recordara precisamente como le gustaba el té, y claro, que le encantaban los panecillos de chocolate.

—No tienes que decirlo —le respondió Noah acompañado de un discreto guiño de su ojo—. Es una pena que tu visita a Korina previa a la boda se vea opacada por este vergonzoso incidente. Me declaro culpable de todo esto. —Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y agachó su cabeza con algo de pesar—. Había hecho todos los arreglos para que los regalos de la Emperatriz Lyan a tu persona fueran enviados discretamente en el barco de una empresa privada. Pensé que de esa forma no habría forma de que este… individuo, lo descubriera. Pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Lamento decepcionarte.

—¡No!, no diga tal cosa, Príncipe Noah —exclamó la duquesa, notablemente alarmada—. No hay forma alguna en que usted pudiera decepcionarme. Además, descuide, no estoy molesta por los regalos. Me siento algo frustrada y curiosa por saber qué era lo que la Emperatriz me iba a obsequiar, pero la sola intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Noah sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho de escuchar sus palabras, aunque su padre no parecía compartir el sentimiento.

—No estás entendiendo las implicaciones de todo esto, niña —le recriminó Leonardo con algo de severidad, haciendo que Leire se sentara derecha en su silla por mero instinto, como pasaba cuando su antigua institutriz le espetaba una reprimenda—. Dentro de muy poco serás una Vons Kalisma, un miembro de la Familia Real más grande que este reino y el mundo entero ha visto, por no mencionar que serás la futura reina del Glorioso Reino de Kalisma y todos sus territorios. El hecho de que un mequetrefe cualquiera te pueda robar a ti con tal impunidad, es un insulto a todo nuestro nombre.

—Lo lamento, majestad —susurró Leire dolida, agachando su cabeza por algo de vergüenza—. Usaré mis palabras con más cuidado.

—No se desquite con ella, Rey Leonardo —intervino Noah rápidamente, con cierta asertividad—. Es una víctima de este asunto tanto como todos. Además, sabemos que por encima del asunto de los regalos, le molesta más el segundo robo, ¿o no?

Aquel último comentario lo había hecho con un tono casi de burla tan notorio, e incluso una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en sus labios. El rey sólo lo vio con intensidad unos momentos, pero no le respondió nada. Leire, por su parte, miró a su prometido con cierta incertidumbre.

—¿Por lo de la mansión del regente? —Preguntó la Duquesa—. ¿Acaso se llevaron algo más valioso en ese robo?

—Oh sí —le respondió el príncipe, casi como si estuviera a punto de reírse—. Incontablemente más valioso.

Leire no supo identificar de momento si aquello lo decía enserio o no.

La sirvienta volvió en ese momento con su té y los panecillos, y colocó ambos delante de ella.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Leire, y justo después tomó la taza entre sus dedos y comenzó a soplarle para que estuviera menos caliente—. ¿Qué se llevaron en el segundo robo?

Noah sonrió, aparentemente divertido. Miró entonces a su padre al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Me permite decírselo, majestad? Como bien dijo, ya es prácticamente de la familia, y nos puede ayudar a encubrir el hecho con la Princesa Stephani?

—¿Con Stephani? —Inquirió la mujer, aún más confundida que antes.

Leonardo sólo agitó su mano con indiferencia en el aire, y soltó un quejido difícil de interpretar, pero que Noah decidió tomar como un _“adelante”_. Se giró entonces hacia la Duquesa, mirándola con atención mientras comenzaba su relato.

—Recuerdas la gran colección de osos de peluche de la Princesa Stephani, ¿correcto?

—Oh, sí —asintió Leire—. Abarcan toda una habitación entera aledaña a la suya. Son realmente muy bonitos, y ella los cuida muy bien.

—Sí, en efecto lo hace; casi siempre. Pues bien, como creo que te comenté en una de nuestras cartas, hace como medio año atrás, Stephani acompañó a mi padre a un viaje al noroeste, en el que visitaron varias provincias. Y mi pequeña hermana, que como bien sabes a pesar de tener ya ocho tiene la mente de una niña de cinco o menos, quiso llevarse a todos sus osos con ella; y como mi padre no sabe decirle que no…

—Cierra la boca —masculló el rey entre mordidas, pero Noah lo ignoró.

—Así que llevó a todos sus osos guardados en un baúl custodiado, mismo al que durante todo el viaje prácticamente no le puso atención pues se entretuvo con tantas otras cosas nuevas. Sin embargo, cuando al fin terminó el viaje y estuvieron de regreso en Korina, se percataron de que habían olvidado algo en algún punto de éste.

Los ojos de Leire se abrieron de par en par por la impresión.

—¿Los ositos? Oh, cielos…

Noah soltó una discreta risilla, que intentó ocultar detrás de su propia mano.

—Parece que una de las sirvientas o alguno de los guardias olvidó contar el equipaje como es debido, y dejaron justo el baúl de Stephani atrás. Pero el Rey Leonardo, como buen estratega que es y haciendo alarde de su mente sagaz, le dijo a la princesa que sus ositos habían aprovechado que ya estaban por allá para visitar a unos parientes, y que volverían pronto. Y ella, siendo tan… poco inteligente como es, se lo creyó. Su majestad amortiguó la crisis, al menos de momento. Y no sólo eso, al final logró identificar que el baúl en cuestión se había quedado en la mansión del gobernador de Mustang Pent, y éste prometió entregarlo en persona aquí en el palacio en su próxima visita, con todos y cada uno de los ositos intactos. Eso sería de hecho en unos días más. Se le comunicó a la princesa la pronta llegada de sus amigos, y lleva días planeándoles una fiesta de bienvenida.

—Oh, eso es adorable —señaló Leire con cierta emoción—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el robo…? —El sólo pronunciar esa pregunta en voz alta, le sirvió para darse cuenta rápidamente de a dónde quería llegar—. Oh, Dios mío… no me diga que lo que robaron fue…

Noah asintió.

—El baúl que transportaba el gobernador, con todos los ositos dentro.

Leire se sobresaltó sorprendida en un inicio, pero casi de inmediato su semblante se fue relajando, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de incredulidad, y luego incluso se le escapó una pequeña carcajada, que tuvo luego que opacar cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—Lo siento… —susurró despacio, aún incapaz de opacar por completo sus ganas de reír—. Entonces, esos malvados pira… ladrones, ¿hicieron todo ese asalto sólo para robar un baúl lleno de ositos…?

Una vez más se le escapó otra carcajada, esta vez más sonora que antes, pero intentó de nuevo tranquilizarse lo mejor posible antes de perder la compostura. Pero realmente era difícil no hacerlo; la sola idea le parecía sacada de algún extraño cuento para niños.

—Me alegra que te dé gracia, ¡lo loco que me volverá esa niña cuando se enteré de esto! —gritó el Rey Leonardo con fuerza, golpeando por enésima vez la mesa.

—¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento de verdad! —se apresuró la Duquesa a responder con apuro, sintiendo que estaba tentando peligrosamente su suerte. Volvió a tomar en silencio de su taza de té, esperando que la sensación cálida en su garganta le calmara además su risa contenida.

—Hasta los más poderosos tienen un punto débil —señaló Noah, irónico—, y para bien o para mal el de mi padre es su falta de carácter frente a las mujeres de su familia. Pararse frente a un ejército y combatirlo sin pestañear, eso lo hace cuando sea. Decirle que _“no”_ a su madre, hermana, esposa o hija y no sucumbir a sus deseos y chantajes… ahí sí estamos perdidos.

—Cállate ya —le respondió el Rey Leonardo entre dientes—. Cómo me ves te verás mocoso impertinente.

—Ya lo veremos —señaló Noah, sin prestarle aparentemente mucha atención—. Pero eso le pasa por casarse con una mujer veinte años menor que usted y que todavía puede tener hijos. De otra forma no tendría que lidiar con estos problemas a su edad, majestad.

Tomó al mismo tiempo uno de los pastelillos de chocolate entre sus dedos y lo acercó al rostro de su prometida, sin decirle nada; aun así, Leire pareció comprender de inmediato su intención, y una vez más su rostro se tornó rojo como la sangre.

La Duquesa se aproximó tímidamente al panecillo y le dio una pequeña mordida mientras él aún lo sostenía. Sus labios inevitablemente rozaron levemente los dedos de Noah, y eso bastó para que pequeñas mariposas se agitaran en el estómago de la mujer. Noah la miró de reojo, y en sus ojos ella pudo ver que estaba complacido con ese pequeño acto; y pudo notar algo más, mucho más.

—Pero… no creerán que lo hayan hecho apropósito, ¿o sí? —susurró despacio Leire, como un pensamiento que se le escapaba por sí solo de los labios, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en su prometido. Noah lo notaba, claro que sí, pero lo disimulaba mucho mejor que ella.

—Es difícil decirlo —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gusta pensar que nadie sería tan loco como para arriesgarse de esa forma sólo para robar juguetes. Sin embargo, viendo como algo tan aparentemente insignificante afecta al monarca más poderoso del mundo… Hay que reconocerlo, o Jude el Carmesí es un idiota con suerte, o un verdadero genio malvado.

—Oh, me alegra que admires tanto como un bueno para nada se burla de nosotros —murmuró con agresividad el Rey Leonardo—. Lo admirarás mucho mejor cuando lo tenga balanceándose de una cuerda adornando la plaza principal.

—Espero ver eso pronto —respondió Noah con elocuencia, y justo al mismo tiempo, debajo de la mesa, su mano se escabullía discretamente hacia su prometida, posándose justo sobre su muslo izquierdo, el cual tomó entre sus dedos por encima de los pliegues de su vestido. Aun así, la joven fue capaz de sentir ese contacto, y eso se tradujo en un pequeño sobresalto de sorpresa que ella intentó disimular, además de un sonrojo algo diferente a los anteriores—. Que el capitán de la Marina Real asignado tenga éxito en su misión, entonces. Mientras tanto, ¿ya ha pensado qué hacer con la Princesa Stephani?

Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, su voz absoluta normalidad. Y aun así, al mismo tiempo que hablaba, su fuerte mano recorría la pierna de la Duquesa, presionándola lo más posible para que ésta pudiera sentirla a pesar de su vestido, y a la vez él pudiera sentirla igual. El rostro de Leire se encontraba totalmente enrojecido, y a la vez se le notaba cierto temor. Miraba constantemente de reojo a los sirvientes, espantada ante la idea de que alguien notara lo que pasaba, o incluso el propio rey. Bajó sus manos discretamente, intentó tomar la de él para que se detuviera, pero era incapaz de ejercer la fuerza suficiente para evitarlo… y quizás, en realidad no deseaba por completo hacerlo.

El rey se recargó por completo contra el respaldo de su silla, relajando un poco su cuerpo y dejando que su abultado abdomen se alzara un poco. Tiró con molestia el último hueso de pollo contra los platos ya casi vacíos, marcando de cierta forma el final de su banquete por estrés. El mayordomo y las sirvientas comenzaron a recoger todo con apuro.

—Por lo pronto le diré que los estúpidos osos se van a tardar un poco más, en lo que pienso qué más hacer.

—Muy astuto —señaló Noah, continuando con su labor debajo de la mesa. Y entonces retiró abruptamente su mano de su sitio, lo que Leire llegó a resentir un poco sin identificar del todo por qué. Noah se paró entonces de su silla—. Si nos disculpa, llevaré a Leire a pasear un poco por los jardines. —Se giró en ese momento hacia ella y la extendió su mano—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Eh? —exclamó Leire con cierta confusión, pues se le dificultaba un poco unir de manera efectiva las ideas—. Ah… sí…

Tomó delicadamente la mano del príncipe y éste la ayudó a pararse. Los sirvientes agacharon su cabeza con respeto cuando ambos estuvieron de pie. Las dos que acompañaban a la Duquesa se disponían a seguirla, pero Noah las detuvo con un ademán de su mano.

—Está bien, déjennos solos. Hay asuntos de la boda que tenemos que discutir en privado.

Ambas sirvientas se miraron la una a otra con duda, pero Leire justo después asintió levemente con su cabeza como apoyo a las palabras de su prometido, lo que les indicó que en efecto debían obedecer.

—Anímese, majestad —señaló algo burlón el Príncipe Heredero, mientras él y la duquesa se dirigían adentro—. Si tenemos suerte, estos piratas quizás le pidan rescate por los ositos y pueda recuperarlos intactos.

—¡De ninguna manera voy a negociar ni pagar un rescate por unos estúpidos ositos!, ¡soy el Rey del Glorioso Reino de Kalisma! —Soltó el Rey Leonardo abruptamente, soltando su último desahogo de la mañana; al menos de momento—. ¡Y no los llames piratas! ¡No hay piratas en Kalisma!

Noah y Leire ingresaron con paso tranquilo al palacio y comenzaron a andar por el largo corredor de alfombra roja, estando ésta última sujeta al fuerte brazo de su prometido y procurando estar lo más cerca de él posible.

—El rey realmente está molesto… —susurró Leire despacio, al tiempo que se permitía inclinar un poco su cabeza para apoyarla sutilmente contra su hombro.

—Ya se le pasará. Además, en lo que menos quiero pensar en estos momentos es en el humor de mi padre…

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la terraza, y sin previo aviso, el Príncipe Noah tomó a su prometida y la giró en un movimiento rápido antes de que ésta se diera cuenta de ello. La espalda de la Duquesa quedó contra la pared del pasillo, mientras él se colocaba delante de ella, acorralándola como si temiera que fuera a intentar escapar. Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y llenos de asombro… pero también de una excitación difícil de esconder tras su expresión inocente y deslumbrada. Su respiración se agitó ligeramente, y su atractivo pecho subía y bajaba al pesado ritmo de ésta.

Noah la admiró por un rato, y entonces aproximó su rostro a ella, respirando sutilmente el dulce aroma que emanaba de su piel. Pegó su rostro sin vacilación alguna contra el costado de su cuello, respirando y oliéndola, pero también permitiéndose darle sutiles besos desde la base, subiendo por todo su costado hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella no pudo evitar soltar unos pequeños suspiros al sentir aquello, y especialmente cuando  él pegó por completo su cuerpo contra el suyo, presionándola contra su pared. La pierna izquierda del príncipe encontró su lugar entre las suyas, y una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer con bastante confianza su cadera y costado, para luego no tener pudor en subir y tocar de formas menos decentes la piel que dejaba expuesta el escote de su vestido. Leire volvió a suspirar, ahora con más fuerza, aunque quizás más por la impresión.

—Príncipe Noah, por favor… Alguien podría vernos… —le susurró muy despacio, incapaz de hablar con absoluta claridad.

—Que se vayan acostumbrando —le susurró con voz lasciva cerca de su oído; la sensación cálida de su aliento contra ese punto tan sensible la hizo estremecerse un poco—, pues cuando seas mi reina lo haremos en cada habitación de este lúgubre y viejo castillo.

—¿En cada una…? —repitió Leire despacio, aunque en realidad su mente se encontraba tan nublada que no acababa de comprender del todo lo que esas palabras significaban.

Sintió como en ese momento la pierna de Noah se presionaba más contra ella, estando aún entre las suyas. Leire pensó que si no fuera por su vestido, aquello lo sentiría mucho más, y ese pensamiento la apenó tanto que tuvo que cubrirse su rostro con ambas manos. Sintió entonces como la mano de su Príncipe bajaba, intentando ahora subirle la falda de su vestido y abrirse paso hacia lo que escondía debajo de éste. Esto la tomó por sorpresa, y así como lo había hecho en la mesa bajó sus manos para intentar detenerlo, pero de nuevo su empeño aparentemente no fue el suficiente. Cuando menos lo pensó, los gráciles y fuertes dedos de su prometido se las habían arreglado para meterse bajo su falda, y ahora la tocaba de una forma algo desconsiderada ahí debajo. Los suspiros de Leire se volvieron más que eso abruptamente, e inconsciente se abrazó de él con fuerza, teniendo incluso que morder un poco la tela que cubría el hombro de él para evitar que su voz se escuchara más fuerte de lo debido.

La Duquesa se estremecía contra el cuerpo de su prometido sin saber cómo evitarlo, mientras éste seguía moviendo sus inquietos dedos con una notable habilidad, por esa zona que él malamente ya conocía tan bien.

—Pero por lo pronto, vayamos a mi cuarto, ¿te parece? —le susurró despacio sobre su oído de nuevo. Leire logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para poder apartar sus labios de su saco y poder hablar.

—¿No íbamos… a …caminar por los… jardines…?

—¿Realmente prefieres ir a caminar? —Le respondió él con cierta tranquilidad, aunque sus dedos no dejaban de hacer lo suyo, y el cuerpo de la mujer no dejaba de aferrarse a él con cada sutil movimiento—. Si eso deseas, eso haré…

Leire se mordió un poco su labio inferior, y dudó unos momentos antes de poder responderle. Pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, sino sólo negar rotundamente con su cabeza. No, no deseaba ir a caminar; no en esos momentos, definitivamente.

Noah sonrió satisfecho, y entonces se alejó de ella, dejando que su vestido volviera a su lugar por sí solo. La tomó entonces de su mano, y juntos comenzaron a andar tranquilamente de nuevo por el pasillo. Leire tuvo que apoyarse más en él para poder caminar. En esos momentos, dejaría que él la llevara; no le importaba a dónde fuera mientras fuera con él.

— — — —

Mientras en Korina el Rey Leonardo disfrutaba (o no del todo) su desayuno, al sur de ahí, en la Base de la Marina Real en Gorian, una joven capitana pasaba por su propia pequeña crisis matutina.

La base era de las más grandes e importantes de la Marina dentro del territorio de Kalisma, centro de mando principal de la División Número 6. En su puerto había en esos momentos al menos diez de los temidos acorazados de acero que tan temida habían vuelto a su flota. Y en sus patios y cuartos, ya fuera entrenando, marchando o simplemente cumpliendo con sus diferentes tareas diarias, se encontraban al menos trescientos jóvenes y fuertes elementos de reserva, listos para embarcarse en la siguiente misión asignada, más aquellos que se encontraban siempre de planta para la propia protección de la base. Clarissa Bulrskraistain Luren no pertenecía a alguno de esos dos grupos. Su nave, el Skyliria, era una de las tantas dentro del territorio que estaba principalmente destinada a tareas de patrullaje. Por ello, su día a día era básicamente navegar recorriendo una zona específica, tocar puerto una vez por semana, y acudir a la base de Gorian una vez al mes para dar su reporte (que casi siempre era escueto y sin ninguna novedad), y un par de días después proseguir con lo mismo

Dentro del territorio, se suponía que la tarea de la Marina Real era proteger al reino de cualquier amenaza externa que quisiera pisar su suelo. Sin embargo, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien fue lo suficientemente osado o estúpido para intentar atacar Kalisma de frente, tanto que quizás ninguno de los elementos activos en ese momento había tenido la dicha, o desdicha, de participar en una guerra con otro país. El momento más reciente de actividad de la Marina Real había sido veinticinco años atrás, cuando el Rey Leonardo les había encargado la cacería, aprehensión o aniquilación de todas las tripulaciones piratas que azotaban sus aguas, trabajo que había culminado con un satisfactorio éxito quince años atrás, llenando de gloria y reconocimientos a decenas de naves y capitanes. Pero luego de eso, la Marina Real había vuelto a su estado habitual de espera, sólo de vez en cuando teniendo que ocuparse de alguna pequeña revuelta o tener que encargarse de alguna amenaza un tanto más sofisticada de la habitual. La capitana Bulrskraistain, sin embargo, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo de tanta importancia en su corta carrera, pero eso podría cambiar esa mañana, aunque ella de momento no lo sabía.

Tres días atrás, la capitana recibió un comunicado que le ordenaba reportarse de inmediato en Gorian, una semana antes de cuando tenía previsto ir a dar su último reporte (igual de aburrido que los anteriores, o incluso más). El Skyliria tuvo que acelerar sus calderas al máximo y dirigirse a esa inesperada e importante cita. Habían llegado al puerto esa misma mañana, y en cuanto pudo Clarissa y su primer oficial se bajaron apresurados del barco y se dirigieron directo a la oficina del Almirante a cargo, quien directamente la había hecho llamar.

El mensaje no era muy informativo; no decía mucho más aparte del hecho de que debía acudir de inmediato a la base. Durante esos tres días de viaje que le siguieron, Clarissa dedicó mucho tiempo a intentar adivinar para qué la habían hecho llamar con exactitud, y lo que menos pasaba por su cabeza era la posibilidad de que la habían hecho llamar para asignarle una nueva misión. De hecho, su principal teoría era algo muy distinto: un regaño. ¿Por qué?, no tenía ni idea, o al menos no se le venía a la mente por qué podría ser. Y estando aún ahí, sentada en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala de espera frente a la oficina del Almirante Kreuss Lupin, ese era el principal pensamiento que invadía la cabeza.

Clarissa Bulrskraistain Luren era una mujer joven de veintiséis años, de largo cabello morado lacio que en esos momentos traía totalmente suelto y caía sobre su espalda con una pequeña capa. Su complexión delgada y atlética era enmarcada por el uniforme azul y blanco propio de un Capitán de Navío, con botones dorados y botas altas color negro, pero ninguna condecoración especial en él. Estaba sentada con su espalda firme, sus piernas cruzadas, y sostenía su espada enfundada delante de ella, presionando la punta de la vaina contra el suelo y posando sus dos manos enguantadas sobre el pomo dorado. Intentaba reflejar serenidad absoluta, pero lo cierto era que cada quince o veinte segundos giraba con impaciencia sus grandes ojos azul cielo hacia la imponente puerta de caoba, esperando que ésta se abriera en cualquier momento. Además, el pie de la pierna que se encontraba encima de la otra, se agitaba impacientemente. Todo eso dejaba en evidencia el hecho de que estaba hecha un mar de preocupaciones y miedos.

—¿Está nerviosa, capitana? —Le preguntó de pronto Emeth Drew, su primer oficial sentado a su lado, un hombre joven de cabello negro y corto que tomaba un poco de café con notable más tranquilidad que ella. Sus ojos eran café, y su estatura y complexión eran medianas, quizás un poco más delgado de lo que se esperaría de un miembro de la Marina Real.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó Clarissa de golpe a la defensiva—. ¡¿Porque habría yo de estar nerviosa?! Alguien de mi posición está más que acostumbrada a ser citada sin ninguna explicación a la oficina de su Almirante en Jefe —soltó de pronto una risa que más que segura, sólo alimentaba más su imagen de nerviosismo—. ¡¿Por qué pensaría que me están a punto de dar un horrible y pesado regaño?! No he hecho nada más que cumplir mi deber sin desviarme del camino ni un poco; no hay nada por lo que ameritaría una reprimenda de mi oficial al mando… ¿o sí?

Al pronunciar esa última pregunta, miró de reojo a Emeth, como si esperara que realmente le respondiera su pregunta. El chico, por su lado, se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que hayamos hecho algo incorrecto últimamente. Sólo hemos seguido nuestra ruta y presentado nuestros reportes a tiempo; no se me ocurre algo más…

—¡Exacto! —Señaló Clarissa firmemente, y entonces chocó con algo de fuerza la punta de su vaina contra el suelo—. ¡No hay ningún motivo que sepamos que pudiera ser causa de regaño alguno…! Al menos que, sea algo de lo que no sepamos…

Dirigió una mano hacia sus labios, y comenzó a morderse compulsivamente su dedo pulgar, estando éste aún cubierto con su guante.

—¿Será que pasamos algo por alto en alguno de nuestros patrullajes? Quizás algún enemigo nos burló y logró entrar al territorio y causar desastres, y nosotros no lo vimos. Y cuando llamaron para que interviniéramos no vimos la señal, y miles de personas murieron mientras nosotros tomábamos tranquilamente el té…

Su respiración comenzó a sentirse algo agitada, y su rostro a sudar un poco. Comenzó a jugar nerviosa con el cuello de su saco, intentando poder respirar mejor.

—Tranquila, Clarissa —le susurró Emeth, despacio—. Si algo así hubiera pasado, ya nos hubiéramos enterado. De seguro no fue nada de eso.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón. No debe ser nada, no debe ser nada…

Repitió lo mismo un par de veces más, pero en cada ocasión se veía menos convencida. Clarissa era un hábil espadachín, una eficiente estratega, y una militar de carrera siempre apegada a las reglas y los procedimientos, hasta el punto que muchos dirían que lo era _“demasiado”_. Sin embargo, en ocasiones parecía perder un poco la habilidad de sostenerse firmemente a la presión, algo que muchos considerarían indispensable para ser un miembro de la Marina Real, especialmente el capitán de un navío. Por suerte eso ocurría más frecuentemente cuando significaba presentarse ante las figuras de autoridad, y menos cuando implicaba actuar en el campo.

La puerta de caoba se abrió abruptamente, lo que provocó que Clarissa inconscientemente reaccionara sentándose derecha en su silla y mirando al frente. Por la puerta se asomó el secretario personal del Almirante, un hombre de traje militar blanco y azul como el suyo y anteojos.

—El Almirante Lupin la verá ahora, capitana Buskrastian.

—Es Bulrskraistain —pronunció Clarissa rápidamente y con absoluta facilidad, parándose de su silla casi de un salto.

—Ah, lo siento… —se disculpó el secretario y revisó rápidamente los papeles que traía consigo. Se sintió aún más avergonzado al no haber reconocido en un inicio aquel apellido tan especial. Se paró derecho de inmediato y saludó a modo militar con su mano contra su frente—. Capitana Bulrskraistain, mil perdones. Puede pasar.

Clarissa sólo asintió. Se colocó su espalda en la cintura (aunque sus dedos nerviosos no se lo pusieron fácil) y entonces se giró firme hacia la puerta.

—Andando, Emeth —indicó con firmeza (no del todo genuina) y avanzó a paso lento hacia el interior de la oficina. Su Primer Oficial lo hizo unos pasos detrás, más preocupado porque el estado de ánimo de su capitana los pusiera en más problemas que el supuesto regaño que ella creía les iban a dar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 09**


End file.
